Disgraceful Rituals
by Earwen Riddle
Summary: CAPITULO 5 UP! Traduccion, con consentimiento de la autora.
1. Capitulo 1: Principios Improbables

**Hola! por aqui ando de nuevo**.

Para todos aquellos que pidieron otra traducción aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de una historia que me encontre por ahi XDDD

La autora es la misma que de mi anterior traducción (Solo escuchame), espero que este trabajito les guste tanto como a mi, XDDDDD.

Advertencias:

**1. **no son mios, ni de Dragon (la autora del fic).... si lo fueran ya estaria de vacaciones con mi hermana y sobrinita dando vueltas por Inglaterra torturando desprevenidos muggles (upsss..... jeje... se me salto el lado Riddle... muajajajajaja)

**2.** esto es **Slash**. En este capitulo no hay mucho pero les aseguro que lo habrá.... a si que si te ofende en alguna manera el tema... si eres homofobico.... o simplemente esta más alla de los que tu sencibilidad puede soportar FUERA DE AQUI.

Ya que esta todo el mundo advertido no me queda más que decir que este capitulo se lo dedico a:

**Nima: ** por ser mi bella y talentocisima beta. Gracias niña por estar alli para soportar mis locuras, muajajajaja. Mira que hay que tenerme paciensia! ; )

**Jaen:** mi hermanita que la adoro, otra que sufre mis delirios.

**Ana de las Perversidades: **Sobrina querida! Jajajaja, tengo el asado pronto así que cuando quieras te das una vuelta por aqui....

****

**Darkita:** HIJA MIA !! en vista de que te has portado mejor voy a pensar en permitir que visities a mi mascota... pero NO TE LA LLEVARAS. (dile al desaparecido de tu hermano que es un desnaturalizado.... me ha abandonado... eso no se le hace a una madre XD)

Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, a ver que opinan....

* * *

**Disgraceful Rituals**

_Capitulo 1_

El Profesor Snape dio una vuelta por las mesas para verificar en sus calderos, asegurándose de que el calabozo no estuviera a punto de explotar. Cuando llegó al escritorio de Harry Potter, se detuvo. La silla al lado del muchacho-que-vivió estaba vacía.

- Sr. Potter- dijo ásperamente Snape. Harry lo observó.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¿Dónde está el Sr. Malfoy?

- No sé donde está el Sr. Malfoy, señor- contestó educadamente.

Un pequeño gruñido. Pociones eran un suplicio para Harry y los otros Gryffindors desde que Snape favorecía a sus queridos Slytherins. Y Draco Malfoy era su estudiante favorito. Era extraño no ver a Malfoy en la clase, normalmente nunca perdería una oportunidad de importunar a Harry, ciertamente porque fueron puestos juntos para preparar sus pociones. Harry estaba vertiendo cuidadosamente un líquido naranja dentro de uno rojo. Observó el asiento vacío de Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde podría estar?- se preguntó.

Ciertamente Draco Malfoy no era el mejor amigo de Harry, ellos eran enemigos jurados, pero el Gryffindor se fue acostumbrado a sus comentarios bajos e insultos. De repente, el muchacho ojiverde se vio golpeado por un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Era un dolor enorme, no podría mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo más. Se arrodilló, la botella de líquido naranja se estrelló en el frío suelo gris.

- ¿Harry?- Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar- ¿Estas bien?

Harry estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar y simplemente agitó su cabeza. Hermione alzó su mano.

- ¿Señor? Creo que algo malo le pasa a Harry- dijo en alto.

Snape se acercó al muchacho, se arrodilló y alzó la barbilla del joven mago para examinar su cara. El sudor goteaba de la frente de Harry, su piel aún más pálida de lo que era usual, una mirada desencajada bailó en esos orbes verdes.

- ¿Potter, ingirió alguno de estos ingredientes?- preguntó serenamente. Él agitó su cabeza.

- Mal…- Harry intentó hablar - Mal… foy… Malfoy…

Salió tan suavemente que sólo Snape lo había oído. Frunció el entrecejo.

- Regresaré lo más pronto posible, sigan trabajando y limpien cuando la clase haya terminado. ¡Y no arruinen nada! Llevaré a Potter con la Señora Pomfrey.

El profesor lo levantó y se lo llevó al ala médica. No había mucho tiempo, el muchacho tenía dificultad para respirar apropiadamente. En algún momento Harry debía de haber perdido la conciencia, porque estaba totalmente inmóvil cuando la Señora Pomfrey lo examinó.

- Dijo algo sobre Malfoy- masculló Snape.

La bruja detuvo sus acciones y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Que?- preguntó ella con algo de pánico en su voz.

- Nada realmente… me pregunto si él sabrá sobre lo que pasa … le pregunté en la clase y él dijo que no sabía donde estaba él…

- Le está subiendo la fiebre, es muy alta, Severus. Cualquier cosa que fuera, lo afectó en serio.

- Le preguntaremos cuando se recupere.

- Debemos llamar a Albus…- concluyó la bruja.

- Entonces lo llamaré- suspiró Snape.

- Y Sirius…

Snape rodó sus ojos, pero salió a buscar a los dos hombres de todas formas.

Los gritos de dolor y miedo llenaron los oídos de Harry. Intentó alejar el ruido apretando sus manos contra sus orejas, pero el efecto fue pequeño. ¿De dónde venían esos gritos? ¿O bien… de quién? Entonces alguien gritó su nombre.

- ¡Harry!

Alto y claro. El Gryffindor se dio la vuelta. La imagen que vio lo horrorizó. Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, su cabeza estaba tan inclinada que Harry no podía ver la expresión en su cara. Pero por el temblor de los hombros, se podía decir que estaba llorando.

- ¿Draco?- susurró el muchacho de cabello negro. "¿Por qué estoy usando su primer nombre?", ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza como un rayo.

- Ayúdame, por favor- susurró el rubio.

Harry caminó más cerca, no dudó uno segundo aunque el muchacho era su enemigo. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? A un metro de distancia se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos abarcaron con la vista al Slytherin. Sólo iba vestido con sus boxers, su pelo era un desastre completo, pero lo peor de todos… sus brazos, piernas y espalda mostraron señales de cortes y moretones. Algunos ya eran cicatrices, pero otros todavía estaban frescos. Las cicatrices irregulares eran claramente visibles en la piel pálida.

- Draco…- Harry jadeó cuando se acercó un poco más - En el nombre de Merlín ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Quiso tocar el hombro del joven, pero una voz familiar lo detuvo.

- No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo, Potter!- ladró. Era Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco.

- Pero Sr. Malfoy, su hijo está herido…- empezó el muchacho.

- ¡No me importa, un verdadero Malfoy no se quiebra por rituales antiguos… No metas tu nariz en esto, Potter! Éste es un asunto personal…

Después de esas palabras, el Malfoy mayor caminó hacia su hijo y tiró de su pelo.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a pedirle ayuda a Potter, eres débil ?!- siseó - Eres una vergüenza al nombre de los Malfoy! Serás castigado…

Las lágrimas rodaron abajo de esos ojos grises tormentosos.

- Harry… por favor… ayúdame… - suplicó suavemente.

- Suficiente- gruño Lucius.

Le dió una bofetada a su hijo bruscamente y lo dejó caer de cara al suelo de nuevo.

- ¡No! - gritó Harry en la pura aversión - ¡Draco! No!

El Gryffindor de cabello oscuro se sentó rápidamente, sus ojos con expresión salvaje y el sudor goteaba de su cara y cuello. Estaba en el ala médica, la Señora Pomfrey estaba de pie al lado de su cama, también estaban Dumbledore, Sirius Black y el profesor Snape.

- Harry, tranquilízate- dijó la medi-bruja - Todo está bien ahora.

- No, no está! - estalló el muchacho - ¿Dónde está Draco?

- Probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla- dijo fríamente Snape.

- No era una pesadilla…- el joven se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué era entonces, Harry?- preguntó suavemente Albus Dumbledore.

- Fue… era… una visión - contestó suavemente.

- Eso es ridículo, Sr. Potter - lo cortó Snape - Usted ni siquiera sabe cómo distinguir una pesadilla normal de una visión. ¿Así que, cómo puede estar tan seguro que no era sólo un sueño?

- ¡No era el sueño! - gritó Harry - no puedo explicarlo, ¡pero podía sentirlo! ¿Ahora dónde está Draco Malfoy?- exigió.

- Harry, tómalo con calma- Sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama - Sólo has pasado por una fiebre alta, probablemente sólo fue una pesadilla, cualquier cosa que fuera …

- ¡No, no era! ¡Y ustedes lo saben! ¡Ustedes saben qué está pasando!- los acusó.

- ¿Cómo podríamos saber qué está pasando, Harry?- preguntó serenamente Dumbledore .

- ¡Porque nadie está preguntándome lo que yo he visto! Por lo que significa que ustedes deben saber algo que yo no, o que se supone que no debería saber…

El Profesor Snape se movió inquietamente un poco más lejos de la cama en la que estaba el niño-que-vivió. Sirius, Dumbledore y la Señora Pomfrey intercambiaron una mirada rápida. ¡Harry tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando! Y ciertamente querría saber de qué se trataba…

- ¿Poppy, está bien si Sirius y yo hablamos con Harry en privado por un momento?- preguntó el director.

- Albus, él necesita descanso! - suspiró ella.

- Sabes que no descansará hasta que averigüe qué es lo que pasa - Sirius agitó su cabeza.

- Eso es correcto, Sirius- cabeceó el mago más viejo.

- Bien, entonces- gimió la Señora Pomfrey - pero lo no lo cansen.

- No lo haremos- sonrió abiertamente el padrino de Harry - ¿Pero, tenemos el permiso para mostrárselo…?

- Por Merlín, ¡preferiría que no!- ella cerró sus ojos - Sólo si es completamente necesario…

- ¿Mostrarme qué?- Harry miraba frenéticamente de uno a otro.

- Profesor Snape, si usted fuera tan amable…- dijo suavemente Dumbledore, ignorando al joven Gryffindor por el momento.

- Iré a verificar mi clase- gruñó el maestro de Pociones y se volvió para salir.

- Oh, Severus - dijo la bruja - no diga una palabra sobre esto en la clase y no permitiré a NINGÚN visitante!

- Ellos no sabrán nada por mí!- ladró el maestro.

Después de eso, salió y luego lo hizo la bruja, pero no antes de darles a los otros tres una significativa mirada. Harry se había apoyado sobre las almohadas y esperó, él conseguiría su explicación después de todo…   
Un silencio incomodo llenó cuarto. Harry no se atrevió insistir en el tema, esperaba a que Dumbledore comenzara a explicarse. Varias preguntas atravezaron su mente. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por Draco, en primer lugar? A Harry no le agradaba precisamente, pero tampoco lo odiaba, solamente odiaba su comportamiento, él y sus amigos. ¿Y por qué empezó a usar el primer nombre de Draco de repente? ¿Y qué significó esa visión realmente? Él sabía que era una visión, no entendía como lo supo, pero simplemente lo sabía. ¿Y por qué Draco estaba golpeado ? ¿castigado de nuevo? ¿Su padre lo había hecho? Lo más probablable … y de todas formas ¿qué eran esos rituales? ¿Y por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, Draco invocado su nombre, incluso su primer nombre, en su lamento desesperado de ayuda? ¿Por qué no llamo a su compañeros de Slytherin? Demasiadas preguntas que requirían respuestas. Tenía que detenerse ahora, antes de que su cabeza empezara a divagar. Finalmente, Dumbledore habló.   
  
- Tuviste una visión, Harry…   
  
Pareció más una declaración que una pregunta.   
  
- Sí, señor

- Probablemente querrías saber lo que significó …

- Sí, señor

- Te lo diré, pero debes prometer no decirle a nadie, incluso Ron y Hermione, ¿entiendes?

- Sí, señor. Entiendo y le prometo mantener mi boca cerrada sobre esto. Pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué esto debe permanecer en un secreto?

- Porque no nos gusta enojar a Lucius, Harry- contestó Sirius.

- Oh…

- Enojar a Lucius sólo haría las cosas peores para Draco, viendo en la condición en la que se encuentra ahora- siguió el mago más viejo.

- ¿Draco está aquí?- preguntó Harry suavemente.

- Sí, él está aquí, en el ala médica. Ya hace unos días que esta aquí y esta no es la primera vez. Solamente, su condición es mucho peor de lo que fue antes.

- ¿Pero que le pasó?

- No sabemos, hemos estado esperando a que despierte de su estado de inconciencia.

- ¿Y qué sobre mi visión? ¿Qué tengo que ver con Draco Malfoy?

- ¿De este mismo momento en adelante? Todo…   
  
La mandíbula de Harry cayó.   
  
- No entiendo- alcanzó a decir - quiero decir… Él me odia profundamente…

- Nosotros somos conscientes de sus… sentimientos hacia otros Gryffindors y sobre todo hacia ti…- Sirius sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Qué viste en tu visión, Harry?- preguntó el director del colegio.

- Era horrible- el muchacho se estremeció al pensamiento del Slytherin herido.

- ¿Bien entonces… él te habló? ¿Te dijo algo?

- Me pidió que lo ayudara, pero pareció más una súplica. Incluso usó mi primer nombre…

- Entonces esto ha tomado un giro para peor- concluyó Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- se asustó Harry.

- Si Draco te pidió ayuda, entonces la situación es más seria, podíamos decir crítica… Harry, viste a Draco en tu visión?

- Sí, pero…

- Sirius, traélo con nosotros. Tendrá que darnos la certeza- pidió él   
  
El mago se dirigió al extremo más alejado del ala médica, Sirius recogió a Harry y lo siguió. Delante de una cortina, se detuvieron y Harry fue puesto sobre sus dos pies. No se sentía como para hacer preguntas, pronto averiguaría todo.   
  
- Corre la cortina y dinos si se ve como en tu visión- dijo suavemente Dumbledore.   
  
El joven Potter cabeceó y despacio descorrió la tela azul. Lo que vio entonces fue mucho peor de lo había visto en su visión. El Slytherin estaba acostado en la cama del hospital. Su piel estaba aun más pálida de lo usual, casi transparente. Sus párpados estaban oscuros y ligeramente hinchados, su cara estaba seriamente machucada y su respiración era entrecortada y poco profunda.   
  
- Él se ve… mucho peor- susurró y tragó.

- Eso temimos …   
  
Harry miró al director.   
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Draco debe de haber cruzado la línea pidiéndote ayuda a TI.

- Todos sabemos a quién sirve su padre- agregó Sirius.

- ¿Ellos… ellos lo castigaron… de nuevo…? ¿más duro?- la voz de Harry tembló.

- Eso creemos...   
  
Harry se aturdió por la horrible vista del rubio inconsciente.   
  
- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo? - masculló.

- Draco te pidió tu ayuda, ahora depende de ti aceptar o negarte a hacerlo. Pero él no sobrevivirá si te niegas, quizá incluso si aceptas, pero por lo menos él tendrá una buena oportunidad. Es su elección…   
  
Harry suspiró con esfuerzo.   
  
- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Necesitas averiguar qué está pasando. Sólo tu sabes la verdadera intención de tu visión, ahora depende de ti. No asistirás a la clases mientras lo quieras, nuestra prioridad es ayudar Draco.

- De acuerdo, lo haré- suspiró él.

- Espera- dijo Dumbledore - Antes de que te decidas, hay algo que necesitas saber.

- De acuerdo…

- Podrías necesitar unirte con Draco para ayudarlo.

- ¿Unirme?- preguntó Harry.

- Así es- suspiró Sirius - Así que piensalo… la unión es permanente, nada puede romper esa atadura, sólo muerte… y si uno se muere, el otro también morirá poco después.   
  
El Gryffindor tragó.   
  
- ¿Todavía quieres ayudarlo?- preguntó Sirius con la preocupación en su voz.   
- ¿Pero por qué pidió mi ayuda entonces?- suspiró el muchacho de cabeo negro.

- Pregúntale cuando lo despiertes. Estoy seguro que él tiene una buena razón. ¿Ahora, Harry, qué has decidido? El tiempo está corriendo para nosotros y para Draco.

- Lo haré…- el muchacho-que-vivió no dudó otro segundo.   
  
Si él tuviera que unirse con Draco para siempre, entonces así sería, no podría ser peor que todos esos años de insultos y comentarios bajos.   
  
- ¿Vamos a quedarnos en el ala médica todo el tiempo?- preguntó Harry, sin disfrutar de ese pensamiento.

- No, os mudaremos a ti y a Draco a un ala separada si lo prefieres- sonrió el director.

- Sí, por favor- gimió Harry.

- Bien, ahora… sobre los exámenes…   
  
Harry tragó.   
  
- Les preguntaré a los maestros, podrías eximirte de la mayoría de los exámenes… salvo Pociones quizá…- sonrió él.

- Yo tomaré mis exámenes, Profesor Dumbledore- dijo él - no quiero ningún tratamiento especial…

- No es eso, Harry, pero hay una tarea mucho más importante que te espera. Y ahora mismo, eso es la protección de Draco Malfoy, no obstante ustedes dos eran los enemigos, creo que podrían hacer funcionar las cosas.

- Eso espero- suspiró Sirius- Vas a estar pegado a él para el resto de tu vida. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?

- Sí, lo hago, pero esa no es nuestra mayor preocupación ¿no es así?- dijo fríamente Harry.

- Aún puedes negarte, Harry, todavía no tienes 18 años y entiendo que te asuste pensar sobre la idea de tener un compañero para toda la vida, ciertamente cuando él es, o era, tu rival. Pero hay claro entonces otras consecuencias…

- Yo ya acepté, no me echaré atrás ahora. ¿Pero, cómo procederá la unión?

- Eso depende- suspiró Dumbledore- no te preocupes por eso, Harry, sabrás cuando este pasando.   
  
El Gryffindor cabeceó.   
  
- Ahora, ¿cómo lo despertaremos?- preguntó el muchacho.

- ¿No, la pregunta es, cómo lo despertarás TÚ, Harry? Estás solo de aquí en adelante, estaremos aquí para darte consejo, pero no podemos interferir. Bien, sugiero que intentes entrar en su mente, un despertar físico no ayudará, podría haber despertado hace mucho.

- ¿Alguien le ha enseñado Occlumency a Draco?- Harry estrechó sus ojos.

- No, ¿quién podría enseñarle Occlumency?- el director sonrió - Voldemort nunca le enseñaría a sus seguidores, él necesita poder sondear a sus mentes.

- Eso significa que podría intentar usar el hechizo para conseguir meterme dentro de la cabeza de Draco ¿verdad?

- No veo por qué no…

- Entonces lo intentaré…   
  
El muchacho se preparó para usar el hechizo, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo.   
  
- Harry, deberías acostarte. Podría ponerse intenso y no queremos que te desmayes y caigas al suelo. Probablemente, la señora Pomfrey nos mataría.   
  
Él cabeceó, Harry dio una vuelta a la cama del Slytherin y se acostó en la que estaba a un lado de la de él.   
  
- Legilimens - dijo alto y claro y cerrando los ojos.   
  
Entró en los pensamientos de Draco. Vió las retazos de eventos del pasado, un juego de Quidditch contra Gryffindor, los vestíbulos oscuros de Hogwarts por la noche… y entonces imágenes espantosas de su padre. Harry se estremeció ante lo que veía, podía sentir el dolor de Draco, saboreer la sangre en su boca, todo era tan abrumador, pero tenía que desestimar todo eso. ¡Tenía que despertar al rubio!   
  
- Draco!- gritó mentalmente - Draco! ¿Dónde estas?   
  
Un joven rubio salió de nada, se veía como si lo hubieran pisoteado unos caballos. Su ropa estaba rasgada, su cara machucada, y cojeba un poco. Harry vio como intentó esconderlo. Pero lo que más afectó a Harry fue la mirada en los ojos del muchacho. Esos ojos gris-plata sólo mostraron dolor, miedo y aversión absoluta.   
  
- Tienes que despertar, Draco- dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué debería? ¿Así que ellos pueden pegarme de nuevo?- ataco él.

- Me pidiste ayuda y aquí estoy…   
  
Draco le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.   
  
- ¿ Sabes cuales serían las consecuencias?

- Que tu y yo nos uniremos de por vida- Harry dijo rotundamente.   
  
No dudó un momento, él quería que el muchacho se despertara para poder ayudarlo.   
  
- No lo …?- empezó el rubio, pero fue detenido.

- Sí, tengo las dudas sobre mi decisión, pero yo no me negaré a ayudarte. Por favor, Draco, ven conmigo y despiértate…- Harry le ofreció su mano.   
  
El Slytherin cabeceó y tomó la mano de Harry en la suya, dejando al Gryffindor guiarle por el camino.   
  
…   
  
…   
  
Harry abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama del hospital. Su espalda estaba mojada de sudor, pero además de eso, estaba bien. El Profesor Dumbledore y Sirius estaban parados al lado de la cama del Slytherin. Draco todavía no despertaba, pero Harry sentía que no faltaba mucho para que lo hiciera. Draco se revolvió en su sueño, despertando del estado inconsciente en el que había estado. El rubio agitó sus pestañas y abrió sus ojos despacio. Miró fijamente a un techo familiar. ¿Qué había pasado? Era como si Harry hubiera estado en su mente. ¿Draco había clamado por su ayuda antes, pero realmente había entendido ese mensaje? Pestañeó unas veces y entonces miró al lado y vio al Gryffindor sentado en la camilla junto a él.   
  
- Hey…- dijo Harry suavemente.   
  
Una sonrisa débil jugó en los labios pálidos de Draco. No tenía fuerza para hablar por el momento, simplemente tendría que agradecerle a Harry después.   
  
- Iré a buscar a Poppy- murmuró Sirius, dejando al director solo con los muchachos.   
  
Draco se empujó despacio hacia arriba en la cama un poco. Le costó mucha energía, pero Harry no creyó que apreciara alguna ayuda delante de Dumbledore.   
  
- Entonces, Sr. Malfoy, Harry logró despertarlo, ¿no es asi?- sonrió él.   
  
El joven cabeceó y dirigió una rápida mirada al moreno. La mirada en sus ojos no estaba llena de odio como Harry había pensado, parecía más bien como alivio. El alivio de estar de nuevo despierto.   
En ese momento, la Sra Pomfrey entro de nuevo.   
  
- Bien, bien, ¿despierto, Sr. Malfoy?- sonrió ella- Haremos un chequeo rápido a sus lesiones.

- Tengo una pregunta más para ellos antes de que me vaya, Poppy - sonrió él - Ahora que los dos estan despiertos… ¿tienen algún problema en que compartan un cuarto? En una ala privada claro…   
  
La mandíbula de Draco quedó boquiabierto, mirando alternativamente de Dumbledore a Harry. Entonces se quedó mirando a Harry, preguntándole sin las palabras.   
  
- Como tu quieras, Draco- dijo Harry suavemente.   
  
La expresión del rubio se oscureció, no quería tener que decidirlo solo él, ¡él quería la opinión de Harry! Ahora, entonces él tenía que obligarse a hablar.   
  
- Harry- alcanzó a decir.

- Sr. Malfoy, se agotará, ¡mantenga su boca cerrada!

- ¡Oh callese usted, bruja! ¡Quiero su opinión!- tosió - ¿Harry, qué piensas?

- ¿Sobre compartir un cuarto?   
  
Draco cabeceó.   
  
- Bien… uhm… tendré que estar a tu alrededor tanto como sea posible, supongo…- miró al rubio.   
  
Él cabeceó.   
  
- Supongo que sería conveniente, pero…

- Compartir un cuarto está bien, profesor- Draco acabó la conversación y casi ahogó en una tos.

- Bien entonces, moveré sus cosas a la torre Este. Ustedes pueden instalarse allí tan pronto como la Señora Pomfrey se los permita.   
  
Los dos muchachos cabecearon e intercambiaron una mirada rápida. El director, se dio la vuelta para salir, pero la medi-bruja lo volvió a llamar.   
  
- ¿Albus, NINGÚN visitante, entendido? ¡Ningún Gryffindor, ningún Slytherin, ningún Ravenclaw, ningún Hufflepuff, nada! ¡Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione o Blaise y Pansy!

- ¿Y qué hay de los profesores?- sonrió él.

- Hm, veamos… Usted, Severus, Minerva, Remus y Sirius. ¡Pero eso todo!

- Bien…

- ¿Y las clases?- dijo Draco.

- No asistirán a ellas hasta que lo deseen y probablemente se exentará también para los exámenes. Sin embargo si vuelven a asistir a clases de nuevo, adaptaremos sus horarios a uno y otro.

- No creo que evitemos el examen de pociones- agregó Harry con una mueca.   
  
Una sonrisa resbaló por los labios del rubio. Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía sonreír realmente, sin cualquier comentario bajo o insultos.   
  
"Es hermoso cuándo sonríe" pensó Harry, y se pateó mentalmente por eso "¿De dónde vino eso?"

- Bien, Albus, es bastante por hoy- dijo la medi-bruja firmemente.

- Claro, Poppy- dijo él y se volvió para salir.

- ¿Profesor?- preguntó Harry.   
  
Dumbledore se dio la vuelta.   
  
- ¿Sí, Harry?

- ¿Y qué hay sobre el Quidditch?

- Ya veremos. Slytherin y Gryffindor perdieron a su Buscadores, veremos qué hacer sobre eso cuando estén instalados.

- Bien…- Harry cabeceó y miró a Draco.   
  
El Slytherin también cabeceó.   
  
- No se preocupen por eso, hay otras prioridades ahora.

- De acuerdo, Albus, por favor ¿podría irse ahora? Necesito hacer mi trabajo… ¿Harry? ¿Podrías volver tu cama también…- dijo ella mientras tomaba una geringa .

- Seguro, Poppy- sonrió el Director y salió finalmente.   
  
Harry apenas cabeceó y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Draco agarró su brazo. El Gryffindor lo miró.   
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó ceñudo.

- No te vayas… por favor…- susurró el rubio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué va a hacer con esa… esa… cosa…?- sus ojos iban de la aguja al muchacho que estaba de pie al lado de su cama.

- ¡Es un inyección, Malfoy, supéralo! Simplemente una pequeña inyección … Oh… nunca te han dado una inyección antes ¿verdad?   
  
Él agitó su cabeza.   
  
- No me vuelvas a llamar Malfoy …- susurró él - me recuerda a mi padre…

- Perdón…

- Bien, ahora Sr. Malfoy estire su brazo, para que pueda terminar con esto- suspiró ella - Harry, vuelva a su cama, por favor.

- No- el rubio agitó su cabeza.

- ¿Qué?- dijo la medi-bruja.

- No quiero que Harry se vaya…- tragó él, bajando su mirada a las sabanas blancas.   
  
La señora Pomfrey miró al niño-que-vivió y suspiró sonoramente.   
  
- ¿Por qué Albus me dijo que tenía que respetar todo lo que dijeran?- murmuró ella mientras cabeceaba.

- Vamos, Draco- dijo Harry suavemente- es solamente un pequeño pinchazo, no sentirás mucho más que eso.

- Todavía no lo creo- respondió él.   
  
El moreno le ofreció su mano. Draco le dio una mirada de sospecha. El otro suspiró.   
  
- Toma mi mano y apriétala cuando la Señora Pomfrey te inyecte- le explicó.

- Oh…   
  
El Slytherin todavía parecía confundido pero aceptó. Segun la medi-bruja empujaba suavemente la aguja en la vena, Draco apretaba la mano del Gryffindor y se mordía el labio. Se mordió fuertemente sintendo el sabor de la sangre, su propia sangre.   
  
- Ya está…- sonrió la bruja - Hecho… ¿fue demasiado para usted?   
  
El rubio sacudió su cabeza.   
  
- Bien, ahora intente descansar… los dejaré mudarse a su dormitorio mañana si se van a descansar ahora.

- ¿Señora Pomfrey, por qué no usó un hechizo curativo?- preguntó Harry suavemente.   
  
No sabía si esto le molestaría a Draco, claramente no.   
  
- No pude- suspiró ella- Quienquiera que hizo esto puso un hechizo en las heridas para que no pudiera sanarlas con la magia. Así que tengo que hacerlo a la manera antigua, con una inyección para impedir la infección…

- Oh…

- ¿Señora Pomfrey?

- Sí, Sr. Malfoy- suspiró ella.

- ¿Podría Harry… usted sabe… quedarse en esa cama?- dijo apuntando a la cama al lado de él.   
  
La bruja cerró sus ojos por un momento, tratando de guardar la calma.   
  
- Seguro…- dijo ella suavemente- Harry, lo has oído. Múdate a esta cama…

- De acuerdo- dijo el Gryffindor y se arrastró entre las sabanas en la cama al lado de la de Malfoy.   
  
Harry no se sentía con ánimos de cuestionar el comportamiento de Draco, tenían que llevarse bien ahora y el chico probablemente sólo quería algo de consuelo ahora. Pasaría eventualmente, o eso pensó Harry.   
  
…   
  
…   
  
- Cómo te atreviste a pedir ayuda, ¿eres débil?- humeó Lucius - y Harry Potter ¡por las barbas de Merlin!   
  
Draco no habló. Ya estaba en el frío suelo de la piedra, intentando amortiguar sus sollozos. Sabía que su padre lo golpearía más aún si lo veía llorar.   
  
- ¡¿¡¿Cómo te atreviste a pedirle a Harry Potter que te ayude?!?! ¿No te queda nada de orgullo y dignidad? ¡Él es nuestro némesis, Draco Malfoy! ¡Has traicionado el nombre de los Malfoy!

- No...- la respuesta emergío suavemente

- ¿Qué has dicho?- siseó el mayor.   
  
El muchacho se sentó.   
  
- ¡No! Él es tu némesis y el de Voldemort! ¡Tu me hiciste odiarlo! ¡Él no es mi enemigo!- gritó Draco roncamente.

- ¡Él es tu ENEMIGO! - gritó su padre.

- ¡NO lo es! - gritó el muchacho- ¡Él no es como tu me dijiste! ¡Me mentiste sobre él porque TÚ querías que lo odiara! ¡Yo no lo odio, padre, ni siquiera te odio a ti! Te aborrezco, padre!   
  
El rubio fue callado rápidamente con un fuerte golpe en la cara. Ahora, estaba tendido de lado, apretando su mejilla adolorida contra el bienvenido frío del suelo. Sin embargo le hizo estremecerse.   
  
- Seras castigado de nuevo, mi muchacho!- murmuró el mortífago.   
  
Tiró del pelo del joven Slytherin y lo arrastró con él.   
  
- ¡No, padre!- gritó él.

- Nadie insulta al Señor de la Oscuridad, hijo mío- sonrió afectadamente - nadie… Y Lord Voldemort se alegrará de juzgar tu comportamiento...

- ¡No… no… no!   
  
Con un grito ronco, Draco saltó en su cama. Estaba jadeando y mojado por un sudor frío. Las lágrimas corrian por su cara pálida y su corazón latía desbocado como si fuera a saltarsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos e intentó tranquilizarse. Miró hacia la cama a un lado y notó que habia despertado a Harry. El muchacho de cabello oscuro alcanzó sus gafas y se las puso.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?- preguntó él suavemente - ¿Por qué gritaste así?

- No fue nada - mintió Draco.

- ¿Cómo se supone que debo ayudarte si no me dices nada?   
  
El rubio apenas agitó su cabeza. Harry salió de su cama y se sentó en el borde de la cama del rubio. Apoyó cuidadosamente su mano en el hombro del muchacho, buscando contacto visual con el Slytherin.   
  
- Hablame, Draco- suplicó el muchacho de ojos esmeralda

- Yo… yo no puedo… es que… no eres tu ... quiero decir…- tartamudeó él.   
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo. Puso su otra mano contra la frente del rubio.   
  
- Estas caliente - masculló - Quédate aquí, iré a buscar a la Señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Por qué?- Draco frunció el entrecejo.   
  
El Gryffindor no contestó. Salió rápidamente de la cama y fue a buscar a la medi-bruja. Golpeó en su puerta y una cabeza soñolienta apareció.   
  
- ¡¿Harry?! ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado? ¡Tenías fiebre ayer! ¡Debes estar en la cama! - lo riñó ella.

- ¡Señora Pomfrey, por favor ! Draco tiene fiebre… Ha tenido una pesadilla…

- ¡Oh por Merlín!- suspiró ella- Voy en camino, regresa con Draco…

- Bien…   
  
El moreno regresó rápidamente con el rubio que todavía estaba estremeciéndose aun envuelto en las mantas. Harry se acomodó junto a él de nuevo, frotando suavemente su espalda tratando de devolverle el calor.   
  
- ¿Dónde fuiste?- preguntó él.

- Fui a buscar a Pomfrey…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tienes fiebre…   
  
En ese momento, la medi-bruja llegó.   
  
- Bien, Sr. Malfoy, verifiquemos su temperatura…

- Pero me siento bien- gruñó él.   
  
Ella ignoró su protesta y tocó su frente verificando su temperatura.   
  
- Hmm…- frunció el entrecejo- sólo un poco de temperatura… pero pasará pronto… Sólo quédate en la cama y descansa. Te daré algo para dormir.   
  
Puso un hechizo en el Slytherin para que durmiera sin experimentar sueños. Harry salió de la cama y quiso volver a la suya cuando la Señora Pomfrey lo tocó en el hombro.   
  
- No sé qué tan malas sean estas pesadillas, Harry, quizá deberías quedarte a su lado cuando despierte de nuevo. Él te necesita, Harry, aunque nunca lo admitirá.

- Bien- el muchacho se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cama de Draco.   
  
Con esas palabras la medi-bruja salió de nuevo, dejando a ambos muchachos dormidos de nuevo.

---------------------

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy. quiero **reviews !**


	2. Capitulo 2: Prioridades

****

Aqui estoy de nuevo!!! 

Primero las contestaciones a los Review (wow! se han portado muy bien!!!)

**Nima**: mi cielo!! Gracias!!

(Earwen se abraza a Nima tan fuerte que no puede respirar) Eres mi primita favorita!! : P

¿¿En serio me beteeas el Harry x Severus que estoy escribiendo?? JAJAJAJAJAJA. Y después dices que yo no te pervierto. Creo que definitivamente soy una mala influencia para alguna de ustedes ( si no miren lo que hice con mi hija ñ-ñU )

Y creeme que lo de la cámara esta volviendo loco a más de uno. En el cyber ya me miran con cara de: "nooooo!!! otra vez tuuuuuu!!!"

Somos unas payasas y la gente no nos comprende. Hermosa, te veo en línea luego. Promesa (---Earwen junta los deditos---). XDDD

**-**

**Dracxas** : hey!!

ñ-ñ# ais!! gracias!!!! la verdad es que me daba miedito ponerme a traducir... pero tengo mi lado Gryffindor (---Earwen mira a su padre aterrada.--- No papí tu sabes que soy Slytherin!! Pero tengo mi lado renegado) Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el otro........ y descuida que no pienso de dejar de traducir (o escribir) historias de Harry x Draco. Entre tu y yo... si lo hago tendre que conseguirme un refugio antinuclear para protegerme de las maldiciones que me mandarían ciertas personitas (Earwen mira de reojo a Nima y a Jean)

**-**

**Loka-Park-Felton: **WOW!!!

juajuajua.... tu review me encanto.... cortito y al pie.... juajuajua.... pos aqui te dejo el otro capitulo, que lo disfrutes!!!

**-**

**kaguya-tsukino : ** ola!!!!!

Yo se que me demore un poquito... pero aqui esta el otro capitulo... espero que te guste también ñ-

**-**

**Ni€a :** una sola cosa para decirte:

Ya estoy leyendo la secuela de "Sleeping Alive"....... Como se te ocurra poner a Harry y a Voldemort como pareja ni tu madre te reconoce cuando acabe contigo........muajajajajajajajajaja

(se ve a Earwen hacer unas respiraciones profundas y murmurar en un lenguaje desconocido) Ya estoy más calmada ¿en que me quede?....... haaa siiii!! ya me acorde

De nada, yo sigo traduciendo, que me encanta! Y lo de porque el dragoncito le pido ayuda a Harry.... bueeeeenoooo.... ejem..... se vera en los proximos capitulo, jejejeje

**-**

**KimmyMalfoy:** anda!! primer review con hipo que recibo. jajajajaja

me disculpas si te respondo a uno solo??? (jejejeje) Gracias! la verdad que si la historia esta muy buena... jejeje y se pondrá mejor. Pero tengo prohibido revelar más información (---Earwen mira ceñuda a Harry--- No se porque te hago caso todavía)

**-**

**Murtilla:** hola!

Mucha razon tienes, jejeje... en los próximos capítulos se vera lo del ritual y en este se explica porque Draco acudio a Harry ;-). Un secretito... se van a poner más tiernos... jejeje

**-**

**Darkita:** Hijita !!!

pos si toy bien... algo más loca de lo normal (lo que ya es mucho : P) pero estoy bien XDD

La familia cada vez crece más... Bill casi se muere cuando le dije que teníamos otro niño ñ.ñ#

Me alegra ver que estas más cuidadosa... por lo que la _mascota_ pude quedarse contigo este fin de semana. Pero desvuélvemelo luego que lo preciso para inspirarme para el próximo capitulo XD

**-**

**Niky-Chan:** wapa!!

aqui te dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste también... dejame saberlo. XD

**-**

**Anny Pervert Snape**: Sobrinita !!!

¿¿¿¿¿como va el viaje??????? ¿Ya te deshiciste del ... ejem.... exceso de equipaje? Tu padre dice que a la poción le falta como una semana de cocción T-T. Que se le va a hacer... resignación.

Aquí dejo el capitulo 2.... espero colgar el próximo en una semana (si Merlin ayuda)... la computadora coopera... y resucito de mis examenes.

**-**

**Morticia Sheldon:** hola !!!

Los Harry/Draco también son mis favoritos (¿se nota mucho =P?), aunque no desprecio un Harry/Severus o un Remus/Sirius, jejejeje.

Espero verte pronto por aquí... y sobre todo que esta historia te siga gustando tanto XDDDD

**-**

**Diabolik:** Otra mortifaga!!

pos que decirte... gracias, gracias, gracias.....jejejeje. Ya enserio ..... gracias miles por el review. Desfruta este capitulo y nos vemos en la Orden.

**-**

**Gala Snape:** Hey!!!

Por lo que ha pasado Draco hasta ahora es casi nada comparado por lo que tendra que pasar... pero como bien dices es una suerte que Harry este por ahi para consolarlo =P

Disfruta la lectura.!

* * *

Ahora pasemos a los anuncios:

En mi profile (porque aqui no me deja) deje la dirección de la Orden de las Mortifagas. Grupo que creamos mi entre cuatro amigas (jejeje... sips.... como dijo Vampy: Como los fundadores de Hogwarts, mujajajajaja)

Esperamos verlos por ahi!!!! Estamos preparando algunos retos y otras sorpresitas.

**

* * *

**

**Disgraceful Rituals**

Capitulo 2   
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó encontrando a su padrino dormido en la silla al lado de su cama. Sonrió y cuidadosamente se sentó. Observó al Slytherin acostado a su lado, todavía dormía y Harry no quiso despertarlo. Estudió la cara del rubio durante unos minutos. ¿Cómo había aprendido a odiar tanto a ese muchacho? Siempre había pensado que Draco había tenido todo en su vida aparentemente perfecta, pero el joven de cabello negro había estado equivocado, tan equivocado… Ahora, él sabía la verdad detrás de la fría máscara de hierro de Draco. Todavía no sabía por qué el rubio lo había escogido a él para que lo ayudara, pero de hecho no le importaba.   
  
Es extraño cuan drásticamente rápido puede cambiar tu opinión sobre alguien, en un parpadeo. Harry había odiado al hijo de Lucius durante tantos años, pero ahora… no ya no sentía ese odio dentro de él. Sentía algo diferente, algo así como compasión y entendimiento, pero ciertamente no era lástima. Draco no querría que tuvieran lástima de él, era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Suspiró y se inclinó ligeramente para quitar un mechón de pelo que caía en la cara de Draco, sin saber realmente porque lo hizo. Draco se acurrucó instintivamente más cerca al toque, lo que sorprendió a Harry.   
  
- ¿Por qué hace eso?- susurró.   
  
- Probablemente porque él ama ser tocado de una manera afectuosa- contestó una voz suavemente.   
  
Harry levantó rápidamente su cabeza y observó a su lado.   
  
- ¿Sirius? No sabía que estabas despierto… Por qué dijiste eso?- Harry se ruborizó.   
  
- Parece que podrás vivir con él después de todo…- el hombre cambió el tema sutilmente.   
  
- Sí, supongo. Él no es tan malo.

- Nunca pensé que te oiría decir esas palabras- se burló Sirius - Siempre pensaste que era un maldito idiota…   
  
- Esto es totalmente diferente… necesito algún tiempo para adaptarme al hecho de que tendré que estar con él casi todo el tiempo- suspiró el Gryffindor.   
  
- Corrección- interrumpió otra voz.   
  
Harry giró su cabeza sorprendido.   
  
- ¿Profesor Dumbledore?- exclamó.   
  
El hombre sonrió.   
  
- Corrección- repitió - Tendrás que estar alrededor de él todo el tiempo.   
  
- ¿Perdón?- Harry dijo bruscamente.   
  
- Tendrás que estar con él TODO el tiempo, Harry. Él está contando contigo ahora…   
  
- ¿Pero qué tengo que hacer?- gimió Harry, sin entender realmente.   
  
- Eso es algo que tu y el Sr. Malfoy debéis deducir solos. Yo no sé nada sobre la actual situación del Sr. Malfoy, es algo que tendrás que averiguar y ayudarlo cuando lo necesite.   
  
- Pero…- protestó Harry.   
  
Fue detenido por un estremecimiento de Draco, que se acurrucó aún más cerca, envolviendo posesivamente con su brazo la cintura delgada del Gryffindor. El moreno suspiró, pero sin embargo sonrió.   
  
- ¿Qué voy ha hacer con él?- murmuró.   
  
- Sólo intenta hacerle sentirse seguro- sonrió el Director.   
  
El chico-que-vivió cabeceó y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Draco.   
  
- Su cuarto en la Torre Este, está listo.- informó Dumbledore. - Los otros estudiantes desayunarán dentro de una media hora, entonces podría ser una buena oportunidad para que se muden allí.   
  
Harry cabeceó.   
  
- Creo que es mejor si ellos no los ven juntos todavía.- dijo Sirius cuidadosamente.   
  
- Lo sé.- Harry suspiró, pero con un destello travieso en sus ojos- Todo los Gryffindors y Slytherins probablemente me matarían…   
  
- Entonces tal vez quisieras despertarlo- sonrió Sirius y apuntó al rubio que se acurrucaba al lado de su ahijado.   
  
Harry suspiró.   
  
- Yo no quiero despertarlo, él está tan relajado ahora- susurró él.   
  
- Tendrás que hacerlo Harry. Los otros estudiantes lo encontrarían muy sospechoso si Sirius y yo no nos presentamos para el desayuno- sonrió Dumbledore.   
  
- Probablemente.- murmuró Harry - Bien, entonces lo despertaré. Deme unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?   
  
Estaba a punto de despertar al muchacho cuando el Director le dió un pequeño consejo.   
  
- Sé gentil Harry, el Sr. Malfoy tiene un caso grave de malhumor matutino…- sus ojos mostraron un destello de entretenimiento.   
  
- Gracias- Harry sonrió abiertamente- ¿Entonces podría despertarlo en privado?   
  
- Claro. Venga Sirius, nosotros esperaremos fuera para llevarlos a su cuarto. Su ropa está en la cama.   
  
- Gracias- murmuró el joven de cabellos negros antes de volver su atención de nuevo al rubio.   
  
Los dos hombres salieron y Harry suspiró. Ahora tenía que despertar al otro muchacho. ¡No le gustó eso! El cuerpo de Draco era agradablemente tibio contra su propio, que le dió un sentimiento de consuelo. Bien, era el momento…   
  
- Draco- dijo Harry suavemente, mientras tocaba cuidadosamente su hombro.   
  
Sin respuesta.   
  
- Draco- dijo nuevamente, un poco más fuerte esta vez, agitándolo suavemente.   
  
Nada.   
  
"Maldición, si que duerme profundamente" pensó.   
  
- ¡Malfoy! -dijo, pellizcando el cuello del muchacho.   
  
El Slytherin gritó y se despertó en seguida, sentándose en la cama.   
  
- Maldtia sea, ¿para qué hiciste eso?- lo regañó.   
  
- Lo siento, tenía que despertarte. Nos mudaremos a la Torre Este…- explicó el Gryffindor serenamente.   
  
- Oh, lo siento, yo tengo…   
  
- ¿Un grave caso de malhumor matutino?   
  
- Sí- admitió severamente.   
  
- Está bien- dijo Harry con calma.   
  
- ¿Por qué nos estamos mudando ahora? ¿Qué hora es?   
  
- Todavía es de mañana, no te preocupes. Lo hacemos ahora porque todos los otros estudiantes están desayunando. Dumbledore no quiere que llamemos la atención, supongo.   
  
- Bien…   
  
Harry salió de la confortable cama, casi lamentando el dejar ese cálido lugar junto a su rival. Tomó su ropa de encima de la cama en la que habían dormido y empezó a vestirse. Cuando notó que Draco lo miraba fijamente, frunció el entrecejo.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te vas a vestir?   
  
- Claro que lo haré, sólo que…- se ruborizó ligeramente.   
  
- ¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta?- Harry sonrió afectadamente.   
  
El rubio dudó.   
  
- Sí- dijo finalmente.   
  
- Oh…- contestó Harry tímidamente.   
  
¡Claro que quería que él se diera la vuelta! No podía permitir que Harry viera las cicatrices y las marcas que sus atormentadores habían dejado en su cuerpo. ¿O estaba sintiéndose avergonzado? Salió despacio de cama y empezó a tomar su ropa.   
  
Harry se reprendió mentalmente por hacer semejante pregunta tonta. Debió de haber supuesto que a Draco no le gustaría que lo observaran así. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan a gusto delante del Slytherin? No era como si fuera su mejor amigo o algo así. Continuó vistiéndose, de espaldas a Draco, para darle algo de privacidad al muchacho.   
  
- Sólo dime cuando estés listo- dijo Harry.   
  
- Lo haré- le respondió.   
  
Unos minutos después, estaban los dos vestidos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde encontraron a Dumbledore y Sirius que los esperaban.   
  
- Ah, aquí están finalmente. Creí que tendría que haberte hechizado para despertarte- se burló Sirius.   
  
- ¡Sirius!- lo amonestó Dumbledore, pero sin embargo sonrió- ¿Nos ponemos en camino? Todos los estudiantes están en el Gran Salón.   
  
Sin esperar una respuesta, él y Sirius se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la Torre Este, esperando que ambos jovenes los siguieran. Ellos se miraron entre si, se encogieron de hombros, y los alcanzaron fácilmente.   
  
Un rato después, se detuvieron delante de una pesada puerta de roble. Los dos adultos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentar a sus estudiantes.   
  
- Ésta es la puerta a la Torre Este. La Torre está protegida con una contraseña, la cual pueden cambiarla si gustan. Sin embargo si ustedes no lo permiten, nadie puede entrar en la Torre sin su permiso, aun si alguien descubre la contraseña- explicó Dumbledore.   
  
- Ni siquiera nosotros podríamos entrar- agregó Sirius.   
  
- La contraseña es 'Lazos de confianza'- informó el Director.   
  
"Eso es bastante apropiado" pensó Harry.   
  
- ¿Qué pasará con las clases?- cuestionó el rubio.   
  
- ¿Estarán volviendo a ellas pronto?- Dumbledore elevó una ceja.   
  
- Eso esperaba, ¿hay algún problema?   
  
- No, claro que no Sr. Malfoy. Sólo tendremos que ajustar sus horarios.   
  
- ¿Ajustar nuestros horarios?- Harry frunció el entrecejo.   
  
- Sí, ustedes estarán uno en compañía del otro tanto como sea posible.   
  
- Pero… sin ofender, pero… ¿por qué?   
  
- Creo que el Sr. Malfoy te lo explicará cuando esté listo para hacerlo.   
  
Harry miró al Slytherin que estaba cambiando su peso nerviosamente de un pie el otro.   
  
- ¿Cómo ajustaremos nuestros horarios?- el moreno estaba curioso.   
  
- Ya he verificado sus materias y la mayoría de ellas son las mismas, sin embargo ustedes están divididos en diferentes clases. El Sr. Malfoy en las de Slytherin y tu en las de Gryffindor. Hay sólo dos materias por cada uno que difieren, por lo que pienso que lo mejor será que abandonen una para que puedan ir a a la otra. La opción de cual van a abandonar depende de ustedes. ¿Cuándo planean asistir a las clases de nuevo?   
  
- No sé- murmuró Harry, mirando Draco- en cuanto Draco esté listo.   
  
- La próxima semana…- dijo Draco rápidamente.   
  
- Bien, entonces consideren que materia dejarán. Díganme por la mañana y entonces ajustaremos sus horarios.   
  
Los muchachos asintieron.   
  
- Ahora, ¿damos un vistazo? - sonrió.   
  
El Director se dió la vuelta enfrentando la puerta.   
  
- ¡Lazos de confianza!- dijo alto y claro.   
  
La puerta se abrió y reveló un cuarto grande con los colores tradicionales de Gryffindor y Slytherin combinados. Era obviamente un cuarto de estudio. Una mesa grande estaba en medio y contra las paredes había estantes con muchos libros viejos y nuevos en ellos. Al fondo del cuarto, había una hoguera con dos sofas delante. Los dos muchachos entraron en el cuarto, echando una mirada alrededor. Era bonito. Estaban demasiado ocupados dando vueltas por allí, acostumbrándose a sus nuevos cuartos, como para ver la sonrisa de Dumbledore. Cuando él aclaró su garganta lo miraron.   
  
- Los dejaré solos. Pienso que tienen mucho que discutir, y siéntanse libres para echar una mirada alrededor de sus nuevos dormitorios- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos azules.   
  
Sirius echaba una mirada alrededor de la torre hasta que Dumbledore tiró de su manga.   
  
- Ahora, vámonos Sirius- dijo - Los muchachos tienen mucho que hablar.   
  
El padrino de Harry entendió la indirecta y abandonó el cuarto junto con el Director. Después que salieran, Harry vió una puerta a cada lado del cuarto del estudio.   
  
"Probablemente las alcobas" pensó.   
  
Draco se sentó en uno de los sofas y suspiró. Se estremeció ligeramente y se acurrucó un poco, abrazándose las rodillas hasta llevarlas al pecho.   
Harry lo miraba de reojo.   
  
"Algo está muy mal" suspiró interiormente.   
  
Caminó hasta el otro sofa y se sentó, apoyándose en su brazo, para poder mirar al rubio. Aún se estremecía y ahora descansaba su frente en las rodillas.   
  
- 'Incendio'- Harry dijo y encendió el fuego.   
  
Draco lo miró, pero no se atrevió a mirar a Harry a los ojos.   
  
- Pienso que necesitamos hablar- dijo Harry.   
  
Había querido agregar 'Draco', pero él no se atrevió a arriesgarse. El rubio se encogió de hombros.   
  
- ¿De qué hay que hablar?- susurró.   
  
- ¿Cómo terminaste así? ¿Por qué me elegiste para ayudarte? Creí que yo era tu némesis- contestó Harry con voz tranquila, sin embargo él estaba impaciente por saber la razón detrás de esto todo.   
  
- Nunca me ha detenido, tu sabes… yo no quise obedecer, yo nunca quise inclinarme ante nadie ni ante el Señor Oscuro, Voldemort- gruñó.   
  
Dijo el nombre como si fuera puro veneno.   
  
- No quise seguirlo, rechacé la marca- continuó - en cuanto a tu ayuda… no fue como si tuviera mucha opción. Debes saber que la mayoría de mis compañeros de Slytherin son hijos de Mortífagos, sería tonto pedirles ayuda viendo que han estado intentando convertirme al lado de Voldemort.   
  
- ¿Pero… Por qué yo? Podrías escoger un Ravenclaw fácilmente o incluso uno de mis compañeros de Gryffindor- Harry agitó su cabeza, sin comprender aún.   
  
El Slytherin rió disimuladamente.   
  
- En realidad eres inocente ¿verdad?- preguntó.   
  
- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- gruñó el moreno.   
  
- ¿No puedes verlo aun cuando está justo delante de ti? ¿Cómo podría acudir a cualquier Gryffindor o incluso un Ravenclaw o un maldito Hufflepuff? Ellos no quieren nada conmigo…   
  
- ¿Y tu piensas que yo sí?- contestó el otro sarcásticamente.   
  
Draco dudó.   
  
- Sé que empezamos mal, pero no sabía a quien acudir… Y yo te digo de nuevo, no es como si yo tuviera mucha opción… fue por una 'influencia'.   
  
- ¿Una influencia?   
  
- Sí, realmente me alegro de que fueras tu, no creo que sobreviviera si hubiera sido alguien más.   
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?   
  
El rubio respiró profundamente.   
  
- Soy parte Veela, P… Harry…- dijo suavemente.   
  
- ¡¿Veela?! ¿Quieres decir que quieres…?   
  
- ¿Unirme? Eso sería perfecto, sí, pero sabes que no puedo forzarte…   
  
- ¿Por qué nadie lo ha notado entonces? Nadie parece realmente atraído por ti, sin ofender, excepto…   
  
- Nadie más que Pansy…- mostró una sonrisa débil - es porque los elfos pusieron una poción de anti-atracción en sus bebidas. Eso ha estado pasando desde el día en que cumplí los 16, desde que mi parte Veela se ha desarrollado totalmente. La poción previene que cualquiera sea atraído por mi debido a mis 'poderes', como los llamo, para que pudiera escoger a mi pareja… también he recibido de vez en cuando pociones para impedir que me abalance sobre mi pareja en medio del vestíbulo. Las pociones fueron preparadas por mi padrino, obviamente.   
  
Harry parecía nervioso.   
  
- ¿Quieres decir que me escogiste a...- él tragó audiblemente- …mi?   
  
- Podrías decirlo de esa manera- Draco suspiró- Pero es tu opción. Nunca te forzaría a… nada… lo siento si te estoy asustando…   
  
- No, no me estás asustando, simplemente es… yo sólo necesito algún tiempo para aceptar la nueva situación…   
  
El silencio cayó entre los dos muchachos. Harry estaba sin palabras; él había sido escogido para unirse con su ex-némesis… Esto estaba poniéndose demasiado raro.   
  
- Uhm… ¿Draco?- dijo Harry suavemente.   
  
- ¿Sí?   
  
- ¿Es posible que la poción se desgaste?   
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?   
  
- Quiero decir…- se ruborizó - He estado tomando la poción por mucho tiempo, ¿los efectos realmente podrían desgastarse?   
  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?   
  
- Porque no me sentí incómodo cuando dormí a tu lado y eso…- admitió con un rubor profundo.   
  
Draco sonrió. No una sonrisa altiva o una sonrisa de desprecio, sólo una sonrisa, realmente genuina.   
  
- ¿Quieres ver el resto del ala?- sugirió, poniéndose de pie, cambiando el tema.   
  
- Seguro.- Harry cabeceó y se puso de pie.   
  
Se dirigieron a la puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la habitación.   
Detrás de ella, había una alcoba grande con una cama de cuatro postes, un armario grande y una ventana con una buena vista a las tierras de Hogwarts. El cuarto estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin. No hablaron; se limitaron a mirar alrededor. El baúl de Draco estaba al final de la cama y Harry se sentó cuidadosamente en él, mirando al rubio para ver si estaba de acuerdo. El Slytherin notó como el moreno se sentaba, pero no dijo nada. El bául era suficientemente fuerte.   
  
- Es bonito- comentó Harry, no sabiendo qué más decir.   
  
- Sí, creo que sí…- asintió Draco- ¿Quieres ver tu cuarto?   
  
- De acuerdo- convino el otro.   
  
Se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el cuarto de Draco. El cuarto de Harry era idéntico al de Draco; sólo que estaba decorado con los colores de Gryffindor.   
  
- ¡Estupendo!- jadeó el rubio.   
  
- Es casi igual- Harry se encogió de hombros.- Sólo los colores son diferentes…   
  
- Lo sé, pero…- susurró Draco- es solo que hay algo sobre él… es tan… tu…   
  
Harry se ruborizó, sin saber que decir.   
  
- ¿Por qué te ruborizaste?- cuestionó el rubio.   
  
- No tengo ni idea…- murmuró él - Ahora, sobre esos horarios… ¿Qué materias tienes que yo no tenga?   
  
- Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas… ¿Y tu?   
  
- Adivinación y Post-cognición. ¿Cuál te gustaría dejar?   
  
- Aritmancia…- dijo resueltamente - ¿Tu?   
  
- Adivinación- gimió Harry, recibiendo una risita de Draco- es condenadamente aburrido…   
  
- Bien, creo que está resuelto. Yo asistiré a la Post-cognición y tu tomarás Runas Antiguas…- Draco decidió.   
  
- Ningún problema… ¿de que se trata Runas Antiguas, realmente?- quiso saber.   
  
- Es sobre leer las Runas Antiguas, no puedo decir mucho más sobre eso- se encogió de hombros, - La S… uhm… Granger también toma esa clase…   
  
- Ella está tomando cada materia- Harry se rió entre dientes.   
  
- Cierto, pero ella es un estudiante inteligente- admitió - Incluso para una sangre-sucia...   
  
Se cubrió la boca con sus manos, mirando a Harry.   
  
- Lo siento- se disculpó - Yo no debí haber dicho eso…   
  
- ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Nunca lo has hecho antes…- Harry estaba confundido.   
  
- ¿P… Harry, realmente comprendes lo que va a pasar? Eres mi Elegido… nunca te permitiré irte -explicó- aun cuando me rechaces, nunca tendré a nadie más… Pero eso no significa que me rendiré… Pero eso no significa que tendrás que alejarte de tus amigos, porque sé que no podrías. Y haré todo para mantener a mi pareja feliz…   
  
Harry no había pensado sobre eso todavía. ¡Él estaba atado a Draco para el resto de su vida! ¿Pero… Por qué eso no lo molestaba ni un poco? ¿Realmente le gustaba estar alrededor de él? ¿O era debido a los poderes Veela de Draco? Él no lo sabía exactamente…   
  
Harry quería saber sobre esos sueños que tubo, ¿por qué Draco había sido maltratado? ¿Por quién? Pero no se atrevió a preguntar, no todavía…   
  
- ¿Uhm… Draco?- Harry despertó suavemente al rubio de sus pensamientos - ¿podrías darme un poco de información sobre Runas Antiguas? No quiero retrasarme…   
  
- Claro- asintió el rubio- ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo con Post-cognición?   
  
- Seguro…   
  
Fueron a buscar sus libros y se sentarón a la mesa en la sala. Sin clases hasta la próxima semana…   
  
"Probablemente Hermione traerá mi tarea" suspiró Harry interiormente.   
  
No quería pensar sobre eso ahora; había otras cosas por las que preocuparse. A saber, la salud de Draco y su… unión…   
  
…

---------------------------------

Fin del capitulo 2

¿Que les pareció? Si se portan bien con los reviews subire el siguiente capitulo pasado mañana. Ya esta pronto... asi que ya saben que hacer =P


	3. Capitulo 3: Superandolo Juntos

**Hola!! **

Si que se portaron bien. Así da gusto escribir!! jejeje Y como lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el capitulo 3. Para el placer de la mayoria de ustedes en este capitulo hay un poco más de acercamiento entre este par. (Aunque el capitulo 4 es mucho mejor, muajajajaja)

Primero lo primero. Las contestaciones de sus hermosos reviews. Gracias a todas, la verdad es que me emociona mucho la dedicación que ponen.

...

**Anny Pervert Snape:** Sobrinita! ¿¿Estas más despierta hoy?? n.

¿¿¿¿¿ Tu ?????? ¿¿¿ Un angel ??? muajajajajajaja (Earwen se sostiene las costillas, que comienzan a dolerle de tanto reir)

Aqui te dejo tu premio........ jajajajaja angel jajajajajajaja .... (Earwen cae al suelo de tanto reirse) jajajajaja

Ay! ya .... inspiro.... jijiji... expiro.... inspiro... ya.... creo que ya estoy mejor.... Bien, como fuiste una buena niña aqui te dejo tu premio. Disfruta el capitulo.

...

**Diabolik:** Me encantan tus reviews!!! ;-)

Cortitos y contundentes. Gracias, diablito!! Espero verte en la Orden.... me gusto tu capitulo de "Intento de historia" . Algo enredado pero muy gracioso.

Te veo pronto y gracias de nuevo. Disfruta del capitulo.

...

**ni€a:** o.O roce?????? con TOM ?????

(Earwen saca su varita y le apunta directamente entre los ojos a Ni€a) ¿¿¿ Tu te has estado hablando con mi hermana verdad??? Esto es una conspiración en mi contra !!!!!! Mucho cuidado con los dichosos rocecitos entre esos dos. Soy capaz de capar a papá si se atreve a separar a Harry y a Sev.

Aqui te dejo el capitulo.... como te has portado bien... en fin que no te lo puedo negar. ¿¿ Tu pensando en cosas pervertidas?? naaaaa.... no me lo creo =P

...

**El Merodeador:** Hola!!!

Pues sip, creo que Dragon se inspiro en Atraccion Magnetica para este fic. Estuve discutiendo tus objetivos con Harry y parece que esta de acuerdo en casi todo. Con lo de matar a Lucius dice que no tiene problemas... pero que te apures porque Severus hace un rato estaba murmurando algo de que sono como a "tortura", "Lucius", "muerte lenta" y "mansión Malfoy", no creo que esas palabras en una sola frase sean un buen augurio O.o

Con lo de matar a Voldemort, tampoco tiene problemas. Aunque yo si. Cuidado con lo que le haces a **mi** papá.

Y con respecto a lo del regalo y el porque se los quieres dar.... bueno .... todavía no me contesta.... cayo inconsciente y todavía no logro reanimarlo. Draco esta en pleno ataque de risa por lo que tampoco me ha contestado. Creo que los has puesto a pensar a futuro... jejejeje.... PIDO SER LA MADRINA!!!! XDDDDDD

...

**Náyade:** Hola wapa!

jajajajaja... gracias a la tontería momentánea aqui tienes otro capitulo =P Por mi que te siga atacando de vez en cuando que me podre más que feliz XD

La parate triste de todo esto, es que sí he tratado de escribirle a la autora... pero tiene la casilla saturada... asi que seguire insistiendo. A terca no me va a ganar, jejejeje.

Gracias por los cumplidos, aqui dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

...

**kaguya-tsukino:** Que extraño nick! ¿Me iluminarías con la explicación de que significa?

Creeme que no eres la única. Poción o no poción, no creo que uno se pueda resistir mucho al pequeño de los Malfoy XD

hummmm.... mejor lo dejamos aqui antes que mi perversa mente empiece a trabajar de nuevo. XDDDD Gracias por el review, disfruta del capitulo.

...

**Nima:** PRIMI !!!!

Pues sip, tu eres super rapida para leer y betear lo que te mando... jejeje.... cuestion de talento mi niña. El capitulo 4 lo tengo a medio traducir T.T . Me esta llevando más tiempo de lo que creí. Y eso que es más o menos igual de largo que estos. =P En cuanto lo tenga te lo paso.

Lo lo de que los del ciber se rien cuando voy es unicamente porque somos un par de payasas. jejejejeje.... que se le va a hacer...

...

**Darkita**: Hija mia !!

Hay que convencer a tu hermano (Alex) para que se lea alguno de los capitulos.... jejeje.... Y con respecto a Kris... menos mal que fue por eso... crei que ya habia renegado de ser hijo mio. T.T

Y con respecto a lo que dices de que es una mezcla de esos fics... buenoo..... definitivamente se inspiro en Atraccion Magnetica para escribirlo.... pero de lazos protectores.... no se. O estamos hablando de dos fics diferentes o no le encuentro el parecido. En fin ya me lo explicara. Nos vemos en linea mi niña.

...

**Erica:** Hey!!

Ya ves, lo bueno de escribir fan fics es que le puedes dar vuelta a la historia, a los personajes y hasta lo que se supone que es el pasado y al final puede resultar que ... Harry es el heredero de Huffelpuff ... Draco un novio de Neville (muajajaja.... para desgracia de Sailor).... Dumbledore un muggle.... Voldemort asesor de modas y los mortifagos visten de verde limon (no recuerdo donde leí eso pero me hizo mucha gracia) Asi que no te extrañe que esta vez Draco se un Veela. XDD

¿Que es post-cognicion? Ni la más palida idea.... le preguntare a Dragon.... pero no prometo tener una respuesta rapido.

...

**Murtilla: **Hola !!

Pues si, los rituales tienen que ver con que Draco se Veela... no exactamente por serlo, sino por su eleccion. De todas maneras en este capitulo se explica eso XDDD

No eres la única sorpendida de que Sirius este de acuerdo con esto, lo ayude, y para colmo los proteja de los demas... yo todavía no me recupero de la impresión. O.O

Y lo que le hizo Lucius a Draco.... bueno.... es que el muy ----(frase censurada por alto contenido de palabras mal sonantes)------- de Lucius al pequeño Draco... grrrrrr..... es irrepetible. Aunque sin llegar a ser muy descriptivo (gracias a dios) en los proximos capitulos te enteraras.

...

Me faltan contestar unos cuantos review... pero no me da tiempo... o los contesto o publico el capiutlo... ¿¿ustedes que dicen??

Prometo contestarlos la proxima

* * *

Capitulo 3  
  
Harry se estiró. Estaba incómodo por estar sentado en esa silla para tanto tiempo.   
  
- Tempus- dijo   
  
- 17 horas 50 minutos - dijo el reloj.   
  
El estómago de Harry retumbó. Estaba hambriento… No había almorzado, Draco tampoco, habían estado estudiando todo el tiempo.   
  
- ¿Draco, quieres cenar algo?- preguntó.   
  
No respondió.   
  
- ¿Draco?- repitió Harry, mirando a su lado.   
  
El rubio se había dormido sobre sus libros. El joven moreno suspiró feliz, sonriendo al joven dormido a su lado.   
  
- Oh Dobby!- llamó Harry.   
  
Con una explosión, el pequeño elfo doméstico apareció.   
  
- ¡Sí, Sr. Harry Potter, señor!- se inclinó- ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby, por usted, señor?   
  
- ¿Nos podrías traer algo para cenar, Dobby?   
  
- Claro, señor, Harry Potter, señor - Dobby cabeceó frenéticamente - ¿Qué le gustaría al Sr. Harry Potter, señor?"   
  
- Sólo tráeme algo ligero…- dijo Harry- ¿Y podrías traer los favoritos de Draco? Tu eras su elfo doméstico ¿verdad?   
  
- Sí, señor, Harry Potter, señor. Dobby traerá la cena del Señor Harry Potter y del amo Draco inmediatamente…- cabeceó y desapareció con un estallido.   
  
Harry sonrió. Dobby a veces era tan cómico. Ahora, a despertar a Draco…   
  
- Draco- Harry lo agitó suavemente- Despierta...   
  
- Mmm…- Draco se quejó abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?   
  
- La cena está en camino- dijo Harry suavemente.   
  
- ¿La cena?-la ceja del rubio se arqueó- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? Algo ligero espero…   
  
- Hice que Dobby prepare tus favoritos- sonrió el moreno.   
  
- ¿Cómo sabes lo que me gusta?   
  
- No lo sé, Dobby sabría…   
  
- Oh sí, claro… ¿Qué hora es?   
  
- Casi las seis.   
  
- Nos saltamos el almuerzo- Draco frunció los labios.   
  
- Te ves dulce cuando haces eso.- suspiró Harry.   
  
Sus ojos se ensancharon y apretó sus manos sobre su boca, sin creer apenas lo que dijo. Draco parecía un poco sobresaltado, pero luego sonrió abiertamente.   
  
- Bien, bien, parece que la poción de rechazo está empezando a desgastarse…- susurró él, pero bastante alto como para permitir que Harry lo oyera.   
  
El moreno se ruborizó profundamente. En ese mismo momento, Dobby apareció en la sala trayendo los platos.   
  
- Aquí esta su cena, Amo Draco y Sr. Harry Potter, señores.- el elfo dejó cuidadosamente los platos sobre la mesa y con un estallido desapareció.   
  
Harry soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo, salvado por el elfo doméstico… Despejo la mesa de sus libros y los libros de Draco, y observó la comida en los platos. Simplemente lo que necesitaba…   
  
- Fruta fresca- sonrió abiertamente.   
  
- Y mi favorito- agregó Draco.   
  
- ¿Te gusta la fruta?- Harry elevó una ceja.   
  
- Sí … es una comida ligera…- se encogió de hombros.   
  
- Entonces comencemos.   
  
Comieron en el silencio; Harry estaba reviviendo las escenas en el hospital una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se preguntó qué le hizo tomar aquella decisión… la decisión de ayudar Draco.   
  
Ellos habían sido enemigos durante 6 años, y todo había cambiado tan rápido como había empezado en su primer año. Harry pestañeó y suspiró. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de pesar? ¿El pesar porque él no había aceptado su oferta en el primer año? ¿Que habían sido los rivales por tanto tiempo? Él no lo sabía… ¿Y si hubieran empezado equivocadamente? ¿El Sombrero Seleccionador lo hubiera puesto entonces en Slytherin? ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera unido a los Slytherins? ¿Habría sido tan amigo de Hermione y Ron? ¿O se habría unido al Lado Oscuro?   
Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por un toque ligero en su hombro.   
  
- ¿Harry?   
  
- ¿Huh?- Harry miró a su lado, viendo dentro de los hermosos ojos grises de Draco; nunca había notado cuan bonitos realmente eran…   
  
- Has estado estado jugando con tu comida durante 10 minutos, ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó el rubio suavemente.   
  
-No, Draco… realmente… yo simplemente estaba pensando…   
  
El moreno había notado la mirada en los ojos de Draco, lleno de preocupación, no piedad, sino empatía… Cuando Draco frunció el entrecejo con preocupación, se oscurecieron un poco, nublándose, desapareciendo la chispa de ellos…   
  
- ¡Merlín!- jadeó Harry- ¡Tus ojos son magníficos!   
  
De repente, pestañeó y se llevó una mano a su boca.   
  
- ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- susurró.   
  
- Sí, lo hiciste- el rubio repitió en un tono bajo- creo que la poción realmente está empezando a desgastarse…   
  
-Yo… yo…- Harry tartamudeó.   
  
- ¿Te sientes incómodo por ello?   
  
- Bien no… quiero decir sí… no… maldición, ni siquiera lo sé!- Harry puso sus manos sobre su cabeza - lo siento, Draco, simplemente es…   
  
- Shh… está bien… entiendo- lo calmó.   
  
De repente, el Slytherin bostezó.   
  
- ¿Cansado?- preguntó el muchacho de verde mirada con una sonrisa burlona.   
  
- Sí… yo estoy exhausto…- admitió.   
  
Un silencio doloroso cayó entre los jovenes de 6º.   
  
- ¿Quieres que …?- Harry se ruborizó.   
  
- ¿Duermas conmigo?- Draco sonrió cansadamente - sé que hay mucho en tu mente, puedo decirte que… yo no te molestaré con eso… no esta noche al menos… Si algo pasa, te despertaré, lo prometo…   
  
El otro muchacho cabeceó.   
  
- Buenas noches, Harry - dijo el rubio suavemente, levantándose de su silla.   
  
El moreno también se puso de pie. Cuando Draco se dio la vuelta, Harry agarró su manga. El rubio lo miró por encima de su hombro y lo enfrentó, una mirada llena de preguntas en sus rasgos pálidos.   
  
Harry sonrió y suavemente besó su frente.   
  
- Buenas noches, Draco- susurró.   
  
Draco sonrió y dejó el cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio. Harry no supo por qué lo había hecho, quizá era la atracción Veela empujándolo, pero no se preocupó. Había seguido su corazón y su corazón le había dicho que le diera un casto beso de buenas noches a Draco. Se sonrió y se fue a su dormitorio, él también estaba bastante cansado.   
  
…   
  
…   
  
- Despierta, Harry- algo siseó en su oreja.   
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron exaltados.   
  
- Voldemort!- siseó furiosamente.   
  
Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba atado; no podía moverse ni un centímetro ni siquiera.   
  
"Draco" relampagueó en su cabeza.   
  
Gruñó, si algo le hubiera pasado …   
  
- ¿Dónde está Draco?- gritó en la cara de Voldemort.   
  
- ¿Te refieres a eso de allí?- siseó, apuntando a un desnudo y ensangrentado joven que yacía en el suelo al otro lado del cuarto.   
  
- ¡Draco!- gritó Harry.   
  
Sentía su furia crecer.   
  
- ¿Qué le has hecho?- le exigió.   
  
- Nada realmente, solo lo hemos castigado por unirse contigo. Ibamos a proceder con el ritual de Mortífago, pero temo que en ese estado no podrá- dijo Lucius despreocupadamente, acercándose a su Señor Oscuro.   
  
- ¿Su unión conmigo?- preguntó Harry cautelosamente, toda su atención todavía en el rubio inconsciente en el otro lado - Pero nosotros no hemos…   
  
- ¿No lo hicieron?- los ojos de Lucius estrecharon.   
  
- ¡Idiota!- siseó Voldemort con impaciencia en el oído de Lucius - Ellos deben de haber establecido algún tipo de enlace entre ellos… Por qué no me informaste sobre esto… este desagradable tema?   
  
- Lord Voldemort- dijo Lucius serenamente - yo no sabía sobre esto tampoco…   
  
- Oh…- dijo Voldemort silenciosamente.   
  
- ¿Debemos marcarlo ahora con la Marca Oscura, mi Señor?"   
  
- No, está demasiado débil… le daremos otra semana antes de que terminemos con el ritual… - declaró.   
  
Harry miraba uno y a otro. No podía decidirse a quien encontraba más repugnante…   
  
- Reasumiremos el castigo - decidió el Señor Oscuro- Lucius, hazle arrepentirse de su decisión de unirse con Potter…   
  
- Sí, mi Señor - el hombre rubio sonrió abiertamente.   
  
- ¡No es como si él tuviera opción!- se oyó gritar a Harry - ¡Su parte Veela! ¡El destino escogió por él! ¡No es SU culpa!   
  
- ¡Él siempre tiene opción! - gritó Lucius- ¡Él ya no es más mi hijo! ¡Y será castigado!   
  
Harry vió horrorizado cuando Lucius apuntó su vara al pequeño rubio en el suelo.   
  
- CRUCIO! - gritó.   
  
- ¡No! Draco! DRACO!- gritó el moreno.   
  
…   
  
…   
  
Harry se despertó con un grito; se sentó en su cama, sudando, estremeciéndose y temblando. Alcanzó sus gafas y se las puso. Sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos, su cicatriz le dolía…   
  
- ¡Voldemort!- masculló.   
  
De repente, se espabiló.   
  
- ¡Draco!- jadeó.   
  
Saltó fuera de la cama y corrió fuera del cuarto.   
  
…   
  
…   
  
Draco se despertó inmediatamente cuando oyó que Harry gritaba.   
  
- ¿Qué mierda pasa?- frunció el entrecejo.   
  
Entonces recordó la cicatriz de Harry que podría estar doliéndole, anunciando otro sueño premonitorio.   
  
- ¡Harry!- gritó.   
  
Salió rápidamente de la cama y corrió a toda velocidad fuera de su dormitorio.   
  
…   
  
…   
  
- ¡Draco!   
  
- ¡Harry!   
  
De repente, los dos muchachos se chocaron en medio de la sala.   
  
- Ay…- gimieron los dos cuando golpearon las cabezas y se cayeron al suelo.   
  
- ¡Luminus! - dijo Harry, alumbrando la habitación.   
  
Los muchachos se miraron, los dos estaban borde de un ataque de pánico, pero ahora que estaban frente a frente, parecía que se habían tranquilizado un poco.   
  
- Draco…- dijo Harry suavemente, abrazándolo.   
  
El rubio estaba un poco sorprendido por la súbita reacción, pero agradeció el contacto del cuerpo tibio.   
  
- ¡Merlín! Estás temblando Harry- jadeó Draco moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo en la espalda de Harry de una manera reconfortante.   
  
- ¿Draco, estas bien?- murmuró Harry   
  
- ¿Sí, estoy bien, pero tu…?   
  
Harry detuvo a Draco.   
  
- Estoy bien, Draco, solo he tenido de nuevo uno de esos sueños…- suspiró, acurrucándose contra el Slytherin.   
  
- ¿Sobre qué era?- susurró el rubio, tragando audiblemente.   
  
Harry empezó a contarle su sueño; parecía asustar bastante a Draco. El rubio tembló para cuando el otro terminó de contarle el sueño.   
  
- Tengo miedo, Harry- admitió el Slytherin.   
  
- Lo sé, Draco, lo sé.- murmuró Harry, levantando consigo al Veela del suelo - no voy a permitir que nada te pase… te lo prometo…   
  
Draco se aferró a Harry como si no hubiera mañana. Estaba aterrado.   
  
Aterrado de lo que podía pasar.   
  
- ¿Harry?   
  
- ¿Sí?   
  
- ¿Tu… dormirías esta noche conmigo?   
  
Parecía una pregunta infantil, pero Harry podía sentir el terror y la incertidumbre en la pregunta de Draco.   
  
"Sólo hazle sentirse seguro…" le había dicho Dumbledore.   
  
- Seguro.- Harry cabeceó y se dirigió con el otro al dormitorio de Draco.   
  
- Nocturnis.- murmuró y la luz del cuarto se apagó.   
  
Unos minutos después, estaban los dos en la cama… Draco se acurrucó contra el pecho de Harry y el Muchacho-que-vivió tenía sus brazos envueltos herméticamente alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Movió una mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de una manera tranquilizante, el rubio suspiró.   
  
- ¿Harry?- susurró suavemente.   
  
- ¿Hmm?- el joven moreno entorno sus ojos.   
  
- ¿Te duele tu cicatriz?   
  
Harry no podía verlo muy bien, pero supo que la preocupación brillaba en esos magníficos ojos de color plata. Realmente se sentía… amado y necesitado…   
  
- Ya no- susurró Harry en respuesta, pero admitió - lo hacia cuando me desperté del sueño…   
  
Pudo sentir como el rubio asentía sobre su pecho.   
  
- ¡No permitiré que te hieran, Draco!   
  
- Lo sé… te creo…   
  
Harry sonrió y besó el pelo rubio suave como la seda de Draco.   
  
- Duerme…- dijo Harry suavemente.   
  
Otra asentimiento y entonces ambos muchachos pronto durmieron apaciblemente.   
  
…   
  
…   
  
A la mañana siguiente, Draco se despertó. Estaba apoyado a medias encima del pecho desnudo del Gryffindor, su cabeza descansaba bajo la barbilla de Harry. Elevó su cabeza y vió como Harry lo miraba tras sus lentes.   
  
- No creí que ya estuvieras despierto- susurró.   
  
- Desde hace un rato, estaba escuchando tu respiración… es… calmante- Harry susurró en respuesta.   
  
Entonces el rubio notó que la mano del muchacho todavía descansaba en la parte baja de su espalda; le gustó eso…   
  
"Por lo menos no lo asust" pensó a él.   
  
- ¿Qué hora es, Harry?- inquirió suavemente.   
  
- Tempus- dijo Harry.   
  
- 7 horas 53 minutos   
  
- Casi la hora del desayuno -sonrió Harry al Slytherin bajo él.   
  
- No podemos bajar al Gran Salón…- señaló el rubio.   
  
- Lo sé, Draco - Harry sonrió - Oh Dobby!   
  
Con un estallido el elfo apareció en la alcoba.   
  
- ¿Sí, señor, Harry Potter, señor? ¿Que puedo hac…?- sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vió a Harry y Draco en una cama.   
  
El elfo se dió vuelta y empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.   
  
- ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!- decía mientras golpeaba su cabeza - Dobby no debió de haber visto esto! Dobby malo!   
  
Harry suspiró resignado, desenredándose de Draco, que se quejó por la pérdida del calor de ese cuerpo. El moreno sostuvo el hombro de Dobby y le dió un tirón alejándolo de la pared.   
  
- No hagas eso- dijo firmemente- No has visto nada ofensivo.   
  
Dobby lo miró.   
  
- ¡Pero, señor, usted estaba en la cama con el Amo Draco, señor…- dijo dócilmente - ¡Dobby se castigará, señor! Él no debió haber visto esto…   
  
- ¡Dobby!- un grito ronco de Draco vino desde la cama - ¡Basta! ¡Nada ESTABA mal!   
  
Dobby miró al rubio en la cama.   
  
- ¿Nos traerías por favor, el desayuno? - preguntó el Slytherin suavemente.   
  
- ¡Sí Amo Draco!- dijo Dobby y desapareció con un estallido.   
  
Harry volvió a la cama, resbalando entre las tíbias sabanas. Se estiró y descansó su cabeza en la suave almohada, liberando un suspiro. Draco se movió más cerca y se acurrucó de nuevo en el pecho de Harry, envolviéndolo con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho.   
  
- ¡Mío!- murmuró.   
  
- ¿Nos estamos poniendo posesivos?- preguntó el muchacho-que-vivió con un ligero estremecimiento en su voz.   
  
- Los Veela siempre son posesivos.- murmuró Draco, observando a Harry.   
  
Una explosión anunció la llegada de Dobby.   
  
- El desayuno- dijo deprisa, poniendo la bandeja en una mesa pequeña y desapareciendo de nuevo.   
  
- Supongo que realmente lo asustamos - Harry se rió entre dientes moviendo sus dedos sobre los lados del rubio haciéndole cosquillas.   
  
- Se siente bien…- murmuró Draco, cerrando sus ojos - ¿Harry? Tengo hambre… Pero no quiero que tu o yo salgamos de la cama, estas tan cómodo y tíbio…   
  
- Bien entonces… Accio bandeja- sonrió abiertamente.   
  
El plato flotó hacia él y lo tomó con ambas manos.   
  
- Siéntate, Draco- dijo suavemente.   
  
El rubio obedeció y puso una almohada detrás de su espalda para estar más cómodo. El Gryffindor puso la bandeja entre ellos y agarró una manzana.   
  
- ¡Harry!- Draco gimoteó - yo quería esa…   
  
Harry hizo una mueca y se la ofreció.   
  
- Puedes tener una mordida, si quieres- murmuro él.   
  
Draco sonrió burlonamente y mordió un pedazo grande de la manzana. El jugo corrió por su barbilla dónde Harry lo recogió con dos de sus dedos. El rubio lo miró por un momento, tragando el pedazo de manzana; envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor de la delgada muñeca de Harry y tomo los dos dedos en su boca, disfrutando del sabor, chupándolos ligeramente.   
  
La respiración de Harry era agitada cuando Draco tomó sus dedos en su boca y chupó en ellos. Sus ojos se habían entornado.   
  
- ¡Sr. Malfoy, detenga eso inmediatamente!- ordenó una voz fuertemente.   
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron rápidamente y casi gritó.   
  
- ¡Profesor Snape!- jadeó.   
  
Draco sonrió afectadamente y dio una última lamida a los dedos de Harry antes de soltarlos.   
  
- ¿Oh Severus, madura! - se rió entre dientes- De todas formas ¿cómo conseguiste entrar aquí? Dumbledore dijo que nadie podría entrar en el ala sin nuestro permiso.   
  
- Me aparecí, Sr. Malfoy. Sólo lo uso cuando pienso que es completamente necesario…- Snape sonrió desdeñosamente.   
  
- ¿Y crees que nos gusta que aparezcas así? ¿Qué tal si nosotros estuviéramos…- Draco sonrió burlón.   
  
- ¡Suficiente información, Sr. Malfoy! - Snape desechó la frase de su ahijado fríamente.   
  
Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reventar de risa, ¿Eso era un sonrojo en la cara de Snape? Cuando Draco había mencionado…   
  
Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon, ¿Y si ellos hubieran estado…? Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero ninguno de los Slytherins pareció notarlo.   
  
- Sin embargo ES Potter, le aconsejo que no LO EMPUJE, Sr. Malfoy.- dijo Snape fríamente- No queremos a un descontrolado Veela y a su pareja por ahí sueltos ¿no es así?   
  
- Sí, Severus- suspiró Draco- Ahora ¿Qué hay de nuestros horarios y nuestras tareas?   
  
- Me aseguraré que tengan sus deberes a la hora del almuerzo.- dijo Snape - Y en cuanto a usted, Sr. Potter, me aseguraré que Black se encargue…   
  
Se dió vuelta para salir.   
  
- Severus…- el rubio pronunció con lentitud - ¿Sobre nuestros nuevos horarios?   
  
- El Profesor Dumbledore les hará una visita después del desayuno- gruñó y luego desapareció.   
  
Cuando su padrino se fue, Draco estalló en una carcajada. Cuando Harry no se rió con él, se detuvo abruptamente y miró al que pronto sería su pareja.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- frunció el entrecejo.   
  
- Y si… ¿Y si Snape hubiera llegado mientras estabamos… tu sabes…?- el Gryffindor se ruborizó.   
  
- Es muy pronto…- susurró Draco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry.- No estás listo para hacerlo y yo nunca te empujaría a nada que no quisieras libremente…   
  
Besó suavemente la sien de Harry.   
  
- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Harry- dijo suavemente - Eres todo para mí…   
  
El joven moreno suspiró y se acurrucó en el abrazo.   
  
- Lo sé…- suspiró, cerrando los ojos - lo se

* * *

Por aqui me quedo esta ves...

Gracias por leer y por los Reviews


	4. Capitulo 4: La Aparicion del Veela

**Holas!!! aqui vengo con el Capitulo 4**

...

Comencemos con las respuestas, de los atrasados (mil perdones de nuevo... pero es que o los respondía o publicaba el capitulo =P) y de los nuevos.

La verdad es que se portaron muy bien con los reviews, jejejeje

...

**Loka-Park-Felton:** buenas!!

Gracias! y sip... como ves se portaron muy bien con los reviews del capitulo 2 y del 3 también. =P Aqui esta el otro capitulo este esta más jugoso... jejejeje

Disfrutalo!!!

...

**Rakshasa:** hey!!

Te dire que no eres la única que le encantaría que ese veela se decidiese por otro que no fuera el moreno... jejejeje.... pero que se le va a hacer... jejejeje.... además que hacemos con Harry si no (naaa.... mejor no me digas... ya mi retorcida mente me ha dado algunas ideas)

...

**Chiquinkira** : Hola!!

Ya quería un review tuyo... jejeje.... es que son muy divertidos =P

Atracción Magnetica también es uno de mis favoritos. (Earwen se pierde en sus pensamientos y pone cara de tonta.... suspiro....) Te veo pronto y espero que este capitulo también te guste... jejeje.... este cap. esta muy entretenido.

...

**Cyndi-chan:** hola niña!!

Bueno... gracias... aunque para ser sinceros no es **mi** historia... yo solo la traduzco. XDDD

Y sip, es atrapante ... tanto que estoy por entrar en colapso porque Dragon no ha subido más capitulos. Creo que no llegara viva al matrimonio si no sube pronto algun otro capitulo. jejejejeje

...

**Ayame**: hey!

Como no... cuando quieras te doy la direccion... dame tu mail que te la mando. Pero espero que me sigas leyendo T-T , no me abandones!!!!

...

**Anny Pervert Snape:** Sobrina!!

O.o ¿¿¿¿ Tu diciendo esas cosas del SANTO de tu padre???? Deja que le cuente a tu madre.

Aunque tienes razon, ¡¡como se atrevio!! hay que buscarle algo que lo entretenga, tal vez asi deje de meterse donde no lo llaman =P

Espero hablar contigo pronto, jejeje. Y prepara el babero que con este capitulo lo vas a precisar.

...

**Darkita:** ¿Adivina que? hoy también parezco foco de navidad. Aaaaaah!!!!! ya perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces se me desconecto el msn.... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

O.O que tu que??? Y despues tienes cara de decirme que no eres una interesada =P y me remito a las pruebas... "se despide tu "hermosa hija" ke te ker emucho y te kerra mas si actualizas"

Esas son tus palabras textuales.... o.O ahora dime que no... a ver si te da la cara... jijijijijiji

Hijita linda, tienes razon.... pero mejor calmate, porque entre tu y tu prima van a terminar con la salud de Sev.... y lo necesito vivo y lo más sano posible.

He estado pensando y ya se que te voy a regalar para el dia del niño..... ¿que te parece tu propio Dementor?

...

**Murtilla:** Hola wapa!

Creo que debe haber sido una de las pocas veces que Severus se ha sonrojado en su vida. Pero merecido lo tenía por aparecerse asi. Draco tiene razon, ¿y si llega aparecerse en un momento más ...... ejem...... intimo? jajajajajajajajajajajaja ESO SI QUE ES UN MOMENTO KODAK jajajajajajajaja

Gracias a dios, Draco es más hermoso que Gollum... iiikkk .... dios eso me dio una imagen mental que demorara en borrarse (Necestio fan arts!!!!!! Earwen sale corriendo)

Una preguntita: ¿el mail que aparece en tus reviews es tu msn? si es así, ¿te importa si te agrego a mi lista? Una más para volver locos a los del ciber XDDD

Bueno con este capitulo me demore un poquito más pero aqui esta. Disfrutalo!!

...

**Ni€a:** hey!!

Me alegra la noticia!! Nuevos capitulos de tus fics!!!! uiiiiiiiiiiii...... que felicidad!! O.o solo espero no llevarme un susto con Nueva identidad. ¿¿Tu y mi hermana de veras me quieren matar ?? Dios se reproduces los Tom/Harry.... en fin.... cada uno con lo suyo..... solo espero que no me pase lo mismo que con los Severus / Harry.... (Earwen se sonroja al recordar) no puedo creer que me haya hecho adicta a ellos.... ais!!

Ojala no te haya hecho esperar mucho por este capitulo XDDD Que lo disfrutes!!!

...

**kaguya-tsukino:** Muchas gracias por la explicación! XDDD

¿¿Tu que hubieras creido que pasaba si estabas en el lugar de Dobby?? =P jejejeje

Y Snape sonrojado, hummmm, algo que no se ve todos los días. Hay que aprovecharlo. (quiero fotos! quiero fotos! quiero fotos! quiero fotos! quiero fotos!)

Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Disfrutalo!!

...

**mickaelle:**Yo no he sido T-T , yo solo traduzco la historia. Pero muchas gracias.

Dragon (la autora) en este momento tiene medio olvidada esta historia porque esta concertada en otras. Pero ya la estoy persiguiendo para que escriba algo =P

Y no te preocupes que mientras pueda siguire actualizando.

...

**Devil Lady Hitokiri:** Otro demoñito, jijiji

O.o ¿¿Severus?? ¿¿Metiche?? naaaaa.... ¿tu crees? (Sev: no soy metiche, es que Albus...) Aja, si como digas, mejor no aclares que oscureces.

Draco todavía se controla, ejem.... todavía.... ya veremos cuanto le dura..... muajajaja (Sev: también se lo dije a Albus)

¬.¬ ¿Te he dicho Severus que eres insoportable? Y deja de interrupir.

Mi niña disfruta el capitulo, jejeje. Besos

...

**El Merodeador:** Sip, Harry acepto desde un primer momento, pero en realidad no tenía la más palida idea de donde se estaba metiendo. Pero parece que no le molesta mucho ¿no? Creo que hasta le esta gustando la idea XDDDDDD

Buenoooo.... yo en tu lugar voy consiguiendo la daga, porque Voldemort, Lucius y ejem... alguno más, no se van a detener con lo que ya empezaron. Una recomendación yo usaría un cuchillo, daga, o lo que fuera, pero oxidada. muajajajajaja....

ais!! ya me salio el lado sadico.... ejem.... ¿que esperan de mi? Tengo que cumplir con mi lugar como Suma Sacerdotisa =P

...

**Jaen Snape:** manis !!!

No estoy diciendo nada de todo eso T-T me ofendes..... snif.... pobresita yo... snif..... todavía que leo tu Tom / Harry con serios riesgos de agotar el presupuesto familiar en el psicólogo..... snif.... nadie me comprende.

Pos aqui esta el capitulo 4, que lo disfrutes!!! XDD

¿¿¿Encontraste a un psicólogo para recomendarme???

...

* * *

**O.O ¿¿¿ Por que no las he visto por la Orden de las Mortifagas ??? (Aunque algunas si estan por alli, saludos hermanas) La direccion esta en mi profile, denle un vistaso.**

**Me van a obligar a tener que tomar medidas, muajajajajajajaja**

Bueno una vez terminados los Reviews y las amenazas... ejem.. digo promoción. Pasemos al capitulo de hoy, que estoy segura que les encantara.

Advertencias:  
  
1. no son mios, ni de Dragon (la autora del fic).... Que más quisiera yo!  
  
2. esto es **Slash**. Relacion Chico-Chico En este capitulo **hay** escenas slash asi que.... si que si te ofende en alguna manera el tema... si eres homofobico.... o simplemente esta más alla de lo que tu sencibilidad puede soportar FUERA DE AQUI.  
Para todos los demás disfruten el capitulo.

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a ANA. Mi hermosa sobrina. Cielo mio, se fuerte, siempre contaras conmigo. Te amo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Rituales 4/?  
  
- ¿Profesor, por qué no podemos ver a Harry?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Srta. Granger, lo verá de nuevo cuando él vuelva a clases- contestó serenamente el director.  
  
- ¡Pero se atrasara con su tarea!- suspiró la muchacha desesperadamente.  
  
- ¡Hermione, deja de preocuparte por tarea, por favor! - ladró Ron - ¿Profesor, esto tiene algo que ver con ese estupido hurón?  
  
- ¡Hey! no hables asi de Draco!- lo corto fríamente Pansy.  
  
- ¡Sí- interfirió Blaise- probablemente todo es culpa de Potter!  
  
- ¿Oh sí? ¿Por qué tiene siempre que ser culpa de Harry? El hurón ya ha causado bastantes problemas- Ron humeó.  
  
- ¡No lo llames Hurón, Weasley!- gruñó Pansy.  
  
- ¡Trágate un calcetín, Parkinson! - Hermione la miro desafiante.  
  
- ¡No quiero escuchar lo que una mugrosa sangre-sucia me dice lo que tengo que hacer!  
  
- ¡Eso es todo!- rugió Snape.  
  
El profesor de pociones había estada muy calmado cuando había entrado en la oficina del Director, pero ahora había perdido su paciencia.  
  
- ¡Veinte puntos de Slytherin y Gryffindor!  
  
- Pero Profesor Snape…- protesto Blaise.  
  
- Y diez más de Slytherin por intentar discutir conmigo - agregó.  
  
Hermione y Ron supieron que era mejor no interferir con Cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin. Sabiamente mantuvieron su boca cerrada.  
  
- ¿Cuándo volverán a las clases?- preguntó Hermione suavemente.  
  
- Empezaran la próxima semana.- concluyó Snape.  
  
- Bien, ahora, salgan todos.- pidió Dumbledore - Tengo algunas cosas que atender.  
  
Los cuatro estudiantes salieron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.  
  
- Regresarán pronto.- dijo Snape severamente.  
  
- Sí, lo sé, Severus.- sonrió Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Qué harás entonces sobre eso?  
  
- Nada… lo averiguarán pronto … Si me permites, Severus, iré a darles una visita al Sr. Malfoy y Sr. Potter- sonrió - creo que conoces el camino de salida, Severus…  
  
Le deseó un buen día al profesor y salió de su oficina.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la Torre Este despertó a Harry. Buscó sus gafas y se las puso.  
  
- ¡Un segundo!- gritó.  
  
Después del desayuno, ambos muchachos habían decidido dormir un poco más.  
Los golpes se detuvieron y Harry solto un leve suspiro.  
  
- Draco- agitó el hombro del rubio suavemente.  
  
El Slytherin se revolvió y sus largas pestañas temblaron, y abrio sus ojos despacio.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó soñolientamente.  
  
- Alguien está golpeando la puerta. Creo que es Dumbledore. Tal vez quieras ponerte una túnica…- Harry sonrió.  
  
- Estaré allí en un minuto.- gimió Draco.  
  
Harry sonrió y salió de cama, estremeciéndose al sentir el frío del aire contra su piel desnuda.  
  
- ¿Draco?- lo miro por encima de su hombro- ¿Esta bien si uso una de tus túnicas?  
  
- Toma la verde, amor- masculló medio dormido- combina perfectamente con el color de tus ojos…  
  
Harry fruncio el entrecejo. ¿Draco lo había llamado "_amor_"? Se encogió de hombros y tomo la túnica verde, poniéndosela mientras entraba al cuarto de estudio y se dirigía hacia la puerta. La abrió.  
  
- Buenos días, Profesor.- saludó educadamente cuando dejó entrar al Director.  
  
- Buenos días, Harry - sonrió Dumbledore - ¿dormiste bien?  
  
Harry dudó, ¿debía decirle sobre el sueño de anoche? Eligio no hacerlo.  
  
- Si, Profesor  
  
- Bueno, ¿ahora, dónde esta el Sr. Malfoy?- cuestionó.  
  
- Estoy aquí, Profesor.- el rubio bostezó entrando en el cuarto de estudio.  
  
El joven moreno se dio la vuelta y se encontro hipnotizado por la vista delante de él. La túnica plateada de Draco estaba sujeta holgadamente entorno a su cintura, mostrando parte de su lisa piel pálida.  
  
- Ah, Sr. Malfoy, ¿durmió bien?  
  
Draco miro a Harry quien le dirigió una significativa mirada.  
  
- Si, Profesor, dormi muy bien.- contestó educadamente.  
  
- El Profesor Snape me informó que ustedes, aparentemente, compartieron la cama- los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?  
  
Harry se ruborizó profundamente cuando el Director mencionó que los dos antiguos rivales compartieron la cama.  
  
- Le pedí hacerlo, señor - explicó Draco- ¿O eso no esta permitido?  
  
- No veo ningún problema en que ustedes dos compartan una cama…  
  
- Entonces no hay ningún problema,¿cierto?- sonrió burlón.  
  
Una pausa corta.  
  
- Ahora, sobre esos nuevos horarios…- el Director cambió el tema - ¿ya han decidido que sobre esas dos materias?  
  
- Sí, Profesor. Harry dejará Adivinación y yo dejaré Aritmancia.  
  
- Muy bien. Tendré sus nuevos horarios por esta tarde…  
  
- Gracias, Profesor- Harry cabeceó.  
  
- Sin embargo, podría haber un ligero cambio en los grupos desde que no podemos permitirnos el lujo de separarlos en estas circunstancias- frunció el entrecejo - Usualmente Slytherin comparte las clases con Gryffindor, pero por otra parte, usted dos están separados. Bien, ya no… pienso que es mejor para el Sr. Malfoy asistir a las clases en el grupo de Gryffindor. No queremos una tropa de hijos de Mortifagos tras tu cuello, ¿o si?  
  
Sonrió calidamente.  
  
- También, les aconsejo que en las clases compartidas se mantenga tan cerca del Sr. Potter como sea posible. Ambas Casas no estarán satisfechas con este nuevo desarrollo. También podríamos ponerte en el grupo de Ravenclaw o Huffelpuff, pero eso estropearía toda la diversión, ¿verdad?- levantó una divertido.  
  
Harry y Draco palidecieron un poco, no les gustó mucho como sono eso.  
  
- No será tan malo, muchachos, tomara algún tiempo para que acepten el hecho de que ustedes se unirán pronto- se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¡Pansy querra mi cabeza!- gimió Draco quedadamente.  
  
- ¡Y Ron la mía!- Harry imitó su expresión.  
  
- Bien, en caso de que algo salga mal, tienen permiso para pedirles a los maestros que les permitan dejar el aula, todas las veces que quieran, ellos se lo permitirán.  
  
Dumbledore se puso de pie y se volvió para salir, pero cambió de idea. Miró por encima de su hombro.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy, se sobre sus instintos de Veela, pero me gustaría que intentara y mantenerlos bajo control.  
  
El Slytherin cabeceó.  
  
- Y trate de no saltar sobre su pareja en las aulas o en los vestíbulos - les hizo un guiño insinuador y salió.  
  
Ambos jóvenes lo miraron fijamente hasta que hubo salido. Entonces se miraron.  
  
- Eso fue extraño.- Harry tragó.  
  
- Puedes apostarlo...- Draco tragó con dificultad.  
  
- Podrías pensar que quiere que nos unamos justamente aquí y ahora - dijo Harry bruscamente.  
  
Cuando el rubio no dijo nada, Harry volvió su cabeza para mirarlo. Quedo boquiabierto.  
  
- Oh Draco, lo siento… yo no lo quise decir así…- tartamudeó, - yo…  
  
- Esta bien, Harry- Draco suspiró - se que es demasiado pronto, pero es difícil mantener mis instintos de Veela bajo control. Cuando te has quedado anoche a mi lado, realmente tuve que reprimirme para no saltar sobre ti y entonces…  
  
- Pero no lo hiciste.  
  
- No, no lo hice… no quiero ser egoísta sobre esto. Si no estas a gusto con esto, entonces simplemente tendré que esperar. Es tan simple como eso - suspiró - Pero a veces es duro, tu sabes…  
  
- Creo que entiendo, Draco - Harry cabeceó - creo que quiero unirme, pero no creo estar listo para hacerlo todavía. Y no hay ninguna manera de deshacerlo una vez que estemos unidos, ¿cierto?  
  
- No, no hay forma- contestó Draco algo amargamente.  
  
Un silencio doloroso, el joven de cabello negro se mordio el labio inferior.  
  
- Mira, Draco…  
  
- Esta bien, Harry.- lo interrumpio el Slytherin mientras se daba la vuelta y entró en la alcoba, SU alcoba.  
  
Harry rodo sus ojos y lo siguio.  
  
- ¡Draco!- suspiro cuando entro en el cuarto.  
  
El rubio estaba sentando en la cama, su espalda hacia Harry. El Gryffindor se arrastro en la cama, situándose detrás de la forma elástica de Draco. Puso sus manos suavemente en el hombro del muchacho y apoyó su barbilla en su mano derecha para quedar mejilla con mejilla con el enfurruñado Slytherin.  
  
- Sabe que no quise decirlo así.- susurró.  
  
- Lo se - admitió Draco de buena gana.  
  
- Salió mal y lo siento heri tus sentimientos.- siguio el muchacho de lentes.  
  
El rubio inclinó su cabeza y miro dentro de los ojos de Harry. Esas hermosas piscinas de esmeralda… Draco casi se ahogo en ellos.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?- susurró el moreno.  
  
El rubio dudó. ¿Debía pedírselo o no? Él no quería apresurar nada. Si Harry quisiera tomar las lentamente, entonces ellos tomarían las cosas lentamente. Pero su lado Veela ganó la batalla interna.  
  
- Bésame - susurró en respuesta.  
  
Harry quedo temporalmente aturdido, estudiando los rasgos pálidos del muchacho de cerca.  
  
- Por favor - agrego Draco suavemente.  
  
El Muchacho-que-vivió dudo visiblemente lo que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.  
  
- Esta bien- suspiró, apartándose del del mago de cabello oscuro - Si nos quieres, no te obligaré a que lo hagas.  
  
- No es que no quiera, Draco - cerró sus ojos en la frustración -es solo …  
  
- ¿Es que?- resopló Draco - no me digas que nunca te han besado…  
  
Cuando Harry no contesto y desvio la mirada, Draco se asombro y se volvio mirándolo fijamente.  
  
- ¡No puede ser! -jadeo - ¿Nunca te han besado?  
  
Harry se ruborizo furiosamente y bajo su mirada, agitando su cabeza suavemente.  
  
- No lo sabía- dijo el Slytherin suavemente mientras se volvía completamente enfrentando al otro muchacho.  
  
Las manos de Harry estaban ahora en su regazo y miraba fijamente hacia abajo. Se sentía tan increíblemente tonto. Estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 y nunca había sido besado. Se sobresalto cuando Draco puso su mano contra su mejilla.  
  
- ¿Me permitirías besarte?- preguntó Draco suavemente.  
  
El Gryffindor vio la suave mirada en los ojos de plata del rubio. Pero todavía, dudaba, ¿que si lo hacia mal? ¿Qué si no le gustaba? ¿Y si Draco se reía de él? Se encogió ante pensamiento. No quería que Draco se riera de él.  
  
- ¿Por favor?- preguntó Draco de nuevo en el mismo tono bajo.  
  
Harry cabeceo tímidamente. Realmente quería que Draco lo besara, pero simplemente estaba tan inseguro.  
  
- Solo cierra tus ojos - susurro cuando le quito las gafas a Harry - No creo que vayas a necesitar éstas.  
  
El muchacho rubio se acerco un poco más, rozando sus labios suavemente contra los de Harry, antes de apretarlos suavemente contra los suyos. Harry elevo sus brazos y los enredo alrededor del cuello del Slytherin. Draco saco furtivamente y perezosamente su lengua acariciando el labio inferior de Harry, pidiendo permiso de trasponer esos suaves labios.  
  
Harry tomó la indirecta y ligeramente partio sus labios, permitiéndole al rubio resbalar su lengua en la boca del muchacho. El Slytherin lo tomo calmada y suavemente, quería que su Elegido disfrutara esto.  
  
Permitio que su lengua explorara esa dulce boca, instando a la lengua del Gryffindor para que bailara con la suya.  
  
Después de un minuto, Draco libero lentamente los labios de Harry, dejando último suave beso en ellos antes de tirar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al joven moreno. El Muchacho-que-nunca-fue-besado se veía un poco agitado.  
  
- ¿Te gustó?- preguntó Draco en un tono bajo.  
  
El muchacho miope hizo una pequeña inclinación.  
  
- ¿Te gustaría hacerlo de nuevo?  
  
Otra inclinación.  
  
Draco sonrió y cerró de nuevo la distancia que separaba sus labios. El segundo beso fue más apasionado que el primero, con un pellizco ligero aquí y allí.  
  
Draco apoyo su mano en el negro pelo desordenado de Harry para poder ahondar en el beso un poco más. Chupo suavemente el labio inferior del Gryffindor, dejándolo rojo e hinchado.  
  
Cuando empezó a bajar por el cuello de Harry, el mago moreno solto un suave gemido. Su cuello se vio invadido por suaves besos, chupetones y una juguetona mordida aquí y allí; dejando marca en cada sitio que Draco usaba sus dientes.  
  
- Tranquilo - siseo Harry - me marco fácilmente…  
  
Draco sonrio pícaro contra su piel y se acomodo completamente encima de Harry, sus pálidas manos vagando por el cuerpo de Harry.  
  
- Mío- susurró.  
  
- Eres un necio posesivo ¿lo sabías?- Harry se rió entre dientes.  
  
A Draco no le gustó que lo llamara necio; y se lo hizo saber hundiendo sus dientes de nuevo en el cuello de Harry, justo sobre la clavícula. El Gryffindor jadeo, soltando otro gemido.  
  
Draco dejo resbalar la casaca de seda por los hombros de Harry, exponiendo la tersa piel del moreno. El rubio comenzo bajar por el pecho desnudo de Harry, pellizcando y complaciendo los pezones de Harry, torturando a Harry de cada posible manera que pudo. Dibujo las líneas del abdomen del muchacho con la punta de su lengua, zambulléndoselo en su ombligo mientras bajaba.  
  
Harry gruñó y agitó su cabeza volviendo a la realidad. ¡Él sabía que era el Veela el que estaba tomando el control! Draco estaba trabajando ahora en automático y no se detendría a menos que Harry se lo dijera… Harry detesto tener que detener esas encantadoras atenciones, pero no se sentía listo para ir más allá todavía. ¡Apenas había recibido su primer beso real, hace como diez minutos!  
  
- Draco…- dijo Harry dócilmente.  
  
El muchacho claramente no lo había oído.  
  
- Draco - lo intentó algo más intensamente, su voz estaba temblando- Draco… por favor…  
  
El rubio tenía sus manos ahora en la cintura del pantalón de Harry y estaba tirando despacio hacia abajo. Los ojos de Harry ensancharon.  
  
- ¡DRACO… NO! Por favor…- casi ahogó en un sollozo - Draco… por favor…  
  
Recobrando sus sentidos, el Slytherin reaccionó inmediatamente. Solto el pijama de Harry y rodo en seguida alejándose de él. Se puso de pie y bajo de la cama, sentándose en la esquina del cuarto. Se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas a su pecho, enterrando su cara en ellas.  
  
Harry recupero lentamente su respiración y se sentó, agarrando sus gafas, poniéndoselas. Estaba un poco desorientado, pero cuando vio a Draco acurrucado en la esquina, la mirada en su cara se suavizo. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia él y se sentó en cuclillas delante de él.  
  
- Draco…- dijo suavemente poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho.  
  
El muchacho se encogió al toque.  
  
- Draco, míreme…- dijo Harry suavemente.  
  
El rubio Slytherin lentamente subió sus ojos y miro dentro de esos profundo océanos esmeraldas. El Muchacho-que-vivio le mostro una sonrisa ligera y acerco al muchacho, abrazándolo. Draco abrazo automáticamente a su pareja, acurrucándose más cerca a él. El rubio solto un suspiro.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, amor- susurró - no fue mi intención…  
  
- Shh, esta bien. Entiendo. No es tu culpa…- intentó confortar al muchacho en sus brazos.  
  
- No debí permitirme actuar así. Lo siento mucho, Harry…  
  
- Shh… Tranquilo, Draco - susurró Harry.  
  
El joven moreno se puso de pie y llevo al rubio hasta la cama.  
  
- Intenta descansar un poco- dijo.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas?- se aterrorizo Draco - ¡no me dejes solo!  
  
- Estaré en el cuarto de estudio, no te preocupes… quiero revisar esas notas de Runas Antiguas que me diste. Si me necesitas, solo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
El mago asintió y se metió entre las sabanas, acurrucándose contra la almohada. Se quedó dormido casi de inmediato y Harry sonrió. Se dirigió al cuarto de estudio y se sentó ante la amplia mesa, agarrando los libros de Draco de runas antiguas. De repente, golpearon a la puerta. Harry frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- ¿Quién puede ser?- pesó.  
  
Se puso de pie; atando el cinturón de la túnica que Draco le había prestado y se acercó a la puerta. Abrió y se encontro frente a frente con su padrino.  
  
- ¡Hola!- saludó suavemente con una ancha sonrisa - Entra, Sirius.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas susurrando?- preguntó Sirius de la misma manera.  
  
- Draco esta dormido, no quiero despertarlo.  
  
- Bien - el hombre cabeceó y caminó hasta la mesa dónde estaba el material de estudio de Harry - ¿Qué estas leyendo?  
  
- Estoy poniéndome al día con Runas Antiguas, en vista de que estaré asistiendo a la clase con Draco. - explicó el muchacho de cabello oscuro - Ron me matará por esto…  
  
¿Por qué tu mejor amigo haría eso?- Sirius frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- En primer lugar, escogimos nuestras materias juntos y segundo…- dudó - si él averigua sobre esta cosa con Draco, ¡él querrá mi cabeza!  
  
- ¿Y que hay de Hermione?  
  
- Ella tendrá preguntas, pero por lo menos, me escuchará… Ron probablemente querrá matar a Draco por meterme en este enredo… - suspiró - la seguridad de Draco y su salud significa todo para mí en este momento y si mis amigos no pueden aceptarlo, entonces ellos realmente no son mis amigos. No quiero perderlos, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder Draco tampoco.  
  
- Realmente te preocupas por él ¿no es así?  
  
- Se que parece raro, Sirius, pero Draco me ha mostrado más afecto en estos dos días de lo que he recibido alguna vez de alguien, sin ofender…  
  
Sirius pestañeó. - Se lo que quieres decir…  
  
- Pero todavía estoy asustado, Sirius…- susurró Harry.  
  
- ¿Por qué, Harry?  
  
- No quiero enterarme que esto es simplemente alguna broma enferma, un giro de los genes de Draco; que es a su parte Veela al que le gusto y no a Draco…- frotó sus ojos detrás de sus gafas- ¿Me entiendes?  
  
- Te entiendo muy bien, Harry.  
  
- Pero él ha sido tan gentil conmigo, Sirius, desearía poder sentir lo mismo que él siente por mi, pero no puedo fingir y yo no quiero hacerlo. Solo lo heriría verme fingir, y no quiero herirlo Sirius; y no permitiré que nadie lo hiera jamás!  
  
Su padrino sonrió.  
  
- Puedes pensar que no sientes lo mismo por él, pero en lo más profundo de ti lo haces, Harry. Te darás cuenta tarde o temprano. Y si es tarde, Draco esperara por ti, no te preocupes. Los Veelas se unen una sola vez en su vida, y sólo querrán hacerlo con su Escogido, no tienes nada que perder, Harry. Y estoy seguro que Draco no le importará si tomas tu tiempo para decidir.  
  
Harry cabeceó y abrazó a su padrino.  
  
- Gracias, Sirius - susurro - necesitaba eso.  
  
- Esta bien, Harry.- contesto el hombre suavemente - Sabes que siempre estare alli para ti.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¿y que hay de mí? - preguntó una voz.  
  
El Gryffindor y su padrino rompieron su abrazo y miraron al muchacho que está de pie en el umbral de su dormitorio.  
  
- ¿Draco? Creí que estabas dormido- Harry fruncio el entrecejo.  
  
- No podía dormir. - se encogio de hombros.  
  
- ¿Hay algo que quieras? - pregunto el Muchacho-que-vivio con una sonrisa.  
  
Draco miro a Sirius y puso mala cara.  
  
- Harry - Sirius sonrió pícaro - creo que este tonto quiere un abrazo.  
  
Harry se rió entre dientes.  
  
- Ven aquí, tonto posesivo.  
  
Extendio sus brazos y Draco se metio entre ellos contento, enterrando su cara en la curva del cuello del Gryffindor.  
  
- Y no me llames tonto.- mascullo.  
  
El padrino de Harry tuvo que apretar su mano contra la boca para no estallar de la risa. Harry le sonrio y descanso una mano en el pelo rubio platino del Veela. El moreno beso suavemente el pelo del rubio, cerrándolo firmemente en sus brazos.  
  
Solto suspiro y acomodo dejándole al Slytherin en poco más de espacio. Se sentó y dio golpecitos a su lado. Pero en lugar de sentarse al lado de él, Draco se acomodo en el regazo de Harry. Sirius se mordió para contener la risita y se movio al sofa de enfrente.  
  
Draco se apoyó contra Harry, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se relajo. El merodeador sonrió al dúo. Ellos parecían tan a gusto con uno y otro, nunca había creído que funcionaría así.  
  
- ¿Todavía no se han unido? - preguntó suavemente, moviendo su mirada para encontrarse con la de su ahijado.  
  
- ¡Sirius! - riñó Harry - ¡claro no! Es demasiado pronto para eso…  
  
- Podría ser posible…  
  
- Sirius, esta rivalidad entre Draco y yo ha existido por cinco años, no puedes cambiar eso en un o dos días sólo por unirnos… Supone que hubieras tenido esta situación hace años y Dumbledore te dijera que mi papá y Snape se tuvieran que unir…- sonrió.  
  
- ¡Merlín! ¡Eso habría sido un desastre! - Sirius parecía absolutamente asqueado.  
  
- Exacto - Harry cabeceó - ¿Ahora ves lo que quiero decir? De todas formas, ¿para que has venido?  
  
- Vine a traerte tu tarea - el hombre sonrió - Snivellus quería que te la trajera…  
  
- Todavía demasiado orgulloso para traerlo él mismo - Harry sonrió afectadamente.  
  
- Ése es tío Severus… - masculló Draco medio dormido.  
  
Harry y su padrino intercambiaron una mirada rápida y los dos estallaron de la risa. Draco por su parte se acurruco más cerca de su Escogido y suspiro satisfecho, durmiendo profundamente.  
  
- Parece que estarás atado a ese sofa por un rato- comentó Sirius - ¿Quieres que me quede ha hacerte compañía un rato?  
  
- Me gustaría - sonrió Harry y estiró su mano - Accio libro.  
  
El libro de runas antiguas voló hasta su mano, pero su padrino lo tomó.  
  
- ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo, Harry?- preguntó con un tono angustiado.  
  
- Estoy bien, Sirius.- Harry intentó tranquilizarlo, pero realmente no tuvo éxito.  
  
- Hay algo molestándote y será mejor que me digas que es o seguiré molestándote sobre eso- frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- Bien, realmente…  
  
El Muchacho-que-vivió fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta; parecía confundido sin saber quién era.  
  
- ¿Está esperando a alguien?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
- No, no realmente… a propósito, ¿podrías abrir la puerta Sirius? Estoy un poco atrapado aquí - sonrió, gesticulando al joven dormido en su regazo.  
  
Sirius pestañeó y se puso de pie. Cuando abrió la puerta, una voz familiar rugió a través del cuarto.  
  
- ¡Black! ¡¿En nombre de Merlín que estas haciendo aquí?!  
  
- ¡Snivellus, por favor contrólate!- siseo el hombre dejando entrar al maestro de Pociones - Tu ahijado está dormido, sabes…  
  
- Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape - Harry saludó desde el sofa; hojeando el libro que había conjurado hacía unos minutos.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta mi ahijado, Potter?- el maestro no devolvió el saludo.  
  
- En mi regazo - replico Harry fríamente, sus ojos que nunca dejaron las páginas.  
  
- ¡Entonces quitelo!- gruño Snape.  
  
- Lo siento, Profesor, él está dormido… Y no quiero despertarlo.- dijo Harry resueltamente.  
  
Un gruñido suave.  
  
- ¿Apuesto a que estas aquí por la tarea de Draco?- comentó Sirius.  
  
- Sí, ¿y tu?- escupió Snape en respuesta.  
  
- ¡Sirius, Profesor Snape! Por favor! - gritó Harry, despertando a Draco.  
  
- ¿Por que todo el alboroto?- Draco frotó sus ojos soñolientamente.  
  
- Draco, yo…- empezó el maestro de pociones.  
  
- ¡Callate, Severus!- retumbó el Slytherin - ¡Has arruinado un perfecto sueño pacífico!  
  
- Solo vine a traer tu tarea.- gruño el padrino de Draco.  
  
- ¡Entonces déjela allí en la mesa y vete!- gritó Draco.  
  
- Draco Malfoy, una palabra más y yo…- amenazó Snape.  
  
- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! - gritó el rubio.  
  
- Draco, deja de actuar como un niño! - le gritó Severus en respuesta.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea, vete ahora mismo!  
  
Harry había agarrado al muchacho alrededor de la cintura e intentaba tranquilizarlo. Pero no supo cuánto tiempo más podría sostenerlo así.  
  
- ¿Profesor Snape? - dijo dócilmente- creo que sería mejor que usted se fuera ahora, no podré sujetarlo por mucho más tiempo… y no quiero que se transforme…  
  
Snape estaba a punto de replicar al mago de cabello oscuro, pero penso que era lo mejor cuando vio la cruda rabia en los ojos de su ahijado. Hizo una inclinación corta y se fue, su túnica ondulando detrás de él.  
  
- Tranquilo, Draco - susurró Harry, todavía sosteniéndolo firme - todo esta bien ahora.  
  
El rubio estaba temblando de enojo y se enterro en el pecho de Harry, sollozando silenciosamente. Sirius parecía algo perdido, dándole una mirada confundida a su ahijado.  
  
- Puedes irte Sirius- Harry habló con voz hueca - Él estará bien…  
  
Padfoot cabeceó y salió, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de él. Harry beso suavemente el pelo de Draco, susurrándole palabras consoladoras. Una hora y media después Draco estaba de nuevo dormido en los brazos del Gryffindor.  
  
Harry suspiró cansado.  
  
- Tomaré una siesta.- meditó.  
  
Envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor del muchacho rubio encima de él y cerrado sus ojos, sin molestar por quitarse sus gafas.  
  
Un rato después, Harry se despertó con un grito de Draco. Abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor cuando recibió un codazo del agitado rubio. Trató de mantenerlo tranquilo y notó que sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados.  
  
- Está teniendo una pesadilla.- se disparó a través de su cabeza.  
  
Harry intentó despertarlo, pero sin efecto. Suspiro cansado, el Slytherin agitándose todavía en sus brazos. ¿Qué podría hacer?  
  
- ¡Harry!- gritó Draco a todo pulmón.  
  
El Muchacho-que-vivió se encogio ante el grito, sacudió hasta sus huesos y apuñalándolo directo al corazón.  
  
- ¡Dobby!- lo convocó con desesperación.  
  
El elfo domestico apareció inmediatamente en el cuarto de estudio.  
  
- ¿Sí, señor, Harry Potter, señor? Qué puede…?- empezó el elfo.  
  
- ¡No hay tiempo, Dobby!- lo interrumpio bruscamente Harry - Ve a buscar al Profesor Dumbledore en seguida! ¡Y dile que traiga a Snape también! ¡Díle que es muy urgente!  
  
- ¡Sí, señor!  
  
Dobby desapareció con un estallido y Harry espero que Dumbledore y Snape llegaran pronto, no supo cuánto tiempo podría mantener al inquieto Veela sujeto…  
  
…  
  
…

* * *

Aqui se termina el capitulo 4. ¿Que les parecio?

Tengo un pequeño pedido, me encanta esta historia, pero estoy un poquito aburrida de que siempre sea Draco el Veela y que el "pobre" Harry termine siendo su pareja......... y todo el rollo ese.

El pedido es el siguiente....... ¿¿¿ Alguien tiene una historia donde Harry sea el Veela ??? ¿¿ o saben donde puedo encontrarlo??

Les agradezco profundamente.

...


	5. Capitulo 5: Dando noticias

**Holas!!! aqui vengo con el Capitulo 5**

Este capitulo es un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, tiene una union no consensual, (no es muy grafica pero esta allí) y definitivamente habra más de una que querra la cabeza de algunos mortifagos. Formen fila, empezare a repartir los números en un rato.

Estan advertidos, asi que tomenselo con calma y preparen un té relajante. =P

**

* * *

**

**Gala Snape:** Holas!!

No eres la única que te desaparesiste..... ejem..... es terrible te desapareces un par de días y dan vuelta todo. Me hace muy feliz que te guste, sigue disfrutando.

Besos.

**Jaen Snape:** hermanita!!

Todos sufrimos de padres incomprensivos de vez en cuando.... jejeje.... Aqui te dejo el siguiente capitulo.

Solo espero que no te de ideas para torturarme con Rosas Negras.

**Ni€a** : Hola!!

Tu sigue con esos reviews que me encantan.... aunque parezcan "la biblia en verso".

Así que por eso Harry es un triton... mira tu, ME ENCANTA ESE FIC !! (Earwen enumera _otra_ vez las 101 maneras que ha encontrado para deshacerse de la entrometida sirena... y agrega unas más que se le acaban de ocurrir) **Recomendación para todo el mundo: lean el fic Agua de Niea !!!! **

No he podido leer el nuevo capitulo de Nueva Identidad, pero espero esta noche poder darme una vuelta.... ya te contaré.

O.o cada vez estoy más convencida de que tu y Jaen estan conspirando en mi contra... solo espero que el Amo mantenga las manos lo más lejos posible de Harry :D sino ya me encargare yo de sacarle las ganas (pedazo de abusivo!!) Pobre Sev.

En fin, que ya me voy por las ramas, aqui te dejo el capitulo 5, tomatelo con calma. Respira profundo, prepara la varita y memoriza unas cuantas maldiciones dolorosas.... jejejeje.... después de leerlo vas a querer castrar a unos cuantos.

**Murtilla:** Hola wapa!

Y si eres una sadica chibi !! Deberías unirte a la Orden de las Mortifagas, hay un par que soy igualitas a ti ( Merlín nos ampare!!!)

Y de que las características Veelas solo le van a Draco.... hummm... muajajajajajaja..... si vieras lo que le voy a hacer pasar al pobresito en un fic que por puro aburrimiento estoy escribiendo.... jejejeje.... me parece que vas a cambiar de opinión.

Murtilla, sobre la reacción de los demás ... eso sera otro momento Kodak (por cierto, cuando reveles las fotos de Sev todo rojito, yo quiero copias!!) XDDD

Aquí esta la reacción de Ron y la de los Slytherin se vera en el próximo capitulo (creo). Sera monumental, muajajajaja

**Devil Lady Hitokiri:** pues hay soberana diferencia entre "demonio" y "diosa" !!!

Me dejaste algo preocupada... te lograste reponer del todo?? Le volví a insitir a papá sobre cambiar el fan art ese pero esta muy terco, dice que lograron captar su perfil más fuerte allí. Que de fuerte lo tiene todo. En especial el paro cardiaco que te da.

Mi niña, aqui te dejo el capitulo 5, deseando que la espera no haya sido muy larga, y la angustia no te haya traumatizado. XDDD

**Nima:** primis!!

Bueno... yo ya te explique lo que paso... pero de veras, ¿¿¿Que hubieras hecho tu si la loca de tu prima te persigue por media ciudad con cara de homicida en serie porque no has colgado el capitulo???

Volviendo a lo del capitulo... no creo, a mi me parece que Harry tiene bastante claro, y cada vez más, lo que siente, pero le da miedo..... aunque para algo es un Gryffindor y lo superara!! jejeje.... para alegría de muchos!!

**Darkita:** hijita!!!

Pues sip, hacía una vida que no hablabamos.... jejeje... por suerte nos cruzamos el otro día. Lastima que fueron solo unos minutos.

Ya me leí tu historia nueva, actualízala pronto!! (mi mente pervertida ya ha estado trabajado en algunas cositas, así que apurate o te llenare el mail con ideas locas)

**OlgaxTomFelton**: hey!

Hacía un montón que no sabía nada de ti. Pense que ya no me leías TT

Aqui esta el capitulo, solo espero que no te haya matado la angustia, muajajaja

Disfrutalo!!

**Diabolik**: holas!!

Harry es Harry... hummmmm.... jejejejeje.... las maldades que se me ocurren!! ejem.... ¿en que estaba yo? a sí!! pero ser mala es más divertido... prepárate porque ya me sacaron de quicio. No puede ser que nadie tenga un fic de Harry siendo Veela. Ya me enojaron!! ahora veran lo que una Riddle es capaz de hacer. muajajajajajajaja

* * *

Advertencias:  
  
1. no son mios, ni de Dragon (la autora del fic).... Que más quisiera yo!  
  
2. esto es **Slash**. Relacion Chico-Chico En este capitulo **hay** escenas slash y bastante fuertes como ya dije anteriormente, asi que.... si que si te ofende en alguna manera el tema... si eres homofobico.... o simplemente esta más alla de lo que tu sencibilidad puede soportar FUERA DE AQUI.  
Para todos los demás disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 5

(El blah blah blah Parseltongue)

Harry aún estaba hablándole al agitado muchacho, cuando Snape y Dumbledore golpearon la puerta.  
  
- Aparézcanse dentro - gritó Harry - no puedo usar mi varita ahora!  
  
Los dos magos se Aparecieron dentro y corrieron hacia Harry y el rubio.  
  
- ¿Qué está pasando? - gruñó Snape.  
  
- Draco está teniendo una pesadilla y no puedo despertarlo- explicó Harry, apretando su abrazo cuando recibió otro codazo en las costillas por parte del rubio.  
  
Los dos magos se miraron uno al otro, y luego estudiaron la cara del joven Malfoy. Estaba pálido y sudado; parecía que tenía fiebre.  
  
- Por favor haga algo, Profesor - rogó el mago de cabello oscuro. - No podré aguantar esto por mucho tiempo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no usó su varita para lanzarle un hechizo para amarrar su cuerpo?- inquirió Snape.  
  
- Después, Severus - dijo el Director - Discutiremos eso más tarde… primero tenemos que despertar al Sr. Malfoy…  
  
- ¿No podría usar sus habilidades de Legilimencia, Profesor Snape?- preguntó Harry con desesperación.  
  
- Podría intentarlo - dijo él serenamente, mirando de reojo a Dumbledore.  
  
- Hazlo Severus- gesticuló él con su mano.  
  
- ¿Quiere que le lance un hechizo de amarre?- le preguntó al Muchacho-que-vivió.- Parece que no le queda mucha energía.  
  
- No!- Harry agitó su cabeza violentamente - Lo sujetaré un poco más.  
  
- Como quiera - él sonrió con desprecio.  
  
El maestro de pociones se concentró y cerró sus ojos.  
  
- Legilimens- murmuró.  
  
Intentó entrar en la mente de Draco, pero de algún modo no pudo. No lograba entrar en los recuerdos del muchacho o sus sueños… Desistió y maldijo por lo bajo.  
  
- ¿Que pasa, Profesor?- Harry frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- No puedo sondear su mente - refunfuñó el mago de cabello grasiento - Algo está deteniéndome…  
  
- ¡Voldemort!- siseó furioso Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que sabemos, Albus? - preguntó Severus.  
  
- Lo intentaré - ofreció Harry.  
  
- ¡De ninguna manera, Potter! Mi ahijado va a matarme si algo le pasa a su Escogido!  
  
- ¡Yo lo mataré a usted si algo le pasa a mi novio! - gritó Harry, un destello peligroso en sus ojos.  
  
Especialmente había enfatizado la palabra "novio" para dejar claro su punto. Sentía como si Draco fuera de hecho su novio, había pasado sólo un día desde que había visto el cuerpo herido de Draco, eso había roto en su interior, algo que lo hacía preocuparse. Y ese algo le había hecho tomar una determinación… había sido asombroso que compartieran juntos esos dos días, y ciertamente Harry no quería desecharlos…  
  
- Muy bien - dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry notó que el brillo juguetón había desaparecido de sus ojos y supo que las cosas estaban poniéndose bastante serias. Él asintió levemente y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en entrar en los pensamientos del rubio acercando su cuerpo al suyo.  
  
- Legilimens - masculló.  
  
Fue bastante fácil para el joven de la cicatriz entrar en la mente del Slytherin y el muchacho miope sintió que no todo estaba bien. Sus pensamientos fueron corroborados cuando sintió que era sujetado por un hechizo de amarre.  
  
Aquí essssta de nuevo, Amo… siseó Nagini deslizándose alrededor de los pies del muchacho.  
  
Lo noté, mi más essstimada massscota Voldemort sonrió afectadamente.  
  
La serpiente se enredó alrededor de la pierna de Harry sacando su lengua, siseando furiosamente.  
  
Jódete, estúpida serpiente siseó Harry en respuesta.  
  
Amo, este habla nuestro idioma! la serpiente parecía sorprendida.  
  
Mi querida Nagini suspiró el Señor Oscuro ¿te has olvidado quién es él? Éste es Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el Muchacho Dorado de Dumbledore, el Salvador del Mundo de Mágico, el muchacho con la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. Colocado en Gryffindor a pesar de que tiene todas las calidades de un Slytherin…  
  
Supéralo, pequeño Tommy respondió Harry.  
  
Sssssssss, muy bueno! se rió la serpiente.  
  
Cállate, Nagini siseó furioso Voldemort Pagarás por eso querido, Potter!  
  
- ¿Dónde está mi amante?- exigió Harry en el idioma normal.  
  
- ¿Ahora es tu amante, lo es, Potter?- sonrió con desprecio Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
- Sí, lo es. ¡Ahora déjalo ir! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto! Esto es entre tu y yo!- gritó el mago de cabello oscuro.  
  
- Ciertamente él tiene una parte en esto, Potter- gruñó. - Él se niega a asumir mi marca, por lo que yo simplemente tendré que forzarlo! Pero no sin un severo castigo, claro est  
  
Hizo una mueca horrenda que hizo al muchacho con lentes sentirse enfermo.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo fuerzas? Nunca podrás separarnos, Voldemort, nunca!  
  
- Todavía puedo, - sonrió afectadamente - mientras no se hayan unido, todavía puedo separarlos...  
  
- ¡Tu no puedes y nunca lo lograrás! No lo permitiré!  
  
- Inténtalo y detenme, Potter!- sonrió el Señor Oscuro con sorna- Y ahora podrás mirar como castigo a tu pequeño novio…  
  
Cuando Lord Voldemort caminó hacia el joven desnudo, lo ató y se posicionó detrás de él. Extendió su mano contra el cuello del rubio se inclinó para besar la mejilla del muchacho. Draco intentó echar su cabeza a un lado, fue recompensado con una cachetada.  
  
- Tan bonito - susurró Voldemort, pero suficientemente alto para que Harry pudiera oírlo - ¿Verdad, Potter?  
  
- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de él! - gritó Harry - No te ha hecho nada. Déjalo ir!  
  
- Oh no, Potter, él ha sido un muchacho malo y debe ser castigado por eso. Y tu, muchacho, tienes el honor de observar…  
  
Los ojos de Harry ensancharon.  
  
- ¡Eres un monstruo! No te atrevas ha hacerle eso!- rugió.  
  
El Señor Oscuro se carcajeó malévolo y en un movimiento veloz, entró en el Slytherin rubio por detrás. El mago joven gritó de dolor.  
  
- Virgen, ¿verdad?- siseó Tom Riddle  
  
- ¡Bastardo! ¡Idiota enfermo! Te mataré, lo juro por Godric Gryffindor, te mataré!- gritó rabioso el mago de cabello negro.  
  
- Puedes jurar todo lo que quieras, mi estimado muchacho, pero en este momento me estoy divirtiendo…  
  
Voldemort se retiró y empujó una vez más, causando que el rubio gritara.  
  
- Yo voy a rasgarlo, Potter, para que tenga algo que recordar - sonrió con desprecio.  
  
Al fin Harry comprendió.  
  
- ¡Enfermo bastardo! ¡Ni siquiera lo preparaste! Podrías haber usado un hechizo de lubricación por lo menos!  
  
- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? Esperaba que tu lo hubieras preparado para mí, pero claramente, estaba equivocado. Así que asumo que eres virgen…  
  
Soltó una risita profunda.  
  
- Harry Potter, el Muchacho Dorado, el muchacho más famoso de todo el Mundo Mágico todavía es virgen. ¿Ho, ho, que habría dicho esa perra de Skeeter si lo hubiese averiguado?  
  
El muchacho miope se mordió el labio inferior. No podría ver esto por mucho más tiempo. No podría soportar ver a su Veela ser herido. SU Veela y SU pareja…  
  
- ¡Detente, Voldemort! - rugió Harry - Sólo termina así puedo llevármelo… por favor… Él no tiene nada que ver con nuestra rivalidad!  
  
- ¡Pero él tiene que ver, Potter, tiene que ver! Se suponía que se volvería uno de mis seguidores y uno de tus más fuertes oponentes, pero el necio se negó a y se unió contigo!  
  
- ¡Él es un Veela, no tiene opción de con quien unirse! Ellos dijeron que eras una especie de genio en Hogwarts, ¿qué te pasa? ¿El poder se te subió a la cabeza? ¿O perdiste el 99% de tu capacidad cerebral cuando intentaste robarle un dulce a un bebé? A saber YO!  
  
El mago de cabello oscuro estaba ahora muy enfadado, pero parecía que él había hecho enfurecer a su mayor enemigo.  
  
- ¡No debiste haber dicho eso! - siseó el Lord.  
  
Terminó y se arrancó del muchacho rubio bajo él. Arregló su túnica y se puso de pie.  
  
- ¡CRUCIO! - dijo apuntando su varita al joven Malfoy.  
  
Los gritos de dolor llenaron el aire, junto con un sollozar suave.  
  
- Y para ti… - apuntó su vara al Gryffindor - Te aniquilaré de una vez por todas…  
  
Draco estaba escasamente consciente, pero supo que su varita estaba sólo unos centímetros a su lado. Su cuerpo le dolía por todas partes, pero tenía que alcanzar su varita. Extendió sus dedos y sostuvo el trozo de madera. Lentamente se giró, haciendo una mueca de dolor, apuntando a la espalda de Voldemort con su varita.  
  
- ¡Tu tiempo ha llegado, Potter!- se carcajeó - Avada…  
  
- EXPELLIARMUS! - gritó Draco, causando que la varita del Señor Oscuro volara fuera de su mano.  
  
- Accio varita! - dijo el rubio y tomó la varita en su mano izquierda, tirándola lejos inmediatamente.  
  
- ¡Draco, desáteme! - gritó Harry.  
  
- ¡Finite!- susurró el rubio, y se desmayó.  
  
Harry se liberó cuando las cuerdas sogas desaparecieron, corrió hacia Draco, recogiéndolo. Miró a su alrededor, pero el Señor Oscuro ya había desaparecido.  
  
- Lo atraparé la próxima vez – gruñó. - Pero Draco es más importante ahora…  
  
Harry suspiró y se concentró en despertarse.  
  
Sus negras y largas pestañas temblaron y despacio abrió sus ojos, viendo directamente las caras angustiadas de Dumbledore y Snape.  
  
- Albus, creo que está despierto- dijo Snape suavemente.  
  
- Sí, Profesor, estoy despierto - susurró Harry - ¿Cómo está Draco?  
  
- Todavía está dormido, pero dejó de temblar y retorcerse. Creo que su pesadilla ha terminado - dijo el Director.  
  
- ¿Cómo entró en su mente, Potter?- el maestro de pociones estrechó sus ojos. - Yo no podía entrar, era como si algo o alguien estuviera bloqueándome. Y no era Occlumency…  
  
Harry bajó su mirada al ahora tranquilo muchacho en sus brazos. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes esmeralda.  
  
- Era Voldemort -susurró.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - Severus se contrajo.  
  
- Voldemort fue el que lo bloqueó, era una especie de trampa, Profesor - explicó Harry.- Él quería que yo entrara en los pensamientos de Draco. Reírse de mi, humillarme, para hacerme enloquecer…  
  
- ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
- Intentó matarme con la Maldición Asesina, pero gracias a Draco, no lo hizo. Draco alcanzó su varita justo a tiempo para desarmarlo y desatarme. ¡Pero por lo que le hizo a mi pareja, lo pagará! Aún cuando sea la última cosa que haga… - gruñó.  
  
- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hizo a mi ahijado? - inquirió Snape.  
  
- El bastardo lo viol  
  
- ¿Lo violó?  
  
- Sí, lo violó… me dijo que mirara y me enloqueció…- Harry cerró sus ojos y tiró del Slytherin un poco más cerca. - Lo mataré por eso… lo (por) juro por Godric Gryffindor!  
  
Snape resopló.  
  
- Y por Salazar Slytherin! - agregó.  
  
Esto sorprendió al Cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin de algún modo, pero no preguntó. El muchacho estaba demasiado cansado a estas alturas.  
  
- Te sugiero que lo lleves a la cama e intenten dormir un poco- dijo Dumbledore suavemente.  
  
- Él experimentó la maldición Cruciatius de nuevo- suspiró Harry.  
  
- Una noche buena de sueño con su pareja será de mucha ayuda…- suspiró Snape - Llámenos por la mañana, ¿bien?  
  
Harry estaba mudo pero sin embargo cabeceó. ¿Snape había actuado de una manera civilizada con él? ¿Y el hombre que lo odió tanto lo había llamado "la pareja de Draco"? Voldemort debió de haberle afectado el cerebro o algo así, porque Snape le estaba dando golpecitos en el hombro. Dumbledore se había puesto de pie, sonriendo como siempre.  
  
Los dos magos más viejos salieron, dejando a los dos muchachos de nuevo solos. Harry acunó suavemente al muchacho en sus brazos y lo llevó a la alcoba del Slytherin. Lo arropó y le dio un suave beso de buenas noches en la frente.  
  
- Buenas noches, Draco - susurró suavemente.  
  
Se volvió para salir, pero una voz suave lo volvió a llamar.  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
Giró sobre sus talones para ver que el rubio había abierto sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Sí, Draco?- contestó suavemente.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas?  
  
- Iba a tomar una ducha.  
  
El Slytherin desvió la mirada.  
  
- Lo siento, Harry.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por meterte en este enredo…  
  
Harry suspiró y se sentó en la cama.  
  
- No es tu culpa, Draco – susurró. - No es tu culpa que tu lado Veela me escogiera como tu pareja y ciertamente no es tu culpa que Voldemort esté detrás de ti…  
  
- ¡Pero lo es! Me negué a asumir la Marca Oscura y servirlo…  
  
- Mira, Draco - dijo Harry firmemente alzándole la barbilla al muchacho con sus dedos.- No tienes que inclinarte ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él…  
  
El joven Malfoy mostró una sonrisa débil. Estuvo a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero dudó.  
  
- ¿Qué es? - preguntó el Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Yo… podrías quedarte conmigo? Estoy asustado… - susurró roncamente.  
  
El moreno sonrió.  
  
- Me quedaré contigo – contestó. - Después de que tome una ducha, ¿bien?  
  
El rubio cabeceó y se acurrucó contra la almohada.  
  
- Volveré en seguida…  
  
Harry se puso de pie de nuevo y caminó rumbo al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se desnudó, se quitó sus gafas y encendió la ducha. Se metió bajo el chorro y suspiró al sentir el agua tíbia en su cuerpo. Sus músculos dolían por haber intentado impedir que Draco se esforzase antes.  
  
Movió su mano sobre su ensortijado pelo negro y cerró sus ojos. Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la pesadilla de Draco. Había sido una vista horrenda ver como Voldemort brutalmente violaba a su amante.  
  
- ¿Desde que cuándo se volvió tu amante? - una voz retumbó en su mente.  
  
Pensó sobre eso y sonrió. Sí, el rubio Slytherin era su amante y no había nada que pudiera convencerlo de otra cosa.  
  
Se preguntó sobre las reacciones de los otros Gryffindors, sin mencionar los Slytherins y las otras casas. Tendrían que tomar las cosas simplemente como vendrían. Pensó sobre la reacción de Ron, con seguridad tendría un arranque.  
  
Quizá debería hablar primero con Hermione… Sí, él le daría la noticia primero a ella. Se lavó y entonces cerró el paso del agua. Salió de la ducha y agarró una toalla. Se frotó hasta que quedó seco, se puso los pantalones de su pijama y la túnica esmeralda de Draco por encima. Alcanzó sus gafas y se las puso. Se miró en el espejo y salió del baño.  
  
Draco ya tenía sus ojos cerrados cuando Harry se deslizó entre las sabanas frescas. El Slytherin se apretó inmediatamente más cerca y se envolvió alrededor de él, suspirando por la tibieza que le proporcionó ese cuerpo. Se sorprendió de lo fría que estaba la piel del rubio junto a la suya. Descansó una de sus manos en la cadera de Draco y una en la cintura del muchacho.  
  
Era una reacción automática y sonrió al muchacho a su lado. Sí, él era capaz de amarlo; no había ninguna duda en eso. Ya se preocupó bastante por eso y sería sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus sentimientos se convirtieran en afecto y amor… Sí, amor…  
  
Con eso en la mente, se quitó sus gafas y se cayó en un dormir sin sueños, un dormir pacífico.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
A la siguiente mañana, Harry se despertó primero.  
  
- Tempus- susurró.  
  
- 8.15  
  
Gimió y besó ligeramente el hermoso pelo del muchacho. Draco se revolvió y pestañeó sus ojos soñolientamente.  
  
- ¿Qué hora es?  
  
- 8.15 AM- Harry se rió entre dientes - ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
Agitó su cabeza y buscó la hermosa mirada de Harry.  
  
- Realmente te ves bien sin esas gafas - susurró.  
  
- No puedo ver nada sin ellas -suspiró el muchacho de cabello negro.  
  
- Quizá mi padrino podría hacerte una poción para eso - sugirió. - ¿Te gustaría?  
  
- Ya lo veremos, Draco - contestó ausentemente. - Se supone que debemos llamar a Dumbledore y Snape cuando nos levantemos.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Creo que a Snape le gustaría revisarte… ¿Cómo estas sintiéndote?  
  
- Bien, salvo por el hecho de que estoy dolorido.  
  
- ¿Voldemort realmente puede herirte en esas pesadillas, verdad? Físicamente, quiero decir…  
  
- Sí- contestó Draco amargamente.  
  
- Realmente lo siento, no pude detenerlo…- susurró Harry.  
  
- No es tu culpa, amor. Si no hubieras estado allí, entonces yo me habría perdido en el lado Oscuro, estoy seguro de eso…  
  
El Gryffindor cabeceó y suavemente apretó sus labios contra la piel fresca de Draco. El rubia cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro satisfecho.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de querer seguir así? - preguntó con un tono angustiado en su voz.  
  
- Sí, estoy seguro… yo me referí a ti como mi novio ante Dumbledore y Snape ayer – sonrió. - Y te llamé mi amante delante de Voldemort, por lo que supongo que es bastante obvio, ¿no es así?  
  
- ¿Realmente me llamaste así?- jadeó Draco.  
  
- Sí, lo hice. Me preocupas, Draco, y no quisiera desechar estos últimos días por nada del mundo.  
  
- Desearía no haber empezado tan mal - suspiró el mago de hermoso cabello como si hubiera leído la mente de Harry.  
  
- No podemos cambiar eso ahora, ¿verdad? Así que intentemos dejar el pasado detrás de nosotros…  
  
El rubio cabeceó.  
  
- ¿Por qué no vas a tomar una ducha?- sugirió Harry - Después llamaré Snape y Dumbledore.  
  
Otra inclinación. El heredero de los Malfoy salió del tíbio abrazo para bajar de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, agarrando algo de ropa en el camino. Harry salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio a vestirse. Se puso un pantalón vaquero y un sueter verde oscuro. Deslizó su mano a través de su pelo y entró en el cuarto de estudio.  
  
- ¡Dobby!- lo convocó.  
  
Hubo una explosión y el elfo doméstico apareció delante de él.  
  
- ¿Sí, señor, Harry Potter, señor? - preguntó educadamente como siempre.  
  
- ¿Podrías ir a buscar al Profesor Dumbledore y al Profesor Snape por mí, por favor?  
  
- ¡Claro, señor!- exclamó Dobby alegremente y con una nueva explosión se fue.  
  
Harry sonrió. Dobby siempre estaba allí para ayudarlo; sólo tenía que decir su nombre.  
  
Un rato después, golpearon la puerta. Harry sonrió.  
  
- Draco, estoy en el estudio con Dumbledore y tu padrino - le gritó.  
  
- ¡Bien! Estaré ahí enseguida!- le respondió.  
  
El Gryffindor abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a los dos hombres.  
  
- Buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape - saludó.  
  
- Buenos días, Harry - sonrió el Director.  
  
El maestro de pociones hizo una inclinación corta y examinó el estudio.  
  
- ¿Dónde está mi ahijado?- inquirió.  
  
Harry sonrió; sabía que Snape estaba angustiado por su ahijado.  
  
- En el baño, dijo que estaría aquí en un minuto- contestó Harry.  
  
- He traído sus nuevos horarios- dijo Dumbledore alegremente. - Los compartiré con ambos cuando el Sr. Malfoy se nos una.  
  
- Estoy aquí, Profesor - una voz vino del umbral.  
  
Se volvieron a mirar al joven rubio. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y un sueter gris oscuro; su pelo todavía estaba ligeramente húmedo de la ducha.  
  
- Buenos días, Severus - saludó el muchacho cuando se acercó al trío.  
  
- Por favor siéntese - el Gryffindor gesticuló a los sofás delante de la chimenea.  
  
Todos se sentaron. Harry y Draco en un sofá, los magos más viejos en el otro frente a ellos.  
  
- Éste es su nuevo horario, - dijo Dumbledore mientras les daba el papel - los he puesto en el grupo de Gryffindor. Creo que ellos lo tomarán mejor que los Slytherins.  
  
Snape asintió de acuerdo. No estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el Director, pero ésta era de hecho la opción mejor.  
  
- ¿Te sientes mejor, Draco?- le preguntó.  
  
- Sí, estoy bien - dijo el joven fatigadamente. - Por lo menos, ahora sí.  
  
- Bien, en vista de que mañana es sábado, ustedes estarán asistiendo a clases de nuevo el lunes- dijo Snape. - Y la primera clase será de nuevo conmigo.  
  
Harry tragó, no quería regresar a la realidad, le gustaba el mundo que él y Draco habían compartido estos pocos días. La Cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin notó la inquietud de Harry y sonrió afectadamente.  
  
- Me aseguraré de mantener a los Slytherins y los Gryffindors lejos de su espalda, Sr. Potter- agregó él.  
  
- Gracias, Profesor- suspiró Harry audiblemente.  
  
El cabeza de Hogwarts sonrió.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore, estaba preguntándome…- empezó Harry un poco intranquilo. - ¿Estaría bien si informo a Hermione y Ron sobre la situación?"  
  
- No veo por qué no, Harry, ellos lo averiguarán de una manera u otra…  
  
- ¿Que hay sobre el Quidditch?- preguntó Draco.  
  
Una vacilación.  
  
- He estado pensandolo, Sr. Malfoy, y creo que es mejor no practicar Quidditch en los equipos hasta que las cosas se hayan tranquilizado un poco. Así que estaba pensando en retardar los encuentros de Quidditch por ahora, todos los encuentros de Quidditch son…  
  
- Entiendo.  
  
- ¿Profesor, y sobre las comidas en el Gran Comedor? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Pienso que lo mejor será que Draco se siente con usted en la mesa de Gryffindor - dijo Snape sabiamente. - Mis estudiantes de Slytherin no tomarán las cosas demasiado ligeramente. Sugiero que ustedes tomen el desayuno el lunes por la mañana aquí, no queremos una multitud en el Gran Salón por la mañana.  
  
Snape no era una persona de mañanas y cada estudiante sabía eso. De todas formas era mejor no incomodarlo en ningún momento.  
  
- ¿Tienen más preguntas?- inquirió Dumbledore.  
  
- Tengo una- dijo Harry. - ¿Por favor, podría enviar Hermione aquí para que pueda hablar con ella? Sólo Hermione, me gustaría que ella le diera las noticias a Ron.  
  
Miró a su recientemente descubierto amante y el rubio cabeceó de acuerdo.  
  
- Haré que venga en seguida - sonrió.  
  
- Supongo que los dejaremos por ahora - Snape aclaró su garganta. - Si hay algo… cualquier cosa, simplemente déjenos saber…  
  
- Bien, Severus. Creo que ellos lo han entendido - sonrió Dumbledore.  
  
Los dos magos se pusieron de pie y salieron del ala, sus túnicas ondulando detrás de ellos.  
  
- ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo a 'Mione?- gimió Harry enterrando su cara en sus manos.  
  
- Sólo dile la verdad - sugirió Draco.  
  
- ¿Eh 'Mione, sabes qué? Draco es un Veela y yo soy su Escogido. No, no nos hemos unido todavía, pero probablemente lo haremos pronto. Él me necesita, tu sabes, está teniendo estas pesadillas reales y necesito cuidar de él! - dijo en una voz semi-alegre.  
  
Draco ahogó una risa, pero falló en su esfuerzo.  
  
- Perdón, amor -se rió entre dientes, mordiendo su labio inferior para impedir estallar de la risa de nuevo.  
  
De repente, golpearon a la puerta.  
  
- ¡Demonios! De verdad que tenemos muchos visitantes hoy- Draco sonrió con burla.  
  
Harry lo imitó y se puso de pie para ir a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, vio a Sirius con una confundida Hermione de pie allí.  
  
- Hola Sirius, hola Hermione - saludó suavemente. - Entrad…  
  
Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para dejarlos pasar.  
  
- Tomen asiento - oyó a Draco decir desde el otro lado del cuarto.  
  
Sirius se sentó inmediatamente.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes, Draco? - preguntó - Dumbledore me dijo lo que pasó.  
  
- Ahora estoy bien- suspiró. - Pero, si Harry no hubiera estado allí que no sé lo que me habría pasado.  
  
La mandíbula de Hermione cayó y taladró con la mirada a Harry, quien hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Harry? - preguntó ella- ¿Por qué Malfoy está aquí? ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Y cómo ustedes dos se metieron en esto? Y a propósito, ¿cómo te sientes?  
  
Ella empezó a enfurecerse y Harry rodó los ojos.  
  
- Sólo permítame explicarte, Hermione – sonrió. - Siéntate y te diré todo…  
  
La muchacha se sentó, abriendo y cerrando su boca como un pez en la tierra, mirando alternativamente del Gryffindor al Slytherin y de vuelta. Harry se sentó al lado de Draco y suspiró.  
  
- Draco es un Veela…- empezó Harry.  
  
- ¡¿¡¿DRACO?!?! ¿¡¿¡Desde cuándo se volvió Draco un VEELA?!?!? - gritó ella.  
  
- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! - gritó Draco lo que la dejó muda en seguida - ¡Escúchalo antes de empezar a gritar! Me estás dando un maldito dolor de cabeza…  
  
La muchacha de Gryffindor cabeceó y miraba a Harry, gesticulando para que seguiera.  
  
- Espera, - dijo ella rápidamente - ¿podrías empezar desde el principio? Desde el accidente en clase de Pociones?  
  
El muchacho de lentes cabeceó y resumió su historia.  
  
- En Pociones, de repente tuve una visión de Draco en la que era torturado. Él me convocó y Lucius me dijo que no me involucrara. Tu sabes que me desmayé después que… - miró a su amiga y ella cabeceó. - Snape me llevó al ala del hospital en donde me desperté. Sirius y Dumbledore estaban sentados al lado de mi cama, pero nadie me preguntó lo que yo había visto, por lo que me imaginé que algo tenía que estar muy mal. Ellos me mostraron Draco en su condición actual, abatido, machucado por todas partes…  
  
Miró al mago rubio, que desvió la mirada.  
  
- Estaba inconsciente y en algún tipo de coma del que no podría salir. Dumbledore me dijo que yo era el único que podría despertarlo, por lo que sondeé en su mente y conseguí sacarlo de allí. Él estaba en mala forma, Hermione, verdaderamente mala…- susurró Harry la última línea, su mano buscó la de Draco.  
  
La encontró y enlazaron sus dedos, Hermione frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- Nos mudamos a esta ala – continuó. - Y aquí estamos.  
  
- Díganme algo sobre el factor Veela- pidió ella suavemente.  
  
Ella se había tranquilizado un poco ahora.  
  
- Bien…- el moreno suspiró.  
  
- No, Harry, permíteme decirle- Draco lo cortó.  
  
Intercambiaron una mirada y el rubio aclaró su garganta.  
  
- Yo soy parte Veela, gracias a mi madre, y Harry es mi Escogido- declaró.  
  
La muchacha cabeceó, entendiendo.  
  
- Él es el único amante que alguna vez tendré y el único que yo alguna vez seguiré. Él es todo lo que me completa y yo haré todo para que sea feliz. Así que si cualquiera lo hiere o lo perturba, estaré respirando tras su cuello.  
  
La Gryffindor tragó y palideció un poco.  
  
- Pero con la situación actual, las cosas han resultado un poco más complicadas, para nosotros dos y para nuestras Casas - suspiró.  
  
La castaña parecía confundida.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - inquirió ella.  
  
- Él quiere decir que nosotros no podemos separarnos en caso de que Voldemort intente llegar de nuevo a él… - contestó Harry en lugar de su amante.  
  
Ella abrió la boca.  
  
- ¿Así que saben que es Voldemort?- suspiró ella.  
  
- Sí - contestó Harry firmemente.  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- ¿Cómo son las cosas ahora entre tu y Malf… uhm… Draco?- ella se ruborizó.  
  
- Estamos llevándonos bien - dijo Draco ligeramente.  
  
Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando él Gryffindor le dio un golpe juguetón en su costado.  
  
- Bien, bien… - suspiró. - Nos estamos volviendo cercanos…  
  
- ¿Y? - Hermione elevó una ceja.  
  
- Nos estamos moviendo a la fase de noviazgo. - Draco se ruborizó.  
  
La muchacha de espeso cabello sonrió.  
  
- Bien, estoy contenta por usted dos – concluyó. - Realmente lo estoy…  
  
- ¿No estás enojada ni nada?- preguntó Harry cuidadosamente.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó. - ¿Por qué debería? Mientras estés contento, Harry, entonces yo también lo estoy… Si Draco es el que te mantiene feliz y saludable, entonces lo aceptaré gustosa!  
  
- Gr… err… Hermione - dijo Draco. - Hay algo más…  
  
-¿Oh, qué es?  
  
- Draco y yo hemos recibido nuevos horarios. Él estará asistiendo a ellos en el grupo de Gryffindor- Harry dijo suavemente.  
  
- Oh…- Hermione fue enmudecido - Eso es serio, Harry…  
  
- Lo sé - suspiró.  
  
- ¡Ron va a estallar! Y también lo harán Parkinson y Zabini!- exclamó la muchacha.  
  
Sirius estaba mirando a los estudiantes con el entretenimiento en sus ojos negros.  
  
- Lo sé - suspiró Harry. - Yo esperaba que tu le dieras las noticias a él. Sobre que Draco se unirá a nuestro grupo en las clases… y en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor…  
  
- ¿Qué?- jadeó ella. - ¿Ahora se sentará en nuestra mesa?  
  
- Lo haré, empezando de lunes en el almuerzo- gimió Draco.  
  
- ¿Por favor 'Mione? ¿Prepáralos a todos un poco… por favor? Me gustaría tener a mi novio en un pieza…  
  
- Bien, lo haré- sonrió ella abiertamente. - Pero omitiré la parte del Veela y el Escogido…  
  
- Gracias 'Mione - Harry se puso de pié y la abrazó.  
  
- No hay porque, Harry, tu eres mi amigo y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti- ella sonrió.  
  
Los dos Gryffindors se soltaron y sonrieron. Hermione se acercó a Draco, mirándolo por un segundo.  
  
- Espero que lo trates bien, Draco - dijo firmemente. - Porque confío en ti, gracias a Harry.  
  
Entonces ella sonrió y cuidadosamente lo abrazó, asustada de que él la empujara lejos. Draco se veía un poco desconcertado pero le devolvió el abrazó.  
  
- Mira, Hermione - dijo él suavemente. - Lo siento, por lo que te he dicho durante los últimos años. Yo sé que mis acciones son imperdonables, pero espero que podamos poner el pasado detrás de nosotros.  
  
Hermione se separó y observó al Slytherin rubio.  
  
- Disculpas aceptadas – sonrió. - Bien, me iré ahora… tengo algunos Gryffindors que preparar. ¿Draco?  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Por favor se bueno con ellos en clase.  
  
- Lo mantendré vigilado - Harry sonrió abiertamente, sus brazos que serpentearon alrededor de la cintura del rubio.  
  
- Estoy segura de eso - sonrió la muchacha y miró Sirius a la expectativa.  
  
Sirius suspiró pacientemente entendiendo el mensaje. Se levantó del sofá y estiró su espalda.  
  
- Bien, muchachos, si hay algo… sólo llámenos, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.  
  
- No hay problema - contestó el rubio.  
  
- ¿'Mione?  
  
- ¿Sí, Harry? ¿Puedo traer a Ron cuándo se tranquilice? - frunció el entrecejo - pienso que debes hablar con él, Harry, eres su mejor amigo. Necesita escuchar la parte más importante de ti, no del rumor que circulara por la escuela entera.  
  
- Ella tiene razón, amor - susurró Draco.  
  
El moreno cabeceó.  
  
- Tráelo cuando se enfríe un poco - dijo rotundamente.  
  
- Bien, os veo después! - Hermione pestañeó y salió del ala junto con Sirius.  
  
Los dos muchachos estaban de nuevo solos.  
  
- ¡Odio cuando ella tiene razón! - gimió Harry cuando se dejó caer en el sofá, descansando su cabeza contra el cuero fresco.  
  
- Relájate, amor, saldremos de esto, te lo prometo…  
  
El rubio se recostó contra su amante y apretó un beso suave en los labios del otro.  
  
- Tu y yo… - agregó.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor…  
  
- ¿'Mione dónde está Harry?- exigió Ron en el momento en que ella entró.  
  
- Donde permanecerá el resto del año - dijo ella serenamente.  
  
- ¿En la enfermería?- preguntó Seamus desde el sofá.  
  
- No, Seamus, él está en la Torre Oriental…  
  
- ¿Solo? - Dean se desplomó.  
  
- No… - Hermione suspiró.  
  
- ¿Quién está con él? - Ron frunció el entrecejo, entonces sonrió pícaro. - ¿Era Cho?  
  
- ¡Ron, por favor! - Seamus sonrió abiertamente. - Yo aposté que era Parvati!  
  
- ¿Qué hice? -la cabeza de Parvati apareció.  
  
- Nada - la muchacha de cabellera espesa agitó su cabeza. - No es ninguno de los Gryffindors.  
  
- ¿Es un estudiante?  
  
- S  
  
- ¿Ravenclaw?  
  
Una negación.  
  
- ¿Hufflepuff? - una mirada desesperada.  
  
Otra negación.  
  
-Slytherin - Dean bajó su mirada.  
  
- Sí, es un Slytherin… - ella suspiró.  
  
- ¡Por favor no me digas que es Pansy! - exclamó Ron con horror.  
  
- Peor… 

- ¿Bullstrode? - Parvati se rió tontamente. - Me pregunto que es lo que Harry ve en ella…  
  
- ¡No! No es Bullstrode! - gritó Hermione de repente. - ¡¿Son idiotas o que?!? ¿Quién faltaba en Pociones, por Merlín?!

Las caras de los Gryffindors palidecieron y algunos de ellos empezaron a temblar.  
  
- ¡MALFOY! - dijeron bruscamente al unísono.  
  
- Exacto…  
  
- ¿ No estás diciendo que Harry y ese maldito hurón están compartiendo los cuartos, verdad? - Ron estrechó sus ojos.  
  
- Lo estan, Ron.  
  
De repente, la sala común de Gryffindor se lleno de gritos. Hermione masculló un hechizo Sonorus y aclaró su garganta.  
  
- ¿¡¿¡¿PODRÍAN TODOS LOS GRYFFINDORS CERRAR LA BOCA Y ESCUCHARME ASÍ PODRÉ EXPLICARLE ?!!?!?! - dijo ella.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados. La muchacha murmuró el contra-hechizo y suspiró.  
  
- Malfoy, o mejor dicho Draco, ha sido violado en cada significado de la palabra porque él se negó a recibir la Marca Oscura, ¿bien? - empezó ella explicando.  
  
Cuando vio la mirada confundida en sus caras, ella gimió.  
  
- ¡Sí, por Voldemort! Ahora déjenme seguir!  
  
Muchos estudiantes se encogieron ante el nombre.  
  
- Él le pidió ayuda a Harry… Y Harry decidió ayudarlo, apreciaría si todos nosotros respetamos la decisión de Harry porque hay otro problema… - suspiró. - En vista de que muchos de los Slytherins son hijos de mortífagos, las cosas ahora son muy peligrosas, por lo que el Profesor Dumbledore decidió que él estará tomando las clases en nuestro grupo.  
  
Toda la Casa se quedó de golpe en silencio.  
  
- ¡No toleraré ese hurón en nuestra Casa! - gruñó Ron. - Es un maldito estúpido! ¿Cómo Harry puede olvidarse de todo lo que nos ha hecho durante los últimos años?!  
  
- Ha cambiado, Ron, incluso se disculpó conmigo- lo calmó Hermione.  
  
- ¡No confío en él! - gruñó.  
  
- Yo tampoco, es decir no completamente, pero debemos respetar la decisión de Harry y tenemos que confiar en nuestro amigo.  
  
- Quizá tienes razón…  
  
- Draco insistió que pararas hasta que te hubieras tranquilizado un poco. Harry quiere decirte la otra parte de la historia - susurró ella en su oreja.  
  
- ¿Otra parte de la historia? - él elevó una ceja.  
  
- Tienes que prometerme quedarte tranquilo… - lo apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo.  
  
- Bien, bien lo prometo…  
  
- ¿Dime 'Mione? - dijo Seamus. - ¿Cuándo empezarán con las clases?  
  
- Empezarán de nuevo el lunes, ambos. Creo que debemos cuidar a Draco y Harry - ella se mordió el labio.  
  
- Por lo menos, todavía estarán en mesas separadas en el Gran Salón- Dean se rió, pero se quedó petrificado cuando vio la cara de Hermione. - Por favor dime que no es verdad…  
  
- Lo siento, chicos…  
  
- Así que tendremos un Slytherin en nuestras líneas la próxima semana…  
  
- Durante el año entero… - susurró Hermione.  
  
Podían oírse los fuertes gemidos en la sala común.  
  
- Ven, Ron - la muchacha tiró de su manga. - Debes hablar primero con Harry. Eres su mejor amigo...  
  
- ¿Y qué hay de Malfoy? - fustigó en respuesta.  
  
- Eso es algo completamente diferente.  
  
Ron le dio una mirada extraña antes de que ella lo sacara de la sala común.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Ron cambiaba inquietamente de un pie al otro. Estaba nervioso, estando de pie delante de la puerta de los cuartos de Harry y Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa si él no quiere hablar conmigo, 'Mione? - susurró.  
  
- Ron, cállate y golpea la maldita puerta! - suspiró ella.  
  
El muchacho de cabello rojo golpeó la puerta y unos segundo después, un Slytherin rubio abrió el gran portal.  
  
- W… Ron, Hermione – saludó. - Entren…  
  
Abrió la puerta completamente y dejó entrar a los Gryffindors.  
  
- Tomen asiento, por favor- ofreció. - ¿Té?  
  
- No gracias, Draco - Hermione sonrió.  
  
Ron miraba el cuarto de estudio con temor.  
  
- Bonito, ¿verdad? - la voz de Harry interrumpió sus divagaciones.  
  
- Solo estaba… sí, lo es - Ron se ruborizó sentándose junto a Hermione en el sofá.  
  
Draco se sentó al lado de su pareja, pero no lo tocó. No estaba seguro si la muchacha Muggle le había dicho todo. Claramente Harry pensaba lo mismo.  
  
- Mira, Ron - empezó Harry. - Éstas son las circunstancias inesperadas…  
  
Draco lo acalló pidiéndole silencio.  
  
- Déjame explicarle un poco - ofreció.  
  
Entonces se volvió hacia la pareja en el otro sofá.  
  
- Soy parte Veela - suspiró.  
  
Ron miraba a Draco como si tuviese tres cabezas y un rabo de diablo. El rubio sonrió burlón.  
  
- Y, - suspiró - Harry es mi Escogido.  
  
Weasley pestañeó unas veces, después rodó hacia atrás y se desmayó.  
  
- Oops - Draco rascó su cabeza.  
  
- Draco, te dije que fueras sútil! - riñó Harry, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
Hermione palmoteó sus mejilla un poco.  
  
- Ya se está recobrando – sonrió ella.  
  
Después, de unos minutos Ron se despertó.  
  
- ¿Qu… que pasó? - preguntó fatigadamente.  
  
- Te desmayaste- explicó Draco.  
  
- Eso…- dijo, sentándose derecho - ¿Dijiste Veela y Escogido en una frase, cierto?  
  
El rubio cabeceó y Harry se ruborizó.  
  
- ¿Eso los hace amantes desde ahora? - susurró con un ligero pánico en su tono.  
  
- Sí - dijo Harry firmemente - Mira, lo siento si esto te ofende…  
  
- Tendré que vivir con ello, ¿verdad? - Ron se encogió de hombros. - Porque yo sé que los Veela sólo se unen una vez, y eso es para toda la vida… La idea de ustedes dos siendo uno solo todavía es algo raro para mí, tu sabes…  
  
- Me alegro que lo estés tomando tan bien… - Harry suspiró aliviado.  
  
- Hey - dijo Ron. - Eres mi mejor amigo…  
  
- Gracias, Ron realmente significa mucho para m  
  
Ron extendió su mano hacia Draco que lo miró un poco sospechosamente, pero sin embargo, la tomó.  
  
- Bienvenido al grupo, - le sonrió - Draco…  
  
Draco dio una sonrisa genuina y estrecharon sus manos.  
  
- Gracias… - sonrió - Ron…  
  
- Quiero que sepas una cosa- gruñó el muchacho de cabello rojo. - Si hiries o disgustas a Harry, de cualquier forma, te cazar  
  
El Slytherin tragó, pero sonrió.  
  
- Lo tendré presente - le contestó mientras su mano buscaba la de Harry.  
  
Harry sonrió y tomó la mano pálida de su novio en la suya, dándole un suave apretón.  
  
- ¿Qué hay sobre los Slytherins? - sugirió Hermione. - ¿No les han dicho nada todavía?  
  
- No- dijo Draco renuentemente. - No creo que ellos lo tomaran tan ligeramente…  
  
- Sobretodo Parkinson - resopló la muchacha.  
  
- Sí, sobretodo ella - Draco mordió su labio.  
  
Harry puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de su rubio amante y lo acercó un poco más. El joven rubio suspiró y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.  
  
- Ustedes dos realmente se ven bien juntos - admitió Ron suavemente.  
  
Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Harry.  
  
- Ahora ESO significa mucho para mí - dijo.  
  
- Pero aún creo que deberían hablar con Pansy y Blaise - suspiró Hermione.  
  
- Veremos como nos va en Pociones Dobles el lunes - contestó Draco cerrando sus ojos.

- Ellos no pueden hacer nada para separarnos, tampoco los dejaré intentarlo...  
  
- Ron - susurró la muchacha de Gryffindor. - Pienso que es tiempo de dejarlos solo por un rato…  
  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó silenciosamente el niño de cabello rojo.  
  
Pero se dio cuenta pronto cuando la muchacha lo golpeó en el brazo.  
  
- ¿Ya se van?- preguntó Draco soñolientamente.  
  
- Sí, debemos irnos. Ustedes dos todavía tienen mucha tarea para hacer - sonrió Hermione y empujó a Ron hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¡Los veo después! - sonrió Ron.  
  
- Después!- contestó Harry.  
  
En cuanto ellos se fueron, Harry soltó un suspiro.  
  
- Lo tomó bastante bien - susurró el rubio.  
  
- Sí, mejor de lo que había esperado. De todas formas, ¿empezamos con nuestra tarea?  
  
- Tenemos un fin de semana entero para hacer eso. Quiero tomar una siesta ahora…  
  
- Buena idea…  
  
A los pocos minutos, estaban profundamente dormidos.  
  
…

* * *

¿Es mi imprecion o estos dos se la pasan durmiendo? XDDD

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por leer, apreciare los comentarios!!!


	6. Capitulo 6

Millones de años después hago aparición!!

Ya se que el último capitulo probablemente les produjo un colapso, pero prometo que (por lo menos un rato) la cosa no se pone así de fea.

Aunque la verdad es que a más de uno le encartaría estragular a Draco o a Harry todo depende de a que casa pertenezcan, muajajajaja....

Les paso el anuncio, ya subí la versión corregida de **Un Mal Necesario**. La secuela, **No hay Mal que por Bien no Venga**, ya esta actualizada, subí el segundo capitulo hoy. También subí una pequeña traducción de un Harry - Severus: **21** , sí así se llama, es el cumpleaños 21 de Harry y Severus digamos que le da un regalito.

Si todo sale bien, Merlín ayuda, el disco duro coopera, y el vejete maldito no se mete: para la semana que viene estará lista la actualización de el **Archivo Portus, **

www. geocities. com/ portusfile (sin los espacios),

sino pueden ir a mi profile, ahí también esta la dirección.

**Capitulo 6 **

El lunes por la mañana…

Eran las 7:30 AM cuando Draco Malfoy se despertó a después de haber dormido pacíficamente, sin sueños. Se sentó y se desperezó, bostezando. Miró a su lado, a su amante todavía dormido, sonrió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla del Gryffindor. El joven moreno se estremeció y abrió sus ojos.

- ¿Draco?- murmuró- ¿Qué hora es?

- 7:30, amor - contestó.

Harry soltó un gemido.

- Tenemos Pociones Dobles en una hora.

- ¿Que tal si llamo a Dobby para que nos traiga el desayuno y tu vas a tomar una ducha? - ofreció Draco.

- Bien.

Harry salió de la cama y se metió en el baño. Se quitó los pantalones de su pijama y pulcramente plegó la túnica de Draco antes de dejarla a un lado. Abrió el paso del agua y tomó una ducha rápido. Se secó y coloco una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Entonces Harry se dió cuenta de que no había traído su ropa con él. Se dirigió a su propia alcoba y empezó a buscar algo entre su ropa.

- ¿Dónde demonios están mis túnicas? - masculló para si mismo.

- ¿Buscas esto? - preguntó Draco inocentemente desde el umbral del baño, sosteniendo las túnicas de Harry.

- Uhm… sí…- el Gryffindor se ruborizó.

- Vine a buscarlos por ti, al parecer no te los llevaste contigo al baño- sonrió afectadamente - a propósito, el desayuno está en la mesa en el cuarto de estudio.

- Bien…

- Voy a tomar una ducha y luego me reúno contigo - dijo el rubio, dándole su ropa a su novio y lo besó castamente en los labios.

Después desapareció en el baño. Cuando re-apareció, Harry ya estaba sentando a la mesa en el cuarto de estudio. Draco se sentó a su lado y se hizo un sándwich.

- ¿Que pasa, amor? - preguntó suavemente - hay algo que te esta molestando, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

- No es nada, Draco- Harry suspiro - solo estoy preocupado por ti.

- Estaré bien - Draco sonrió - mientras te tenga a mi lado, estaré bien. Ahora come algo, amor…

Se llevó el sándwich a su boca y miró los movimientos de su amante de cerca.

- Realmente no tengo hambre. - murmuró el otro - ¿Qué hora es?

- 8:15. - contestó el rubio con un suspiro.

- Sólo quedan 15 minutos para que comience Pociones. - comentó Harry.

- Lo sé - gimió el Slytherin, agarrando un pedazo de tostada y masticándola despacio.

Después de que tragó, habló de nuevo.

- ¿Quiere bajar ya para la clase? - pregunto el mago de suave cabello, resbalando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Gryffindor.

El chico-que-vivió dió una pequeña inclinación y descansó su cabeza contra el hombro del otro muchacho.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Draco frunció el entrecejo.

- Estoy bien, Draco, en serio - susurró el moreno.

El joven rubio frunció el ceño y besó suavemente la sien de su amante.

- Entonces vamonos - sugirió en un susurro.

Harry se levanto de su asiento y agarró su mochila. Draco imitó su acción y dejaron su habitación para ir a la clase.

Todavía los pasillos estaban tranquilos, no eran muchos los estudiantes que había, tomando en cuanta que sólo 10 minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

_En el Gran Salón… _

Todos los estudiantes estaban en sus lugares acostumbrados en sus respectivas mesas; había sólo dos asientos vacíos. Uno pertenecía claramente a la mesa de Slytherin y el otro a la de Gryffindor. ¿La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban curiosos por saber donde estaban los dos muchachos? ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? Los rumores que habían escuchado eran que los habían encontrado peleando en una clase de nuevo y que los habían expulsado.

Otro rumor era que Draco y otros mortifagos había llevado a Harry a Voldemort. Pero ninguno de estos chismes estaba apoyado en pruebas lo que dejó a todos inseguros sobre la situación actual.

- _Sonorus_ - murmuro Dumbledore cuando levantándose de su asiento.

- Buenos días, estudiantes - su voz bramó a través del Gran Comedor.

Casi todos dejaron de comer o hablar y prestaron atención al Director; no era usual que el Profesor Dumbledore hiciera los anuncios por la mañana.

- Se que recién ha comenzado año escolar, hace cuatro semanas, y soy consciente del hecho que todos los estudiantes estarán esperando prácticas de Quidditch y los encuentros entre las Casas, pero desgraciadamente…

Él hizo una pausa durante un segundo no más.

- El Quidditch se suspenderá hasta nuevo aviso debido a las circunstancias actuales imprevistas - concluyó.

Murmuró un Silencio y se sentó de nuevo, reasumiendo su desayuno. Pero los estudiantes parecían disgustados; el Quidditch era la única forma de relajación que tenían en sus ocupados días en la escuela. Es por eso que un centenar de voces llenó el aire del Gran Salón con los gritos y preguntas.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore, esto tiene algo que ver algo con Él-quién-deber-no-ser-nombrado?

- ¿Profesor, es porque los jugadores no son bastante buenos?

- ¡Profesor! ¡Usted no puede hablar en serio! ¡Es nuestro único placer!

- ¿No habrá nada de Quidditch en todo el año?

El Director suspiró, pero sus ojos centellearon detrás de sus lentes de la media luna. Volvió a usar un Sonorus, pero no tenía efecto. Entonces disparó desde su varita una serie de chispas azules, amarillas, rojas y verdes que esta vez logró la atención de los estudiantes.

- Bien, suficiente. -dijo cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron callados - Éstas son circunstancias muy raras y especiales. El Quidditch, probablemente, haría las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son. Por favor no … repito… NO sigan preguntándome por esto. Si algo cambia que haga posible el Quidditch de nuevo, serán notificados.

Murmurando dejaron el Gran Salón, discutiendo los hechos y especulando lo que esas circunstancias podrían ser.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, todos los de sexto año estaban reunidos alrededor de Hermione.

- Tenemos Pociones Dobles con los Slytherin - dijo ella - Ellos se echaran sobre Draco ¿cierto?

Todos ellos cabecearon de acuerdo.

- Yo sé que él no ha sido la mejor persona durante estos cinco años, pero tenemos que confiar en Harry en esto - explicó ella - tengo un plan para evitar que los hechicen hasta el infierno y vuelta...

Había muchos susurros entre los de sexto año de Gryffindor, pero fácilmente era absorbido por el alboroto general en el vestíbulo.

…

…

Cuando llegaron al aula de Pociones, el Profesor Snape estaba esperando por ellos. Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

- Los otros estudiantes se demoraran un poco - sonrió con desprecio - había algunas protestas en el Gran Salón.

- ¿Y a que vienen? - cuestionó Draco mientras su brazo rodeo la delgada cintura del Gryffindor de forma protectora.

Snape frunció el entrecejo a la acción de su ahijado, pero el rubio gesticuló que hablarían después sobre eso.

- La mayoría de los estudiantes no estaban exactamente excitados cuando oyeron que se suspendería el Quidditch y probablemente cancelados este año - informó Snape.

Harry lo miró asustado.

- ¿Quidditch? - dijo bruscamente - ¿Cancelado? ¿Por qué?

- Probablemente cancelado, Harry - dijo suavemente Snape - Albus quiere darles a ambos la oportunidad de acostumbrarse en vista de que Draco necesita toda tu atención. ¿Entiendes por que?

El moreno cabeceó, un poco espantado porque Snape lo había llamado de nuevo por su primer nombre y le había hablado en una voz tranquilizante, no el tono áspero que solia usar.

- Creo que es mejor para ustedes dos quedarse del lado izquierdo del aula. Cuando digo del lado izquierdo, quiero decir completamente … - aconsejó.

- ¿Cual es la poción de hoy? - preguntó Draco con la curiosidad.

-Doxycide - dijo el Amo de las Pociones - Estamos teniendo algunos visitantes y ellos son una verdadera peste …

¿Doxies? ¿No son…?- Draco frunció el entrecejo.

- Hadas mordedoras, Draco - dijo Harry - Pueden infestar las casas, tomando por nido las cortinas. Tienen dientes afilados, venenosos, por lo que es bueno tener antídoto para el veneno de Doxy disponible.

La mandíbula de Draco cayo y Snape sonrió afectadamente.

- Diez puntos para Gryffindor. - dijo él.

- Pero la clase ni siquiera ha empezado - Draco frunció el entrecejo.

- No me hagas deducir puntos a la Casa de Slytherin, Draco - dijo Snape firmemente, pero con una ligera nota de entretenimiento en su voz.

Harry sonrió débilmente, pero miró al suelo.

- ¿Qué otras clases tienen hoy? - preguntó el maestro.

- Sólo Pociones, Transfiguración y Estudios Muggle - Draco se encogió de hombros. - Es un día tranquilo…

- Creo que no, Draco - Snape levantó una ceja - Tenemos Pociones con tu compañeros de Casa, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo sé, igual que Estudios Muggle. - suspiró el rubio.

Cuando un ruido fuerte alcanzó los oídos del maestro, miró hacia arriba y notó que los Gryffindors y Slytherins venían en su dirección.

- Quiero hablar contigo después de la clase, Draco. Asegurate que Granger y Weasley se queden con Harry mientras estoy hablando contigo- concluyó - Haz que se quede en la clase hasta que yo haya acabado contigo. No quiero que te enfades porque tu compañero fue linchado por los compañeros de tu Casa.

El muchacho de ojos de plata sonrió afectadamente y asintió.

- Ven, Harry, vamos a tomar asiento…

Llevó al Gryffindor al aula y se sentaron en el lado izquierdo, muy a la izquierda, del salón, lejos del lado de Slytherin. La mayoría de los Gryffindors entró en el calabozo de pociones antes que los estudiantes de Slytherin y rodearon a la pareja, asegurándose que quedaran protegidos en medio.

Hermione y Ron estaban sentándose detrás de ellos, Dean y Seamus delante, Parvati a la izquierda y Lavander y Neville en el derecho. Hermione había hablado con ellos sobre escudar a ambos muchachos de los Slytherin, las cosas no se podrían lindas. Snape disparó una breve mirada a la pareja en el medio de todos los Gryffindors. Estaban bastante seguros de los de la otra casa allí.

-"Debe haber sido idea de Granger" - pensó.

- ¡Eh Draco! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí? ¡Ven aquí!

Snape casi se encogió ante la molesta voz, que podría pertenecer a nadie más que Pansy Parkinson. Miró en dirección de su ahijado y vio que el muchacho rubio miraba hacia otro lado.

- ¡Draco! - chillo ella - ¿Qué estás haciendo en el medio de ellos?! ¡¿Junto a Potter?!

- ¡Srta. Parkinson! - rugió Snape - ¡Veinte puntos de Slytherin por gritar en mi aula! Mantenga su boca cerrada y preste la atención!

Respiró profundamente y continuó.

- Trabajarán por parejas. Parkinson–Zabini, Bullstrode–Goyle, Brown–Longbottom, Finnigan–Thomas, Crabbe–Nott, Patil–Greengrass, Granger–Weasley y Malfoy–Potter. Haremos Doxycida hoy. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, pónganse a trabajar y asegurarse de hacerlo bien.

La mayoría de los Slytherins sonrieron afectadamente cuando oyeron que la pareja del príncipe de Slytherin sería el Chico-Dorado; parecía que habían olvidado que su príncipe estaba en el medio de un manojo de Gryffindors.

Draco soltó suavemente la respiración que había estado sosteniendo. Parvati Patil, la muchacha que se sentaba en el escritorio al lado de él, se cambió al escritorio de Greengrass, dejando un firme y sólido muro para protegerlo del resto de su casa.

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron a trabajar. Harry le hizo un gesto, diciendo que él iba a buscar los ingredientes y simultáneamente, de cada escritorio, un Gryffindor siguió su ejemplo. Snape levantó sus cejas comprendiendo y miró a su ahijado. Draco miró a su padrino y dio una pequeña inclinación, permitiéndole saber que él estaba bien. Los demás Gryffindors miraban furtivamente a los compañeros de clase de Slytherin, para asegurarse que no estaban planeando nada.

Después de un rato, Snape se levanto de asiento.

- Estaré fuera del aula durante 10 minutos. Espero que esta clase este callada y calmada- bramó.

Después de que esas palabras pasó junto al escritorio de Hermione y Ron, y le dio pequeña nota a la muchacha, que paso inadvertido por el lado de los Slytherin. Hermione no lo miró; supo que no debía llamar la atención.

Tomo la nota y la abrió bajo la mesa.

_"Si algo pasa, asegúrese que mi ahijado y su pareja llegue seguros a la Torre Este. En cualquier circunstancia, no permita que nada le pase a su pareja o él se pondrá furioso. Y recuerde que él es un Veela…" _

Plegó de nuevo la nota y se la guardó dentro de su mochila. Ron la miraba inquisidoramente.

- ¿De quién era la nota?- susurró él.

- Snape…

- ¿Snape? ¿Por qué?

- Si algo pasar, tengo que hacer que Harry y Draco regresen a salvo a la Torre Este- ella susurró en un tono bajo.

El joven de cabello rojo asintió y se concentró de nuevo en su poción.

- ¿Se supone que debe ser negro?- preguntó.

- Sí, Ron - Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Entonces estamos haciéndolo este bien?

- Sí, Ron - se rió tontamente.

- Genial...

De repente, Pansy Parkinson se puso de pie.

- ¡Eh, Draco! ¡¿De todas formas, por qué estás sentado al lado de Potter?! - gritó ella - Debes estar loco si te sientas al lado de él por tu propia voluntad ¿Te castigaron teniéndote que sentarte junto a ese horrible estupido?

¡Draco tembló con la furia, no le gustaba que llamaran a su pareja estupido y ciertamente no era feo! Apretó sus manos y tomó su varita dentro de su túnica, pero Harry apoyo una mano en su brazo.

- No lo hagas, Draco - susurró - Ella sólo está intentando hacerte enojar… Ella sabe lo que pasará si te enfadadas. Intenta ignorarla.

-Ella te está insultando, amor- siseo con los dientes apretado - nadie insulta a mi Elegido… Nadie…

- Ella sabe como los Veelas actúan cuando los provocan. No la escuches… - lo calmó Harry.

- Ella no sabe que soy un Veela - susurró él, moviendo su mano a través de su pelo rubio.

- ¿¡¿Ella QUE?!? - jadeó Harry.

- Nadie sabe, salvo los maestros, Granger y Weasley y tu…- admitió de mala gana.

- Bien - el joven de cabello negro tragó - Entonces, solo tendremos que dejarlo pasar… no te exaltes!

- No puedo permitirle…

Se interrumpió de nuevo por su voz molesta.

- ¿Que te pasa, Malfoy? - ella sonrió con desprecio - ¿Entablando amistad con los Gryffindors? ¡Traidor!

Unos cuantos Slytherins también empezaron a gritar insultos y Draco estaba poniéndose furioso con cada segundo. Harry puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y apretó. Entonces se levantó de su asiento.

- ¡BASTA!- gritó, un destello mortal brillaba en sus, ahora oscuros ojos, esmeralda.

- ¡Oh, Cicatrizado está diciéndonos que nos callemos! - Zabini sonrió con desprecio - ¡Oooh! estoy cagándome los pantalones!

Draco también se levanto, sus otrora ojos plateados eran ahora de un tormentoso gris oscuro.

- ¡Maldita sea, cállate! - siseó.

- ¿Lo estas defendiendo ahora? - rió chico castaño - ¡Actúa normal, Draco! ¡Él es un jodido Gryffindor! ¡Él es maldito Potter! ¡Venga!

- ¿Piensas que somos demasiado buenos para ti, verdad? - Pansy sonrió con desprecio, agarrando una botella de su escritorio.

Draco miró la botella y luego por encima de su hombro a un Harry olvidado.

- ¡Harry, al suelo! - siseó cuando vio que Pansy lanzó la botella hacia ellos.

El Gryffindor se agachó y la botella se estrelló contra el lado interno de su caldero, permitiendo que se mezclara con la poción. Hubo un fuerte "KABOOM" y el caldero explotó, cubriendo a Harry con un líquido negro.

- ¡Harry! - jadeó - ¿Estas bien?

- Quema - apretó sus ojos cerrándolos, asegurándose de que no entrara en ellos - ¡El maldito quema!

- ¡Es el jugo de Belladona! - los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon - es la única cosa que puede hacer el Doxycida inestable!

Draco se volvió de nuevo a la otra Slytherins. Ahora, él realmente se estaba furioso…

- Lo lograste - susurró en una voz peligrosa - Me tiene sin cuidado si echas a perder nuestra poción, me importa una mierda si me insultas… Pero nadie, NADIE… toca a mi Elegido…

- ¿Elegido?- Pansy palideció visiblemente.

El rubio hizo un gesto atemorizante.

- Vas a sentir la venganza de un Veela…- sonrió con desprecio.

Cerró sus ojos y se transformó en un pájaro grande con las alas enormes, escamosas.

- ¡Draco! - gritó Hermione - ¡Draco!

El Veela transformado soltó un chillido y enfrentó fieramente a los ahora aterrados Slytherins con una mirada helada. La mirada en esos ojos era asesina…

En ese momento, el Profesor Snape entró rápidamente en el aula.

- ¡¿Que pasó?! yo oí un… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - bramó, pero se calló asustado cuándo vio a su ahijado transformado.

Miró a los Gryffindors y a Harry que estaba escasamente consciente por el dolor y las quemaduras.

- ¡Granger! ¡Despiértelo inmediatamente! ¡Tiene que detener Draco ahora mismo! - pidió.

La muchacha cabeceó y toco suavemente quemada piel caliente de Harry.

- ¡Vamos, Harry, tienes que despertarte - susurró ella - ¡Vamos! ¡Solo por un segundo! ¡Venga!

Harry abrió sus ojos, su mirada borroso.

- ¿Que? ¿Draco… Dónde esta Draco? ¿Él esta bien? - dijo con un quejido.

El Slytherin rubio estaba listo para atacar a su presa, a una Pansy Parkinson que estaba tan blanca como la tiza.

- ¡Harry! - gritó Snape - ¡Dile a Draco que se detenga! ¡Él va a matar a los estudiantes de mi Casa!

- Lo merecen - sonrió afectadamente, pero hizo una muecas de dolor.

- ¡Potter! - gruñó el Maestro de las Pociones.

Harry pestañeó unas veces y sonrió afectadamente.

- ¡Draco! - logró decir ¡Draco! ¡Detente!

El pájaro chillón se detuvo en sus intentos homicidas y se dio la vuelta, transformándose de vuelta despacio a su forma normal, la forma humana.

Harry sonrió y todo se volvió al negro.

- Harry - susurró y caminó hacia él, tomándolo suavemente en sus brazos - ¿Profesor, podría...?

- Llevaló a la enfermería, Draco - asintió - Granger, Weasley, vayan con ellos… yo estaré allí en cuanto esta clase haya terminado…

El rubio tomó al ahora inconsciente Harry en sus brazos y salió del aula con los otros dos Gryffindors en sus talones.

…

…

Fin del Capitulo 6


	7. Capitulo 7

Resumen: _Traducción con consentimiento de la autora, Dagon no Hime._

_Draco ha hecho una elección que ni Voldemort ni Lucius aprueban y deberá pagar por eso. ¿Harry aceptara ayudarlo?_

Clasificación: R

Nota de traductora: Mil gracias a Sarhaliene por ser mi beta y ayudarme con este pequeño proyecto. Gracias gemelita, no tienes idea de cuanta ayuda me has dado. Te quiero muchisimo.

No me maten... aún no... aquí tienen después de siglos el capitulo 7. No prometo nada del proximo, la verdad es que me esta costando bastante traducir... TT

Disfruten la lectura.

**Capitulo 7 **

Todos los Slytherins de sexto - bramó Snape - Dos meses de detención, en la noche a las 10:30 PM, incluso los fines de semana…

Varios gemidos llenaron el aula, pero nadie abrió su boca para protestar.

Por sabotear una poción, por hacer que un Veela perdiera el control y por insultar a la pareja de un Veela - continuó - Más… 60 puntos de Slytherin por poner en peligro a sus compañeros de clase, aun cuando ellos son, por el momento, Gryffindor.

Las mandíbulas de los Gryffindor cayeron, en parte por oír el castigo, en parte de obtener esta nueva información.

¿Malfoy es un Veela! - susurró Dean en la oreja de Seamus.

¡Sí! Y parece que Harry es su pareja… - contestó Seamus.

¿Eso es malo?- preguntó Neville.

Creo que no… - meditó Lavender, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

Mírenlo de esta manera - se encogió de hombros - Si Harry es el Elegido de Malfoy, entonces él hará todo por mantener a salvo a Harry de herirse o enojarse. Podría ser un poco tempestuoso, pero Harry es el único que puede impedir que se transforme, así de simple, Harry lo tiene bajo control.

Ella hizo una pausa y miró a los otros Gryffindors para asegurarse que ellos entendieron su punto.

Un Veela nunca hará nada que pudiera herir a su pareja, así que Harry está relativamente seguro con él. Malfoy hará todo para mantener a su Elegido a salvo, aun cuando eso signifique saltar desde la Torre de Astronomía. - siguió ella - Y como Hermione dijo antes, en el Gran Comedor, tenemos que confiar en Harry en esto. Sin embargo, yo pienso que Hermione tenía razón después de todo, no creo que Malfoy sea un mal tipo después de todo…

¿Los Veelas se unen sólo una vez, cierto? - preguntó Neville.

¡Muy bien, Neville! - dijo Dean, dándole golpecitos en el hombro al muchacho - ¡Ya sabes algo!

De hecho - siguió Lavander - Ellos sólo se unen una sola vez y por toda la vida. Pero todavía tengo dudas sobre la atracción de los Veela…

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

¿Por qué todos no nos sentimos atraídos por sus encantos?

Quizá yo pueda responder esa pregunta por usted, Srta. Brown - ofreció el Profesor Snape.

La muchacha tragó cuando se dio cuanta que el maestro estaba justo detrás de ella.

Sí por favor, Profesor. - contestó suavemente.

Los Veelas reciben su herencia cuando llegan a los 16, que es cuando su hechizo Veela se revela. Se los aseguro, el Sr. Malfoy es el único Veela en esta escuela, por lo que no tienen que preocuparse de otro Veela transformándose. - explicó haciendo chasquear su varita para limpiar los calderos - desde que el Sr. Malfoy recibió su herencia, en su cumpleaños 16, los elfos domésticos han estado deslizando, una poción de rechazo en sus bebidas, para impedir que hagan alguna estupidez…

Incluso los Slytherins estaban escuchando atentamente. ¿Por qué nunca se dieron cuenta que el Príncipe de su Casa era un Veela?

Es por eso que mudaron a Draco y Potter a cuartos separados?- preguntó Blaise.

En parte sí, pero también hay otra razón que no voy a decirles en vista de que es una cuestión privada - contestó Snape - no espero que a ustedes les guste los nuevos arreglos que ha sido hechos, pero es algo permanente. Así que usted también podrían acostumbrarse a eso, especialmente usted, Srta. Parkinson.

Él le dedico una de las famosas miradas de Snape que la hizo encogerse cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de ella.

Ahora unas advertencias… Y creo que podrían querer escribirlo. - sugirió - Si ustedes intentan separarlos, Draco se transformará y los cazará. Si ustedes lo provocan, él se transformará. No perturben, hieran o insulten a su pareja de ninguna manera, física o mental, si ustedes quieren vivir. Yo no sé acerca de mi ahijado, pero creo que también sería bueno que mantengan sus manos alejadas del Sr. Potter, todos han notado cuan posesivo y proteccionista es Draco con él. Piensen en los desastres que el Sr. Longbottom puede causar en clase de Pociones, intenten imaginar lo que un Veela furioso puede hacer a la escuela entera.

¿Profesor¿Que pasa si Potter no es la pareja de Draco¿Qué si él se equivocó en su elección¿O si Potter lo ha engañado de algún modo? - inquirió Pansy, todavía sin aceptar que Harry fuera la pareja de Draco.

Los Veela, _nunca_, se equivocan al elegir a su pareja, Srta. Parkinson - dijo Snape, enfatizando el "nunca".

Después de eso sonó la campana.

Se pueden ir - dijo él y dejó el aula para hacer dirigirse a la enfermería.

…

…

Harry se estaban acostado en una de las camillas, sus ojos cerrados y su piel todavía le ardía en las quemaduras sanadas. Su mente vagó hacia atrás a lo que había pasado en la clase de Pociones. Draco se había revelado por él; ni siquiera lo había dudado, preocupado por él. ¿O quizás solo había sido el Veela que estaba dentro de él? Abrió sus ojos inmediatamente cuando sintió una mano en la suya. Sonrió, viendo a Draco que se sentaba al lado de él. El rubio parecía cansado.

"Debe de haberle costado mucha energía para enojarse así y trasformarse."- meditó el Gryffindor.

Entonces otra voz llamó su atención.

Potter.- dijo Snape un cortés saludo.

Profesor. - Harry cabeceó.

Draco, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo el amo de las Pociones a su ahijado.

El joven rubio le dio una mirada bastante fea.

Severus¿después por favor?- susurró - Ahora no…

Agarró la mano de Harry más firme y entrelazo sus dedos.

Solo quiero saber lo que pasó, hablaré después contigo, Draco - dijo Severus Snape, antes de descansar sus ojos en Hermione - Granger, dígame lo que pasó.

Pansy empezó insultando a Harry y Draco - explicó Hermione - Los otros Slytherins se unieron y Pansy les tiró a ellos una botella de jugo de la Belladona, estaba dirigida a Harry pero se estrelló dentro de su caldero que lo provocó que explotara. Harry se cubrió en el líquido y Draco… el uhm… perdió el control y transformó. Y entonces, usted entró…

Draco, sabes que no puedes transformarte cuando quieras, en cualquier parte…- lo reprendió Snape.

Lo sé, pero ellos estaban insultando a mi pareja. - susurró Draco.

¿Usted tenía un plan, o no, Srta. Granger? - preguntó el profesor.

Sí, profesor - dijo ella suavemente - pensé que sería una buena idea ponerlos en medio.

Bien pensado, Srta. Granger – asintió él - ¿Ustedes dos no tienen clases ahora mismo?

No, señor, tenemos una hora libre. - contestó Ron.

Me gustaría tener unas palabras con mi ahijado, - declaró Snape - ¡En privado!

Los dos Gryffindors asintieron y dejaron la enfermería de prisa.

Draco, por favor ven conmigo. - gesticuló hacia un costado.

No. - el rubio agitó su cabeza - no voy a ninguna parte, me quedaré justamente aquí.

¡Draco, no sea tan infantil!

¿Quedarse con mi pareja es infantil según tu?- escupió fríamente el muchacho.

Harry suspiró suavemente y miró al amo de las Pociones cuando estaba a punto de contestarle por eso. El Gryffindor dio un ligero apretón en la mano del otro muchacho.

Sólo hazlo, Draco - susurró tiernamente - no me iré, lo sabes.

No es eso, amor. - el mago de hermosa cabellera agitó su cabeza - Todo lo que Severus tenga que decirme, también puede decirlo delante de mi pareja.

Snape suspiró.

Realmente no es importante - gruñó - Solo déjalo así.

Se volvió para salir, pero Harry lo detuvo.

¿Profesor Snape?

Él lo miró sobre su hombro.

¿Sí?

¿Qué le dijo a los otros?

La verdad.

Los dos muchachos cabecearon.

¿Cómo se lo tomaron? - preguntó Draco.

Los Gryffindors lo tomaron bastante bien, creo que Granger los había preparado un poco¿cierto?

Ella les dijo que nosotros estábamos compartiendo habitación - explicó Harry - Pero le pedimos que dejar la parte del Veela fuera. No había ninguna necesidad de decirlo porque yo sé que algunos de los Gryffindors habrían pensado que era una excusa. ¡Y ciertamente no es una excusa!

Snape cabeceó, entendiendo la situación de Harry muy bien. No es común mudarse con un hombre joven que ya ha sido su némesis durante cinco años sólo porque él es un Veela y está teniendo problemas con su padre y Voldemort.

¿Cómo lo tomaron los Slytherins? - cuestionó el rubio.

No tan mal tampoco, se podría decir- Snape sonrió afectadamente - a la mayoría de ellos les fascinó realmente el hecho que eres un Veela, Draco.

El Slytherin un rubor cubrió ligeramente sus pálidas mejillas que hicieron sonreír a Harry.

Pansy no lo tomó tan bien - continuó el amo de las Pociones.

La cara de Draco nubló y cabeceó.

¡Ella pagará por lo que hizo! - dijo apretando los dientes.

Ella ya recibió su castigo, Draco. - Snape elevó una ceja - Dos meses de detención, todas las noches incluso los fines de semana y les saque 60 puntos también por poner en peligro a sus compañeros de clase de Gryffindor.

La mandíbula de Harry se cayó al suelo.

Cierre la boca, muchacho - Snape sonrió afectadamente - Ellos se lo merecieron.

El niño-que-vivió cerró su boca y cabeceó. Draco estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Snape dio una mirada examinadora a ambos chicos mientras el maestro se ponía de pie y abría la puerta.

¿Qué quiere usted? - oyeron preguntar a Snape.

Me gustaría hablar con Draco - oyeron decir a un alumno.

No sé si él querrá hablar contigo.

¿Quién es, Severus? - preguntó Draco.

El Sr. Zabini quiere tener unas pocas palabras contigo.

Déjalo entrar, Severus, está bien. – asintió el rubio.

Los veré a ambos esta noche. - dijo Snape con una pequeña inclinación.

Dejó la enfermería, su túnica ondulando detrás de él.

¿Cómo hace eso?- Harry frunció el entrecejo - Con su túnica, quiero decir…

No tengo la menor idea - sonrió Draco afectadamente - Lo ha hecho desde que lo conozco.

Blaise cambió inquietamente de un pie al otro, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Entra y toma asiento, Blaise. - suspiró el joven rubio, señalando una silla al lado de la cama de Harry. El Slytherin rubio brincó sobre la cama, su brazo serpenteo furtivamente alrededor de la cintura de su pareja. Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Veela y esperó por Blaise para decir algo. El castaño estaba nervioso, constantemente alisando su túnica y miraba alrededor con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos.

No es como si fuera a comerte…- dijo Draco, con voz suave.

Mira, Draco… - tartamudeó - siento lo que pasó antes en la Pociones, yo no sabía que eras… yo no tenía idea de que Potter fuera tu…

No me digas que lo sientes, dile a Harry… - dijo fríamente.

Potter… mira, yo lo siento mucho, yo nunca quise decir…

Disculpa aceptada.- dijo Harry suavemente. Podía ver en los ojos del hombre joven que sentía lo que había pasado.

Se hizo un silencio…

Blaise soltó un suspiro.

Podrías haberme dicho, Draco, pensé que era tu amigo.

Eres mi amigo, Blaise, pero se me dijo que no le informara a nadie hasta llegara el momento de buscar a mi pareja. Cuántas veces quise decirte¡pero no pude! Aun menos cuando la situación se puso más difícil en casa…- su voz vaciló un poco.

Harry tragó y apretó la mano del rubio. Blaise supo que no debía preguntar por la situación en casa, por lo que no lo hizo.

Entiendo, Draco - el muchacho de cabelo claro contestó calladamente con una pequeña inclinación.

¿Cómo lo tomaron los otros Slytherins? - cuestionó Harry.

Bastante bien…- Blaise se encogió de hombros - Bien… salvo por Pansy, claro.

Ella todavía me debe algo - siseó Draco entre dientes - No he terminado con ella todavía.

Intenta tomarlo tranquilamente con ella, Draco - lo calmó Blaise - Sabes que esta colada por ti.

¡Ésa no es excusa para intentar herir a mi pareja! - contestó fríamente.

Ella no sabía que Potter era tu pareja. - suspiró.

Blaise, esta bien. - interrumpió Harry, enviándole una mirada significativa.

Blaise suspiro. Harry tenía razón, no había manera de razonar sobre su Elegido con un Veela que había llegado a su herencia.

Entonces¿Volverán a clases?- preguntó el Slytherin moreno.

Draco miró a su pareja - ¿Estas listo para hacerlo? - susurró el rubio.

Estaré bien, Draco - Harry sonrió - no te preocupes…

¡Pero estoy angustiado por ti! - masculló él.

Harry rodó sus ojos y ajustó sus gafas.

Nunca discutas con un Veela. - se rió entre dientes - Asistiremos a clases, Draco.

Si quieres - susurró el rubio, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del moreno.

¿Uhm… Draco?

¿Hmmm?

Para tu información, Blaise todavía está aquí.

Y…- el rubio sonrió abiertamente el elevando una ceja.

Se sentó y deslizó sus dedos por la mandíbula de Harry, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

¿No sabía que te importaba? - el Slytherin rubio sonrió abiertamente.

Apretó sus labios contra Harry y suavemente lo besó. Deslizo su lengua encima del labio inferior del muchacho y el chico-que-vivió abrió su boca gustoso, acariciando la lengua del rubio con la propia. Alguien detrás de ellos aclaró su garganta, pero Draco se negó a liberar los labios de Harry.

Yo… me iré entonces…- tartamudeó Blaise antes de ponerse de pie y dejar el cuarto.

El joven rubio mordisqueo el labio del Gryffindor suavemente, pellizcándolo y chupándolo. Draco mantuvo el beso lento y tierno, no quiso apresurar las cosas. Pensaba que Harry era la demasiado puro para empujarlo de esa manera. Él no era un juguete o una herramienta nada más; él era su pareja y su Escogido, y no quería tratar al muchacho de mirada esmeralda como cualquier otra persona u objeto en el mundo; aun cuando él no hubiera nacido parte Veela.

De repente, alguien aclaró su garganta.

No era Blaise, eso era seguro. Draco le dio un último beso en los labios y miró sobre su hombro. Se sorprendido al ver la cabeza de la Casa de Gryffindor de pie allí.

Profesora McGonagall - tartamudeó.

Harry abrió sus ojos y su mandíbula cayo. Se ruborizó furiosamente y saludó su a la cabeza su Casa.

Profesora - cabeceó - ¿Uhm… nosotros no tenemos Transformaciones en aproximadamente una media hora?

Sí, de hecho, Harry. - sonrió ella - Eso es si usted decide asistir a mi clase claro.

Estábamos planeándolo, Profesor. - dijo Draco apresuradamente.

Perfecto, Sr. Malfoy - dijo ella fríamente - ¿Le aconsejo que la próxima vez que considere tener esta actitud por favor hágalo en un lugar más… privado? Yo sé que es duro para un Veela impedir tocar a su pareja, pero es bastante impropio en público¿no cree usted?

El mago de cabello negro cabeceó, todavía ruborizado, mientras el Slytherin tragó audiblemente.

De todas formas, vine solo a inspeccionar a mi estudiante favorito. - ella sonrió a Harry que se movió incómodo - Oí lo que pasó en Pociones¿estas bien, Harry?

Sí, Profesora, estoy bien, gracias. - sonrió - la Señora Pomfrey me remendó de nuevo.

El hospital es como una segunda casa para ti ¿verdad? - dijo ella con indirecta de entretenimiento.

Supongo que podría decirlo - dijo Harry un poco tímidamente

La profesora miró su reloj. - ¡Oh¿Ya es tan tarde? debo irme y preparar la lección, te veré en aproximadamente una media hora.

Con eso, se apresuró a salir, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Es una buena profesora.- asintió Draco.

Sí, así es. - Harry sonrió - me alegro que sonría más ahora, ella era … severa… cuando vine a Hogwarts en mi primer año.

¿Cómo podría no sonreír cuándo tiene al famoso Harry Potter en su Casa? - Draco sonrió abiertamente.

A veces desearía ser simplemente un estudiante normal, no el famoso niño-que-vivió – suspiró con un tono sarcástico.

¿Entonces no disfrutas del la fama?- preguntó Draco preguntó medio sorprendido.

No, para nada. Por todas partes que voy, las personas miran fijamente mi cicatriz como si fuera algún tipo de símbolo que erradicará todo el mal. - resopló.

Yo no te amo debido a su fama, lo sabes. - contestó Draco suavemente.

No, tu lado Veela me eligió…- contestó amargamente.

Draco levantó elegantemente una rubia ceja.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, amor¿No te gusta que este contigo?- preguntó un poco inseguro.

Me encanta que estés conmigo, pero…- dudó y mordió su labio - desearía que me amara el Draco que conocía… El mocoso que solías ser antes de recibir tu herencia...

Esperaba que no hubiera insultado al Veela diciendo eso, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ahora. Miró a un lado, no pudiendo ver a esos ojos plateados.

Harry - dijo Draco suavemente, poniendo su mano en el brazo del otro - Creo que me habría enamorado de ti aun cuando yo no hubiera sido un Veela.

Harry lo miro con sorpresa.

No puedo demostrártelo. Lo sé; pero me gustaría que creyeras en mi palabra sobre esto. - suspiró - ¿Pero crees que podrías haberte enamorado de mi si no me hubieras conocido como lo haces ahora?

El Gryffindor pensó sobre eso.

No, creo que no - dijo honestamente.

¿Ves mi punto? – el rubio sonrió abiertamente - creo que siempre me he sentido un poco atraído por ti, aunque no hubiera llegado a mi herencia todavía. Creo que mis acciones crueles hacia ti y tus amigos era simplemente una actitud para atraer tu atención, aun cuando no era una atención positiva…

No pensemos sobre el pasado, Draco - susurró Harry, tirando del rubio un poco más cerca - El pasado está detrás de nosotros, estoy feliz con la situación. Tenemos una clase en diez minutos…

¡Oh cállate! - sonrió el Slytherin, dejando caer un suave beso en la sien de Harry.

Harry se desenredó del abrazo y despacio salió de la cama. Agarró sus libros y besó castamente a su novio en los labios.

Vamos a clases - sonrió tomando la mano del muchacho y lo arrastró hacia la clase de la Transformaciones.

…

Continuará...


End file.
